In Too Deep
by ShinInuzuka
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan apabila kau mencintai orang yang sudah jelas tidak ingin mencintaimu balik? Dan apa yang harus dilakukan apabila semua hidupmu berubah terjungkir balik? Apa orang yang sudah kau sakiti bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja? Apakah semua yang telah hancur berantakan bisa kembali utuh? - SasuNaru YAOI Fanfiction - AU - Dark fanfict - Drama - LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**A.N:** _ **HELLO, FANFICTION WORLD! I'M BACK!**_ **Meskipun tau sih gak ada yang nungguin, tapi aku kembaliiii~ /gak peduli orang mau ngomong apa/ X"D**

 **Aku kembali dengan membawa puing-puing kapal yang hampir menghilang. /uhuk/**

 **Fanfic-ku akan selalu SasuNaru (or maybe NaruSasu, whatever) dan akan selalu hadir untuk menghilangkan dahaga(?) para awak kapal yang satu ini. /padahal sendirinya juga butuh asupan/**

 _ **ANYWAY!**_ **Kali ini aku** _ **publish multichapter**_ **fiction SasuNaru dan fanfic ini akan sedikit (mungkin banyak) "** _ **dark"**_ **dan mungkin akan ada sedikit ke-OOC-an disana sini, untuk sedikit mendukung jalannya alur dan plot.** _ **BUT,**_ **dikarenakan akupun gak suka cerita dengan karakter yang terlalu OOC, cerita ini akan aku buat sebisa mungkin untuk tetap in-chara. ;)**

 **Dan, aku tau gak banyak yang suka baca** _ **author note**_ **yang panjang-panjang,** _ **JUST GO AHEAD AND ENJOY THE STORY!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** _ **and all its character belongs to me.**_ **/** _ **smug face/**_ **Ada yang percaya? HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Warning:** _ **M-Rated fanfiction,**_ **tapi gak explicit. M untuk bahasa, "kegelapan", dan** _ **non-explicit lemon scene.**_ **Yaoi. SasuNaru.** _ **Like it, please read and review.**_

* * *

 **~ In too Deep ~**

* * *

 **\- Prolouge -**

Malam itu terasa sangat dingin setelah hujan deras mengguyur kota Konaha di sore harinya. Sebagian warga konoha ada yang menghabiskan malamnya dengan meringkuk dibalik selimut mencoba menghangatkan badannya, duduk di depan perapian dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hangat, ada pula yang menghabiskan waktunya berdekapan dengan pasangannya sambil menonton acara tv atau dvd-dvd _movie_ yang mereka sewa.

Dan dimalam yang sama, terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning didorong oleh rekannya yang berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit pucat hingga ia menabrak pintu di belakangnya.

"Ugh, Sasuke... Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padaku?" keluh Uzumaki Naruto, memberi Sasuke tatapan kesal.

"Bukan urusanku, _dobe._ " Jawab Uchiha Sasuke, mengabaikan keluhan orang dihadapannya.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dan menghimpit Naruto diantara dirinya dan pintu depan apartemen Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto merespon gerakan Sasuke, pria bermata gelap itu dengan ganas melumat bibir semu Naruto dan mencium Naruto dengan dalam.

"Hngh..." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk merebut dominasi dari ciuman yang Sasuke berikan.

Merasakan Naruto yang mulai "melawan", Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dan membuat Naruto terhentak. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan itu, Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto meleleh dan mengalah ke dalam ciuman panasnya. Naruto mulai merasakan suhu panas mulai menjamahi tubuhnya dan dia hanya bisa berharap dia tidak kehilangan kendali hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Setelah cukup lama mereka bedua saling "beradu mulut", Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjamahi leher pria dihadapannya dengan bibirnya. "Naruto, kunci." Ujarnya sambil mengulum kulit diantara leher dan bahu Naruto.

"Ugh..." Naruto mencoba untuk fokus dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan sedikit kikuk, Naruto mencoba sebisanya untuk memasukkan kunci pintu itu ke lubangnya. Masih dalam posisi membelakangi pintu dan wajah Sasuke yang tertempel di lehernya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Nauto bisa membuka pintu kuncinya sambil terengah-engah, bersikeras untuk tetap terkendali dan fokus.

"Ah!" Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke menggigit tulang selangkanya. "Ugh, Sasuke... Setidaknya biarkan aku membuka pintunya dulu."

"Grrh..." Sasuke menggeram kesal dan melepaskan hisapannya dari leher Naruto dengan suara 'pop' yang nyaris terdengar jelas.

Naruto, dengan muka yang sudah memerah membalikkan badannya setelah Sasuke mundur selangkah untuk memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Dan tanpa dipersilahkan, Sasuke masuk ke apatemen Naruto begitu pria berambut kuning itu membuka pintu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memandang Naruto yang tengah mengunci pintu dan memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakang Naruto.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Naruto berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat Sasuke tengah memandangnya. "Melihat sesuatu yang kau suka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman menyeringai nakal.

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Saking seringnya Sasuke berkunjung ke tempat Naruto, membuat Sasuke tidak perlu lagi bertanya dimana ruangan itu terletak dan langsung berjalan ke arah sofa berwarna hitam di ruangan itu. Sebelum Naruto mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke lagi-lagi mendorong Naruto dengan kasar dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke atas sofa.

Naruto mengaduh pelan. Ia yang berhendak memprotes tindakan kasar Sasuke tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya begitu dia melihat pria tampan di hadapannya memandangnya dengan pandangan lapar. Naruto hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar begitu Sasuke membuka jaketnya dan melemparka ke sembarang tempat. Tidak begitu peduli dimana jaketnya itu akan mendarat.

Sasuke lalu memposisikan dirinya diatas Naruto dan mulai mencondongkan badannya ke arah Naruto. Dia lalu kembali melahap bibir Naruto. Orang yang diserang mendesah dengan pelan kedalam ciuman dan meraih kerah baju Sasuke.

Dua siswa kelas 3 SMA Konoha itu kemudian saling memperdalam ciuman mereka dan saling beradu lidah untuk memperebutkan dominasi antar satu sana lain. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar kemudian menekan lututnya diantara kedua paha atas Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengerang _sexy_.

"Angh.." Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas, mencoba mendapatkan kontak lebih langsung dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan kemudian berpindah untuk mengulum telinga Naruto yang sudah sangat ia hafal merupakan bagian sensitif dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke..." Naruto mendekap Sasuke dan menggeliat di bawah tubuh Sasuke, sangat menginginkan seuatu hal yang lebih.

Sasuke, paham dengan sinyal itu lalu menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuhnya dan Naruto yang saling berdekatan. Ia lalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kejantanan Narutoi yang masih terbalut celananya dan mulai mengelus-elus bagian itu. Membuat Naruto mendesah dan menutup matanya.

Naruto, masih mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, namun hatinya sudah mulai tidak menuruti apa yang otaknya terus menurus katakan. Dia mencengkeram pundah Sasuke dan tanpa sadar dia berkata dengan lembuh dan penuh gairah, "Sasuke... Aku... _I... I love you,_ "

Seketika setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan segala aktifitas yang sedang ia lakukan dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang kaget.

Menyadari Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, Naruto membuka matanya dan balik menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "Sasuke?"

"Apa kau baru saja berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Dan begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia memang telah mengatakan apa yang Sasuke tanyakan, mukanya memerah. Rasa panik mulai meningkat dalam diri Naruto. Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Sasuke namun ia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia kemudian dengan kesal berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengambilnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih merah dan kilasan panik dimatanya, ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanyanya kemudian, yang sebenarnya sangat tahu kalau dia memang salah telah mengatakan tiga kata itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan meraih kunci yang masih menggantung di pintu depan Naruto.

"Sasuke... Apa memang salah untukku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto lagi, merasa bodoh karena jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu sangat jelas. Ya, melihat dari respon Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Kita sudah melakukan ini sudah cukup lama. Dan... dan aku pikir aku... kau..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, memotong apapun yang hendak Naruto sampaikan. Tangannya mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan kuat, membuat tangan pucatnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Tidak kah sudah jelas bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita selain _sex_? Tidak kah sudah jelas untukmu bahwa kita hanyalah apa yang orang sebut ' _friends with benefit_ '? Dan tidak kah kau tahu semua yang kita punya, apapun itu, berakhir apabila kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya. Ingin sekali dia menjawab Sasuke dan menyangkalnya, namun lagi-lagi mulutnya kaku dan dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang Sasuke banting dengan keras.

* * *

 **\- end of prologue –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuun! Jadi gimana, ada yang berminat untuk lanjut ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya?** _ **Let me know**_ **di kolom review ya.** _ **Please? :")**_

 **Karena untuk apa aku lanjut cerita ini kalau gak ada peminatnya kan? :")** _ **So please, leave a review and let me know**_ **apakah aku harus lanjut atau tidak.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: _Here is the chapter 1 ~!_ Maaf kalau menunggu lama. Aktifitas irl _keeps me busy_ :")  
Silahkan dinikmati permulaan dari cerita ini ~ :***

 _ **ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~~~~**_ **! _/LOVE LOVE/_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's _property._**

 **Warning: Yaoi. Boy X Boy. Don't like don't read. :)**

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep -**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 **\- Satu tahun sebelumnya -**

Siapa sangka orang yang selama ini kau benci dan yang selama ini selalu kau hujat-hujat di depan teman-temanmu akan menjadi sosok orang yang paling kau perhatikan? Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA, sedang mengalami masa-masa paling membingungkan dalam hidupnya. Dia, seorang pria yang paling enerjik di sekolah, paling berisik, selalu terlihat paling bahagia dengan gelak tawanya yang riang dan keras, juga yang selama ini selalu mengklaim bahwa dia sangat benci seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke, menemukan dirinya tengah terdiam di kelas, terduduk di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan sosok pria yang ia benci sedang menulis sebuah jawaban diatas papan tulis, tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pria itu dengan seksama dan diam-diam mengagumi sosok punggung itu. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa dia sangat membenci sosok pria berambut hitam itu. Tapi kenapa, setiap kali dia memiliki kesempatan, dia selalu memperhatikan sosok Sasuke. Entah itu memperhatikan setiap lekuk punggungnya, ataupun memperhatikan bentuk rahang dan setiap detail dari wajah Sasuke. Hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang hitam pekat dan tajam, sampai rambut hitamnya yang selalu berdiri dibagian belakang—Naruto terkadang bertanya-tanya, berapa botol jel rambut yang sudah Sasuke habiskan untuk membentuk rambut seperti itu. Naruto selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk memperhatikan sosok seorang Sasuke. Ya, meskipun dia tidak akan mengakui secara terang-terangan kalau dia terkadang menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di kelas hanya untuk memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang aneh untuk orang-orang mengagumi Sasuke. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha Sasuke adalah siswa paling jenius dan populer di seantero SMA Konoha. Dia yang mempunyai paras yang tampan dengan kulit putihnya yang nyaris pucat, ditambah dengan kualitas otaknya yang sangat diatas rata-rata, membuat semua orang mengaguminya. Belum lagi dia salah satu dari anggota keluarga Uchiha. Di konoha, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga besar yang semua keturunannya adalah seorang jenius dan memiliki gelar yang tinggi.

Meskipun demikian, Naruto tetap tidak mau mengakui kalau dia memang mengagumi Sasuke. Dimatanya, Sasuke memang tampan, tapi Sasuke juga orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan sering membuat dia naik pitam. Memang, dibanding dengan Sasuke yang bagaikan pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng, Naruto bukanlah apa-apa. Dia hanya seorang anak dari keluarga kecil. Ayahnya memang seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan. Tapi dibandingkan dengan perusahaan dimana Ayah Sasuke menjabat, perusahaan ayah Naruto hanyalah perusahaan eloktronik biasa.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya begitu bel pulang sekolah bordering. Dia masih bertanya-tanya, apakah gerangan yang membuat dia begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikan Sasuke. Apakah mungkin rasa bencinya mengurang?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Mana mungkin dia bisa berhenti membenci sosok pria yang arogan dan sering meremehkan dia itu.

"Tidak pantas untukmu terlihat serius dan berpikir keras seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat otakmu terbakar," ujar Sasuke yang dari semenjak keluar kelas, sudah mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto menggeram kesal, tahu betul suara siapa itu. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Berisik kau, _teme_! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku untuk sebentar saja?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dingin, "Siapa pula yang ingin mengganggumu? Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk mengganggumu." Jawabnya lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto yang terlihat kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Ya, sudah jelas. Naruto sangat membenci pria berambut hitam itu.

* * *

"Yasudah, aku pergi duluan. Aku ada kencan dengan anak perempuan kelas sebelah." Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto, Kiba dan Sai baru saja menghabiskan waktu mereka berkumpul sambil mengobrol di cafe favorite mereka, tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Ya, ya. Kabari aku kalau perempuan itu sudah mencampakkanmu," gurau Naruto, sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kiba yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat jari tengahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari café.

Sai tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Kiba berjalan menjauh. Setelah Kiba pergi, Sai yang memang duduk di depan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan memandanginya.

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, masih tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menatap Sai dan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya _feeling_ seorang teman?"

Naruto menatap Sai dengan curiga untuk beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas. "Ya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku." Jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku dibelakangnya.

"Mau bercerita padaku?" tawar Sai.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali menghela nafasnya. "Berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Tentu."

"Bahkan Kiba?" Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "Ya. Aku berjanji." Ucapnya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku benci Sasuke, kan?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan ya dari Sai. "Dan kau tahu sendiri kan, seberapa seringnya Sasuke menggangguku? Maksudku, mungkin dia tidak secara langsung mengganggu hidupku, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan dingin dan merendahkan? Apalagi kalau dia jelas-jelas menang dihadapanku. Seperti waktu pertandingan _one-on-one basketball_ di jam pelajaran olahraga minggu lalu?"

Sai mengangguk, sedikit mengingat bagaimana Naruto kalah telak dengan Sasuke saat pertandingan itu. Ya, memang sebenarnya Naruto yang waktu itu menantang Sasuke untuk bertanding bola basket secara _one-on-one_. Dan meskipun waktu itu Naruto sangat percaya diri akan kemampuannya dalam bermain bola basket, dia tetap kalah melawan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas begitu dia mendapat anggukan iya dari Sai. "Aku tahu, aku sangat membenci Sasuke. Tapi…" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk sekedar memperhatikannya ataupun memandangi tengkuknya ketika dia sedang terduduk di bangkunya tepat di depanku. Aku bahkan….. sempat memimpikannya." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sai mengangkat alisnya, "Bermimpi tentang Sasuke?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Bukan memimpikan hal yang macam-macam. Hanya sekedar…. Ya, aku dan Sasuke sebagai…. Teman? Mungkin? Maksudku, di dalam mimpiku, aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertengkar seperti sekarang. Sasuke tidak pernah menatapku dengan dingin. Dia…. Dia berbica denganku dan tertawa denganku."

Sai terdiam mendengarkan sambil terus menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto balik memandang Sai. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bicara seperti kau ingin menjadi teman Sasuke dan berhubungan dekat dengannya."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian mendengus, "Heh. Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pria dingin itu. Sehari saja terus-terusan bersamanya, aku rasa aku akan membeku. Saking dinginnya." Naruto bergidik.

"Kau tidak menyukai Sasuke, kan Naruto?" Sai masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

Naruto memandang Sai dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ugh, jangan bercanda, Sai. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pria itu."

Sai terdiam, masih memandangi Naruto curiga.

"Ugh, ganti topic!" ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin memikirkan Sasuke."

* * *

Dua hari setelah Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke ke Sai, dia masih menemukan dirinya sendiri memandangi Sasuke dari jauh. Dia bahkan sampai hampir meledakkan seisi ruangan lab kimia karena dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke dan jubah lab putihnya.

"Ugh, sial. Kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu menarik dengan jubah labnya?" keluh Naruto dengan geram sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya di bawah keran air. Dia langsung meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet setelah dia menjatuhkan satu botol cairan kimia yang sedang ia coba buat dan mencuci tangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca, "Hey. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Meskipun Sasuke itu memang tampan, yang tidak akan pernah aku akui, tapi kau tidak mungkin tertarik padanya kan, Naruto. Sasuke itu pria. Dan kau... Naruto, kau tidak gay."

Naruto menatap wajahnya sendiri dengan kernyitan di dahinya. _'Ataukah aku memang...'_ gumamnya dalam hati, tidak berani untuk melanjutkan gumamannya sendiri.

* * *

Kiba berjalan menghampiri Naruto, mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya pergi ke karaoke.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Ikuuut...!" rujuk Kiba sambil berjalan disamping Naruto dan meraih pundak Naruto.

"Ugh, aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana, Kiba. Lagipula, kalau kau yang mengajak pergi pasti akhir-akhirnya akan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku tidak punya perasaan bagus tentang ini." Ucap Naruto, menolak ajakan Kiba untuk kesekian kalinya. Kiba sudah mengajak Naruto pergi dari sejak jam istirahat tadi siang.

"Aww, Naruto. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Akuilah kalau bermain denganku itu sangat menyenangkan, kan?" Kiba mengangkat-angkat alisnya dengan percaya diri. Lengannya masih melingkar di pundak Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendengus dan berpikir dalam hati, ' _Aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika Kiba melakukan sedikit_ _ **skinship**_ _denganku. Itu berarti aku tidak gay.'_ Dia kemudian mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa yakin bahwa dirinya itu tidak tertarik pada sesama jenis.

Melihat anggukan Naruto, Kiba salah mengartikan anggukan itu dan menyangka bahwa Naruto mengiyakan ajakannya untuk pergi ke karaoke.

"Yeay! Akhirnya kau mengiyakan! Ayo kita segera pergi dan bersenang-senang~!" ujar Kiba. "Sai bilang dia ikut kalau kau ikut pergi. Dan aku juga mengajak Hinata dan beberapa gadis yang lain." Lanjutnya senang lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya,"Eh? Tapi aku tidak bilang aku mau ikut."

"Tidak ada alasaaaaaan!" seru Kiba sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sai dan temannya yang lain.

* * *

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Kiba saat dia menyanyikan lagu favoritenya dengan suaranya yang sumbang dan Choji yang dengan semangat menggoyang-goyangkan marakas yang ia pegang. Dia tidak menyesal ikut pergi ke karaoke dengan Kiba. Dengan begini, menikmati waktunya bersama teman-teman dekatnya, membuat dia sedikit tidak memikirkan Sasuke dan jubah labnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang daritadi terlihat dengan malu menoleh ke arahnya. Sekali-kali, dia membalas tolehan Hinata dengan senyum manis kearahnya. Membuatnya tersipu malu dan berbisik ke arah ten-ten yang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi selain senyuman itu, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Hinata dan hanya menikmati waktunya dengan Kiba, Choji dan Sai.

Setelah beberapa lama bernyanyi, Naruto merasakan tenggorokannya mulai kering dan ia permisi untuk keluar sebentar dan membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman yang tadi ia lihat ada di pojokan lorong.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Sai begitu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Diapun keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan kearah mesin yang ia maksud. Ia pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan uang receh dari sakunya dan memasukan uang itu ke mesin. Dia melihat-lihat minuman yang tersedia kemudian menghela nafas begitu dia tidak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia lalu menekan tombol salah satu minuman yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia memutuskan membeli minuman itu hanya karena kemasannya berwarna oranye dan terlihat sangat menyegarkan.

Ia lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil minumannya.

"Kau yakin ingin meminum itu?" ujar seseorang dari belakangnya.

Naruto meloncat kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan hampir membuat jantungnya copot.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Naruto begitu dia melihat sosok pria tampan itu dengan pakaian casualnya yang jarang sekali Naruto lihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana bisa kau muncul begitu saja di belakangku? Apa kau seorang _vampire_?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya, "Itu kau yang terlalu penakut. Begitu saja sampai kaget dan terlihat sangat ketakutan."

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Bukan urusanmu, _teme_!" Naruto mendengus kemudian melangkah pergi, berhendak menjauhi Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran, apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan ditempat seperti ini. Seorang _elite_ seperti Uchiha pergi ke karaoke? Apa kau bercanda?

"Kau tidak akan kuat meminum minuman itu walau hanya seteguk, Naruto." ujar Sasuke, berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bisa meminum ini. Ini hanya minuman jeruk biasa." Ujarnya dengan percaya diri sambil menunjukkan Sasuke botol minumannya. Terlihat jelas dibagian bawah minuman itu tertulis, '50% _alochol'_.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tanpa ekspresi, "Minuman itu mengandung 50% alkohol." Ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, "Lalu kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa minum alkohol? _Well,_ aku memang belum pernah mencoba meminum alkohol, tapi belum tentu aku tidak bisa meminumnya, kan? Lagipula, kenapa kau peduli?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membuat kekacauan. Karaoke ini milik pamanku, Obito. Dan aku tidak ingin kau membuat onar di tempat yang merupakan properti milik Uchiha."

Naruto mendengus, "Kau meremehkanku dan menganggapku tidak bisa meminum alkohol, sekarang kau malah membangga-banggakan bahwa karaoke ini milik keluargamu?"

Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya, "Dengar, _dobe_. Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu dalam hal apapun. Itu hanya kau yang memang bodoh dan mudah terpancing orang."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian membuka tutup botol minuman yang ada di tangannya. "Lihat ini! Aku tunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa meminum alkohol!" ucapnya sebelum dia meneguk minuman itu.

Seketika minuman itu meluncur di tenggorokan Naruto, tenggorokannya terasa panas dan membuat Naruto terbatuk dan memuntahkan sedikit minumannya ke lantai. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan satu tegukan saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Ugh..." Minuman yang terasa asam dan pahit dilidahnya itu membuat Naruto terengah. Merasa Sasuke masih meremehkannya. "Aku bisa!" ujarnya lagi dan kembali meneguk minuman itu, kali ini ia menghiraukan rasa panas di tenggorokannya dan langsung meneguk minuman itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Matanya terlihat sedikit, hanya sedikit, membesar melihat Naruto yang langsung menghabiskan minuman itu dalam satu tegukan.

"HA!" Naruto menunjukkan botol kosong di depan muka Sasuke dan tersenyum sangat lebar, hampir seluruh deretannya terlihat. "KAU LIHAT! AKU MENGHABISKAN SEMUANYA SEKALIGUS!" ujar Naruto dengan bangga.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang wajahnya mulai memerah, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan Naruto tunjukkan.

"HAHAHA! Akui saja kalau aku hebat!" ujar Naruto bangga kemudian melemparkan botol kosong itu kearah Sasuke. Tenaga lemparannya terlalu lemah untuk membuat botol itu mengenai Sasuke. Botol itu pun hanya menderat beberapa senti di kaki Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus lalu membalikkan badannya dengan semangat, masih merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena terlalu semangat membalikkan badan, atau mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya, seketika setelah Naruto membalikkan badannya, ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Nyaris saja Naruto terjatuh dan menghantam lantai dibawahnya, tapi Sasuke dengan gesit bergerak ke arah Naruto dan menangkap badannya.

"Ugh..." Naruto mulai merasa mual.

Sasuke menghela nafas, " _I told you._ " Ucapnya terdengar sedikit kesal.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tamu dan melemparkan Naruto ke kasur di hadapannya. Dia menggeram kesal dan bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia membawa Naruto yang sudah mabuk ke rumahnya? Untuk apa pula dia sampai mengirimkan pesan ke ponsel Kiba—melalui ponsel Naruto, tentu saja—bahwa Naruto pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan?

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terbaring begitu saja di ranjang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. _Aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku tidak ingin dia mengacau di tempat milik pamanku._ Ujarnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia kemu dian berbalik badan, hendak membiarkan Naruto tertidur dan pergi ke dapur. Namun, niatnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya.

"Sasuke... kau dan jubah labmu... ugh..." ucap Naruto sambil berguling dan berbaring di atas lengan kanannya. Ia terlihat meraih sprei di hadapannya dan mencengkeram sprei itu sambil menggeramkan Nama Sasuke, "Urgh, Sasuke. _F*ck you and your handsome face_." Geramnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis matanya kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Naruto?"

Naruto kembali berguling dan berbaring telentang. Dia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya masih merah merona.

"Hey, Sasuke... Si pria tampan yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ dengan jubah lab-nya. Kemari dan temani aku?" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. "Naruto, kau... gay?"

Naruto mengendus, "Tidak mungkin aku gay. Aku hanya ingin mencobamu. Kau tahu, kau dan dada bidangmu? Aku ingin melihat wajah seperti apa yang akan kau tunjukkan saat kita melakukannya. Dan lagipula, apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana melakukannya dengan sesama pria? Aku mendengar rumor bahwa rasanya lebih menakjubkan di bandingkan ketika kita melakukannya dengan perempuan?" Naruto berkata panjang lebar.

Sasuke menjilat bibinya yang terasa kering dan masih menatap Naruto di ranjang, terbaring dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Sangat mengundang. Sasuke tahu ini salah dan dia seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini. Jika orang tuanya tau apa yang hendak ia lakukan ini, Sasuke yakin dia pasti akan diusir dari rumah dan tidak akan lagi dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchica.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengerang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengundang.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram, "Terserah!" serunya gusar lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memposisikan badannya untuk berada di atas Naruto. "Kau yang menggodaku, jadi jangan harap kau yang akan berada diposisi 'pria'." Ucap Sasuke sebelum dia melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

Naruto mendesah kedalam ciuman Sasuke dan menarik baju Sasuke, dengan tidak sabar ingin melepaskan baju itu dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengikuti apa yang Naruto mau. Dia berhenti mencium Naruto dan membuka bajunya, melempar kaosnya itu kesembarang tempat.

" _This is just a physical contact_. Kau harus mengingat itu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati wajah Naruto dan menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, menariknya perlahan sebelum melepasnya dan menjilatnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke. Cepat bantu aku buka bajuku," geram Naruto kesal. Dia dari tadi mencoba membuka seragamnya—dia masih menggunakan seragamnya karena dia pergi ke karaoke bersama Kiba langsung dari sekolah—namun tangannya terlalu gemetaran untuk bisa membuka satu kancing saja.

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum menyeringai melihat itu sebelum dia membatu Naruto membuka bajunya, "Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, hanya ada hubungan fisik diantara kita dan jika salah satu dari kita ada yang melibatkan perasaan, kita harus menghentikan semua ini."

Naruto mendengus, "Kau tau aku tidak gay dan kau tau aku membencimu. Tidak mungkin aku akan menyukaimu. Aku hanya pensaran denganmu. Sekarang berhenti bicara _and f*ck me_."

* * *

 **-** **Present Day -**

Sai menghela nafas lega begitu dia keluar dari toko serba ada dan mengetahui bahwa hujan sudah reda. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa boks ramen instan untuk makan malamnya. Dia menatap langit, memastikan bahwa hujan benar-benar sudah reda. Dia tidak ingin begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya dari toko itu, hujan mengguyurnya dan membuatnya basah kuyup. Dia kemudian menjauh dari toko dan berjalan pulang.

Sai yang memang tinggal di beberapa blok setelah apartemen kecil tempat tinggal Naruto, memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat sahabatnya itu dan mungkin memberi beberapa boks ramen ia beli untuk Naruto. Sahabatnya itu sangat suka ramen, kan? Naruto pasti akan sangat senang melihat Sai membawakannya ramen instan.

Sai tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri begitu dia membayangkan ekspresi senang Naruto. Sai hendak berbelok ke lorong dimana pintu apartemen Naruto berada begitu dia mendengar suara Naruto.

"Ugh, Sasuke... Setidaknya biarkan aku membuka pintunya dulu."

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengintip Dari jauh. Dia melihat Naruto membelakangi pintunya dan Sasuke berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertempel di leher Naruto dan terlihat jelas dengan posisi Naruto yang sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, Sasuke sedang menciumi leher Naruto. Sasuke terdengar menggeram kesal lalu mundur selangkah dari posisinya. Dia menjilat bibirnya sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang merah.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintunya. Sasuke dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto, meninggalkan Sai yang tanpa mereka sadari memperhatikan dari jauh dengan wajah yang datar.

* * *

 **\- to be continued -**

 **... Jangan lupa review ~ _Let me know what you think. /love love/_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Makasih banget buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk nulis** _ **review**_ **di** _ **chapter**_ **sebelumnya.** _ **I highly appreciate that. Seriously.**_ **Karena bagi** _ **author**_ **,** _ **review**_ **itu** _ **feedback**_ **paling berharga. /** _ **love love**_ **/  
**

 **Makasih juga untuk yang udah** _ **follow**_ **sama** _ **favourite**_ _ **story**_ **ini. Bahagia banget pas ada notif dari** _ **e-mail**_ **, isinya dari semua. Aaaa ~ /** _ **hug hug**_ **semua** _ **reader**_ **tersayang/**

 **Untuk** _ **reviewer**_ **dengan** _ **username**_ **aka-chan (berhubung** _ **review**_ **pake akun** _ **guest**_ **, jadi bales sini aja TwT):** _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ _ **for your review. But sorry, I can't update this story everyday. I would love to if I could. Unfortunately, I don't really have a lot of spare time to update. But I would always try my best to update quickly. I mean, I promise I wouldn't let my readers wait longer than a week.**_ **;)** _ **once again, thank you for the review and thank you for expecting that this story would become a good one. I hope I could meet your and all of the readers' expectation. /much love/**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **ini akan sedikit lebih pendek dari _chapter_ sebelumnya dikarenakan saya senang menghentikan _chapter_ di bagian-bagian yang bikin greget. /eh**

 ** _Anyway,_ silahkan menikmati chapter 2 ~ ! /cium cium/**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Semua karakter Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi hatinya Kiba itu milikku. /digeplak/**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **YAOI. Boys love story**_ **. Gak suka, tolong jangan dibaca.**

 **Ada beberapa karakter yang tidak tinggal di Konoha yang aku munculkan di cerita ini.** _ **Forgive me.**_ **Aku hanya kekurangan karakter-karakter yang seangkatan dengan Naruto. lol**

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep –**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2 –**

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya begitu dia merasakan ada cahaya hangat yang menyentuh pelipisnya. Dia lalu perlahan membuka matanya dan menggeram begitu cahaya itu mengenai matanya, membutakannya untuk sesaat. Naruto menutupi cahaya itu dengan tangannya kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi jendela kamarnya dan terbaring diatas lengan kirinya. Semalam setelah Sasuke pergi begitu saja, Naruto langsung melemparkan badannya ke kasur tanpa menutupi jendelanya dengan gordennya yang berwarna abu-abu. Pantas saja di pagi hari itu sinar matahari yang baru seperdelapan muncul dari ufuk timur, bisa masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan kemudian memandangi bayangannya sendiri yang terlihat di cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba, kejadian malam kemarin terputar lagi di ingatannya. Dia mengingat punggung Sasuke. Dia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke berkata bahwa apa yang mereka miliki sudah berakhir. Naruto menggeratakkan giginya. Dia tahu ini semua salah dia. Salah dia yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan tiga kata terkutuk itu.

Naruto menggeram lalu menghela nafas dan bergerak untuk berbaring tengkurap. Dia menggesek-gesekkan mukanya ke atas bantal dengan sedikit frustasi. _Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Sasuke hari ini di Sekolah? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa dia akan diam saja dan menganggap apa yang terjadi kemarin itu tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi?_ Naruto menghela nafas sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ugh.. Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku harus tetap pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau Kiba atau Sai bertanya kenapa aku bolos." Gerutunya kesal lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu. Dia seorang Uchiha. Pasti Naruto yang memang menggoda dan mendekati Sasuke dari awal."

"Tapi aku mendengarnya sendiri."

"Kau tidak mempunyai bukti. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha melakukan hal sehina itu. Pasti Naruto. Aku sudah menyadari dari dulu. Dia sering memandang Uchiha dengan tatapan yang aneh. Pasti Naruto yang memang gay!"

"Ugh, tapi…"

"Tidak. Aku yakin, Naruto lah yang menggoda dan Sasuke hanya masuk dijebakan Naruto. Naruto itu dari dulu emang anak yang nakal."

* * *

Naruto turun dari bus kota kemudian memandang gerbang sekolah dan memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati gerbang sekolah dan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menepuk pipinya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Yosh! Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Naruto." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang cukup pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. "Kalau kau bertemu dengan Sasuke, berlaku lah seperti biasa dan anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

Naruto pun mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri kemudian melangkah masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Dia sengaja datang beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan Sasuke. Karena Naruto tahu, Sasuke selalu datang pagi-pagi. Dulu pun dia pernah melakukan sedikit sesi berciuman ketika Naruto tidak sengaja datang terlalu pagi dan kelas masih sepi pada saat itu. Naruto menggelangkan kepalanya, menghilangkan sedikit _flashback_ tentang hari itu di kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah dengan memasang senyum lebar dan girangnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Naruto tersenyum genit kearah seorang perempuan yang tengah memandanginya. Perempuan itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan geli kemudian berbisik ke teman perempuan yang berdiri disampingnya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya namun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Beberapa orang pun—tanpa Naruto sadari—memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan yang aneh sepanjang Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor dan masuk kelasnya.

"Sai!" Naruto langsung duduk di tempat duduknya, tepat di samping tempat duduk Sai, dan menyapa Sai yang terlihat sudah siap dengan buku dan tempat pensil di atas mejanya.

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk ke arahnya, "Yo."

Begitu Naruto terduduk, bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Naruto melihat ke samping kanannya, tempat Kiba duduk, namun tidak melihat Kiba disana.

"Kiba bolos?" tanya Naruto ke arah Sai, menghiraukan Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di bangku tepat di depan Naruto.

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin. Atau mungkin dia telat. Semalam dia bilang dia pergi dengan Tamaki, anak perempuan SMA Suna dan mungkin pergi mabuk? Kau tahu Kiba."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Heh, Kiba. Anak itu, entah kapan dia akan berhenti bermain dengan wanita."

Sai tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai, hendak bertanya ada apa. Tidak biasanya Sai tidak merespon perkataan Naruto. Bahkan biasanya, meskipun Naruto hanya berkata 'hm', Sai pun akan menjawab dengan 'hm', sampai Naruto yang berhenti merespon. Namun niatnya bertanya terhenti begitu Iruka masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran sastranya.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas begitu dia masuk ruang ganti pakaian setelah pelajaran olahraga. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika tadi mereka bermain bola basket. Kali ini tim para pria dibagi menjadi dua dan mereka harus saling merebut skor dari tim yang lain. Dan tentu saja, tim Naruto harus melawan tim Sasuke. Dan dia sangat tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sangat tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkonsentrasi melawan Sasuke dengan baju olahraganya dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat? Sangat tidak bisa.

Naruto dengan kesal membuka bajunya dan melemparnya ke dalam loker miliknya. _Terkutuk kau dan badan_ _ **sexy**_ _mu, Sasuke!_ Gerutu Naruto dengan kesal dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi begini badan seorang gay?" ujar Neji, pria bermata pucat yang baru saja masuk ruang ganti begitu Naruto membuka bajunya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap Neji dengan tajam, "Apa kau bilang?"

Neji mendengus, "Kau gay dan kau punya masalah dengan pendengaranmu, Nargay?"

Lee, pria berambut potongan mangkuk terbalik yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang Neji memandang Naruto, "Oooh! Ooh! Jadi rumor itu benar? Naruto GAY!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat, tidak peduli dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan mereka dan mulai berbisik sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyebarkan gosip! Apa buktinya? Aku tidak..." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ternyata sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. "Aku bukan GAY!" ujarnya dengan kesal sambil menepuk loker dengan telapak tanganya dengan penuh tenaga, membuat loker di belakangnya sedikit bergoyang.

Naruto lalu mengambil seragamnya dengan kesal dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Menatap Sasuke dengan benci begitu dia melewati Sasuke sambil menggerakan mulutnya membentuk kata-kata ' _F*ck You!'_ tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan dingin dan membiarkan semua orang mulai membicarakan Naruto begitu pria berambut kuning itu berjalan pergi menjauh sambil memakai seragamnya.

* * *

Naruto meletakkan piring makan siangnya dengan kasar. Masih merasa kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruang ganti. Kiba, yang memang datang telat dan baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya pas jam istirahat makan siang, terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto.

" _Dude_! Bisa lebih tidak kasar? Aku sedang mencoba menikmati makan siangku." Kiba membentangkan jemarinya, menunjukkan semangkuk udon kari yang ada di depannya.

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan kesal, "Diam kau, Kiba!"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Sai yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Ada apa dengan temanmu itu, Sai?" tanya Kiba dengan bingung. Dia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di ruang ganti baju tadi karena dia memang baru saja datang.

Sai memandang Naruto di sampingnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kantin dan menemukan tidak sedikit orang sedang melihat kearah meja mereka sambil berbisik. Dia pun mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Naruto, "Apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Abaikan saja mereka!"

"Oh, kau belum mendengar kabar yang beredar, Kiba?" ucap seorang pria berkulit gelap sambil mengemut sebatang lolipop, yang tadinya duduk di belakang mereka, berjalan menghampiri tempat Naruto, Sai dan Kiba duduk.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan, Omoi?" Kiba menatap Omoi dengan bingung.

"Naruto, temanmu ini, Kiba. Dia gay. Dan semua orang memanggil dia Nargay." Jawab Omoi, tersenyum licik dengan batang lolipop yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

Kiba mengedipkan matanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, "Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Omoi dengan kesal, "Berhenti menyebarkan gosip, Omoi! Aku bukan gay!" ujar Naruto, cukup keras sehingga semua orang di kantin bisa mendengar.

"Oh? Kau yakin? Aku dengar kau selalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah kau ingin menerkamnya? Kau tahu maksudku?" ucap Omoi, masih dengan senyuman mengejek dan menyebalkan.

Kiba masih mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin gay. Dia dan aku sering pergi untuk mencari perempuan."

Omoi mendengus, "Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa itu hanya sebuah kamuflase? Mungkin saja sebenarnya selama ini dia mengikutimu pergi kemana-mana karena sebenarnya dia ingin.." Omoi mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk membuat gerakan isyarat untuk tanda kutip, ".. mencobamu. Mungkin dia sedang menunggumu sampai kau lengah, Kiba."

Kiba mengedipkan matanya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"Mau bagaimana pun, dia gay dan hanya peduli dengan _sex_." Ucap Omoi dengan asal.

Naruto menggertakkan rahangnya lalu berdiri dan dengan tidak berpikir panjang, dia langsung menghantam tulang pipi Omoi dengan tinjunya. Membuat batang lolipop yang ada di mulutnya patah. Omoi menggeram lalu meludahkan lolipop di bibirnya, beserta sedikit cipratan darah.

Dia lalu meraih kerah baju Naruto dan menarik baju Naruto, "Heh, _faggot!_ Beraninya kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang kotor dan menjijikkan itu!" ujarnya marah lalu balas memukul pelipis Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto terhuyung. Namun dia tidak mau kalah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening yang tertinggal ketika Omoi mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di pelipisnya. Dia kemudian melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke arah Omoi. Omoi yang sudah mengantisipasi gerakan itu lalu menangkap tinju Naruto dan mencengkeram tangan Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal dan dengan gesit dan dibakar oleh rasa amarah, dia melayangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari cengkeraman Omoi dan mendaratkannya di perut Omoi.

"Gah!" Omoi mengaduh begitu kepalan tangan Naruto menikam ulu hatinya.

Baru saja Omoi hendak membalas Naruto, Kakashi dan Gai dengan buru-buru menghampiri mereka dan menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" Ujar Gai, guru olahraga sambil menahan Omoi.

"Naruto, Omoi. Kalian berdua ikut saya ke ruang guru!" seru Kakashi lalu menyeret Naruto yang masih ingin menghantam Omoi dengan tinjunya, meninggalkan Kiba yang diam terpaku di bangkunya dan Sai yang dengan diam memperhatikan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" geram Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Kakashi dari kerah belakang baju seragamnya.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan terus berjalan di ikuti Naruto, Omoi dan Gai menuju ruang guru.

' _Ini semua pasti ulah Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang tahu aku gay, yang memang bukan, selain dia!_ _ **F*CK**_ _!'_ gerutu Naruto dengan marah dalam hati. Bersumpah dalam hatinya, jika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria tampan yang _sexy_ apabila wajahnya dipenuhi keringat itu. Dan Naruto pun membuat catatan dalam hatinya, untuk berhenti berpikir bahwa Sasuke itu _sexy_.

* * *

 **\- end of chapter 2 –**

 **Maafkan aku,** _ **fans**_ **Omoi diluar sana. Tidak bermaksud membuat Omoi menyebalkan. Lololol**

 **ANYWAY, REVIEW! PLEASE ~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Makasih pembacaku yang udah menyampatkan diri untu memberikan review di Chapter 2. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. /love-love/**

 **Maaf udah bikin nunggu, silahkan nikmati _chapter_ 3 yaaa ~ !**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Dan berhubung Kiba juga karaker di Naruto, berarti Kiba juga milik M.K-Sensei. /Kemudian authornya nyiapin karung untuk culik kiba/ /uhukabaikanuhuk/**

 **Yahoo _belongs to its developer_.**

 ** _Warning_ : _boysxboys. yaoi._**

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep -**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya yang selama ini cukup normal bisa berubah menjadi penuh kontroversi. Setiap kali Naruto menampakkan dirinya di sekolah, berbagai reaksi muncul dari setiap orang di sekitarnya. Ada yang menatapnya dengan jijik, ada yang tak henti berbisik dengan teman di sebelahnya, ada yang mengsiulinya, sampai ada yang dengan sengaja mencolek atau menepuk bokong Naruto dan tertawa geli.

Berkali-kali Naruto ingin menghabisi orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh ataupun dengan tatapan yang menjijikan. Namun Naruto terus mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Mereka pikir dengan mereka memperlakukan Naruto seperti manusia paling kotor, mereka bisa membuat Naruto menyerah? Atau mereka pikir Naruto akan menangis terseguk dan terlihat seperti orang lemah? Tidak. Naruto cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua itu. Dia hanya akan bersikap acuh. Dia tidak akan memperdulikan semua orang itu. Lagipula, Naruto tidak butuh mereka. Naruto masih punya Sai dan Kiba.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan menendang bangku Sasuke dihadapannya. Sasuke yang sedang terduduk diam di bangku itu sontak terkaget dan berbalik ke arah Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan seolah ingin mencengkeram kepala Naruto dan membotaki kepalanya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke melakukan sesuatu—apapun itu—terhadap Naruto, namun Ibiki masuk kedalam ruangan kelas dan langsung memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan matematika mereka, memaksa Sasuke untuk membalikkan badannya lagi.

* * *

Sai berjalan menuju taman di samping lapangan baseball milik SMA Konoha. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman sampai dia melihat pria berambut kuning sedang terbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal diatas rumput. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menghampirinya.

"Naruto." Sai kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. "Aku membawa roti soba pesananmu." Lanjutnya lalu menyimpan satu kantong berisi roti dan minuman ber-pack di samping kepala Naruto.

"Hm..." Naruto hanya bergumam menjawab ucapan Sai.

Sai pun memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa dan mulai membuka kemasan roti miliknya dan memakannya. Suasana diantara mereka berdua kemudian hening dan hanya terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari lapangan baseball. Sepertinya team baseball SMA Konoha sedang berlatih untuk menunjukkan kemampuan team mereka di festival olahraga nanti.

"Kiba mana?" tanya Naruto kemudian, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Entah. Mungkin dia sedang menggoda perempuan kelas sebelah? Kau tahu, dia masih belum menyerah mengejar Hinata?" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai dan melihat Sai tersenyum. Entah kenapa, hatinya yang sebenarnya masih sangat kacau—hati siapa yang tidak akan kacau ketika orang yang kau sukai mencampakkanmu dan seluruh isi sekolah tiba-tiba memusuhimu?—begitu dia melihat senyum Sai, dia merasa sedikit senang. Sekali lagi dia mengingatkan dirinya. Naruto masih punya Sai dan Kiba yang masih dengan tidak keberatan berada disisinya.

"Sai." Naruto menyebut nama Sai kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di samping Sai. "Terima kasih."

Sai mengedipkan matanya kemudian menatap Naruto, "Untuk?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahu. Untuk masih bersedia tetap menjadi temanku. Meskipun banyak rumor-rumor jelek tentangku akhir-akhir ini."

Sai tersenyum, "Aku mengenalmu bukan baru kemarin, Naruto. Rumor seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Lagipula, jika memang benar kau _gay_ , itu pilihanmu. Dan aku tidak akan mengganggu gugat soal hal itu."

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. Dia lalu dengan bercanda mendorong pundak Sai dengan tinjunya. " _Damn, man_. Jangan membuatku tersentuh kemudian menjadi sedikit _emotional_. _Emotional_ itu sangat bukan jati diriku. Bukan." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heh, tapi kenyataannya begitu Naruto. Sekali lagi, itu pilihanmu." Ucap Sai dibarengi dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat mata sipitnya tertutup.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang di tim baseball yang sedang berlatih. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai rumor ini. Tapi, jika orang yang sekarang ada dibenakku benar-benar orang yang menyebarkan rumor ini, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."

Sai terdiam untuk sesaat sambil menatap wajah Naruto, "Orang yang ada dibenakmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk namun memilih untuk diam dan tidak memperpanjang bahasan mengenai itu. Mau bagaimanapun, dia belum bercerita tentang hubungan yang pernah dia miliki dengan Sasuke kepada Sai.

"Aku beruntung masih punya kau dan Kiba. Jika... Jika suatu saat salah satu dari kalian menjauhiku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan menghadapi situasi ini atau tidak." Kata Naruto, masih memandangi orang-orang di lapangan baseball. "Mau bagaimanapun, aku masih ingin lulus dari sekolah ini dan aku tidak mau pindah sekolah hanya karena rumor ini."

Sai terdiam, masih memandangi wajah Naruto. Dia kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan tim baseball.

* * *

Ino, gadis kelas 3 SMA Konoha dan ketua club koran sekolah, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruangan club yang ia ketuai sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya yang berwarna biru muda dengan gantungan pom-pom yang bergerak kesana kemari saat ia berlari. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri meskipun dia sedang berlari dan sedikit terengah-engah. Dia lalu membuka pintu ruangan club dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda dengan bando berwarna merah yang membentuk seperti telinga kelinci, sedang asik mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_ di hadapannya, hampir meloncat begitu Ino membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba dan keras.

"INO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" protes Sakura dengan kesal.

Ino masuk kedalam ruangan klubnya kemudian menutup pintu. Ia lalu berjalan dengan semangat kearah Sakura dan menutup laptop Sakura dengan paksa.

"Ino! Apa-apaan? Aku sedang menulis berita yang akan diterbitkan senin nanti!" protes Sakura tambah kesal.

"Lupakan berita soal kelinci kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya yang tidak penting itu, Sakura. Aku punya berita yang lebih _happening_ dan pasti akan menjadi _big hit_ di koran kita!" ujar Ino dengan antusias.

Sakura mendengus, " _Happening_ apa maksudmu? Paling juga berita yang kau maksud itu hanya tentang tim olahraga yang berlatih untuk festival nanti, kan?"

"Bukaaaaan." Ino membuka kunci layar ponselnya lalu meletakkan ponselnya itu tepat di depan wajah Sakura, "Lihat ini!"

Sakura menggeram kesal lalu mengambil ponsel Ino dari genggaman Ino. "Terlalu dekat!" protesnya sebelum dia kemudian membaca sebuah email yang dikirim dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri _anonymous_.

 _ **From:**_ **anonymous** **y**

 _ **Subject: Important**_ _ **happening and big news.**_

 _ **Body:**_

 _ **Dear**_ _klub koran SMA Konoha,_

 _Aku punya kabar yang sangat menarik. Masih ingat tentang berita mengenai Naruto dan orientasi seksualnya? Kabarnya, Naruto memang benar-benar_ _ **gay**_ _dan ternyata apa yang Omoi pernah katakan ketika dia dan Naruto bertengkar di kantin hari itu, tentang Naruto yang mengincar Kiba. Itu benar!_

 _Aku melihatnya sendiri! Suatu hari ketika jam istirahat aku melihat Kiba, seperti biasa, dia sedang menggoda seorang gadis pemalu yang aku bahkan lupa namanya siapa. Dan aku melihat Naruto ada disana. Dan dia menatap gadis itu dengan penuh benci. Aku pun melihat setelah beberapa lama Naruto menatap Kiba tak kenal lelah menggoda gadis itu, Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan merangkul Kiba! Naruto pasti cemburu dan dia tidak ingin Kiba menggoda gadis sok lugu itu!_

 _Dan setelah itu, Naruto menarik Kiba dan kemudian pergi entah kemana. Bersama Kiba tentu saja. Selain itu, aku pun sering melihat Naruto menyandarkan dirinya ke arah Kiba jika mereka sedang duduk-duduk berdua di bangku panjang di taman sekolah. Aku yakin! Aku yakin pasti Naruto mengincar Kiba dan ingin melakukan sesuatu,_ _ **if you know what I mean**_ _, pada Kiba!_

Sakura membaca pesan itu dengan kernyitan di dahinya. "Apa ini benar-benar berita atau hanya imajinasi seorang... apa itu sebutannya? Orang-orang yang senang dengan _boys love story_? _Fujoshi_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ino mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan, Sakura. Tapi, berita mengenai Naruto yang _gay_ memang sedang heboh, bukan? Kalau kita sebarkan pesan ini juga, berita ini pasti akan meledak!" ujar Ino dengan antusias.

Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah apa katamu, Ino."

* * *

Sasuke turun dari mobil mewahnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan menyuruh Kisame, supir pribadinya untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini. Dia akan dijemput oleh Itachi, kakaknya. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menemui Shisui dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Kisame mengangguk kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gedung bangungan sekolahnya kemudian dengan ekspresi dingin berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Dia baru saja memasuki koridor sekolah dan dia sudah melihat orang-orang tengah bergerombol di depan papan informasi yang memang dipajang tepat di dekat loker sepatu murid. Sasuke yang biasanya tidak begitu tertarik dengan apapun berita yang mungkin sedang _happening_ di sekolah, merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di geromboli murid-murid lain.

Sasuke kemudian perlahan menghampiri gerombolan itu, memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya. Siapa tahu dia mendengar sedikit bisikan-bisikan orang-orang di depan papan informasi itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap seorang pria berambut coklat ke teman di sebelahnya.

"Ugh, aku tidak menyangka Naruto mengincar Kiba." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, Kiba memang _sexy_. Meskipun dia genit, tidak aneh Naruto mengincar Kiba." Ucap murid yang lain.

"Kiba dan Naruto, siapa menurutmu yang _tachi_ (1)dan siapa yang _neko_ (2)?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ikal dan dijawab oleh tawa geli oleh teman di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya dan mendengus pelan, cukup pelan sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyadari dengusan itu. Gosip yang mengabarkan bahwa Naruto _gay_ masih saja menyebar luas. Sasuke pikir setelah satu hari atau dua hari—atau mungkin paling lama satu minggu, gosip itu akan berhenti beredar. Namun ternyata, gosipnya semakin meluas dan sekarang bahkan ditambah dengan gosip bahwa Naruto menginginkan Kiba? Apa orang-orang di penerbit koran sekolah itu bercanda? Mana mungkin Naruto mengincar atau menyukai atau menginginkan atau apapun itu yang mereka sebut, seorang seperti Kiba? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak mungkin mengincar Kiba. Kenapa? Karena Naruto mengatakan langsung didepannya bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke. Bukan Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam, berhenti berjalan begitu dia menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya lalu kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Naruto nampaknya belum datang dan dia lagi-lagi mengernyitkan keningnya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan gosip murahan tentang Naruto dan Kiba? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke jika memang Naruto menyukai Kiba? Tidak ada. Apa Sasuke peduli dengan siapa yang Naruto pilih untuk menjadi pasangannya? Apa Sasuke akan peduli jika suatu saat Naruto memang mengakui bahwa dia _gay_ dan ternyata dia kemudian berpacaran dengan Kiba?

Sasuke mendengus lagi kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Mengeluarkan buku pilosofi yang belum selesai dia baca dan membuka buku itu, berhendak untuk membacanya sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan peduli dengan hidup Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit sambil mencoba membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya. _Tapi Naruto bilang dia menyukaiku. Bukan Kiba._ Geramnya dalam hati.

* * *

Kiba berlari sambil mengikatkan dasinya, masuk ke koridor sekolah. Dia bisa mendengar bel masuk kelas berdentum dengan cukup nyaring. Koridor sekolah pun sudah terlihat sedikit sepi. Murid-murid yang lain nampaknya sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran pertama di hari itu.

"Sial, sial, siaaaaal. Semoga Anko- _sensei_ belum datang dan aku tidak terlambat." Ucapnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, masih berlari menuju kelasnya yang memang terletak di paling pojok koridor sekolah.

Setelah Kiba tiba di depan kelas yang pintunya sudah tertutup, dia menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu. Dia menghela nafas lega begitu tahu bahwa belum ada guru yang masuk ke kelasnya, dan teman-teman sekelasnya masih asik bercanda dan mengobrol dengan temannya masing-masing.

"Haaaaaa… Aku masih belum telat!" ujar Kiba dengan lumayan kencang sambil menutup pintu kembali. Suaranya yang cukup kencang, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arah Kiba. Dan begitu mereka melihat Kiba, mereka terdiam.

Kiba yang tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Naruto. "Yo, Naruto! Kenapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Naruto yang memang daritadi terlihat sangat kesal, mendongak, memandang Kiba yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dan kemudian duduk dibangkunya. Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak kemudian tersenyum melihat Kiba yang bersifat sama seperti biasa terhadapnya.

"Hai, Kiba." Jawab Naruto.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa? Kau nampak lesu." Tanya Kiba, terdengar sedikit khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun meski Naruto masih digosipkan _gay_ , Naruto adalah teman Kiba yang sudah Kiba kenal dari lama. Dan dia tidak suka melihat Naruto tidak bersikap enerjik dan berisik seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Bukan apa-apa, Kiba." Jawabnya.

Orang-orang seisi kelas dengan terang-terangan memperhatikan interaksi mereka kemudian mulai berbisik pada satu sama lain. Yang terdiam hanyalah Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang tertidur di bangku paling depan.

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Semenjak pertengkaran Naruto dan Omoi waktu itu, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di kantin. Mereka memilih untuk pergi duduk-duduk atau makan di tempat yang sepi. Di bangku taman sekolah, di atap gedung sekolah, ataupun di tempat-tempat lain yang sekiranya tidak terlalu banyak orang yang akan mengganggu mereka—Naruto lebih tepatnya.

Naruto dan Sai sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke atap sekolah, meninggalkan Kiba yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang untuknya dan teman-temannya. Kiba seperti biasa, berjalan sambil bersiul dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

Baru saja dia masuk ke area kantin dan hendak berjalan ke arah tempat yang menjual berbagai macam roti, Zaku(3) menghadang Kiba dan menatap Kiba dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Kiba mengangkat kedua alis matanya, "Apa maumu, Zaku?"

Zaku mendengus kemudian tersenyum licik. "Jadi seorang Kiba Inuzuka yang selama ini terkenal dengan pria yang suka menggoda wanita ini, usaha-usahanya untuk menggoda gadis-gadis itu hanya sebuah kamuflase?"

Kiba mengernyit dan menatap Zaku dengan kesal, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh! Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Kiba. Orang-orang sudah membicarakannya. Kau dan Naruto punya hubungan yang lebih dari teman, bukan? Usahamu menggoda gadis-gadis hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi jati dirimu yang sebenarnya sama dengan Naruto, kan? _**GAY**_."

Kiba menggeram kesal dan meraih kerah baju Zaku, "Jangan asal bicara kau!"

Zaku mendengus lagi, "Semua orang sudah tahu, Kiba. Kau tidak usah menyembunyikan semuanya. Apa yang dituliskan penerbit koran hari ini bisa membuktikan kedekatanmu dengan Naruto yang terlihat sudah lebih dari teman."

Kiba masih mengernyitkan keningnya, "Koran?"

Zaku mengangkat kedua alis matanya, "Kau belum membaca apa yang dipajang di papan informasi hari ini?"

Kiba terdiam kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Zaku lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah papan informasi. Begitu dia sampai di depan papan pengumuman, Kiba langsung melirik kertas paling besar dan paling menonjol dari kertas yang lain kemudian membacanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"… _Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan merangkul Kiba! Naruto pasti cemburu dan dia tidak ingin Kiba menggoda gadis sok lugu itu!_

 _Dan setelah itu, Naruto menarik Kiba dan kemudian pergi entah kemana. Bersama Kiba tentu saja. Selain itu, aku pun sering melihat Naruto menyandarkan dirinya ke arah Kiba jika mereka sedang duduk-duduk berdua di bangku panjang di taman sekolah. Aku yakin! Aku yakin pasti Naruto mengincar Kiba dan ingin melakukan sesuatu,_ _ **if you know what I mean**_ _, pada Kiba!_ " Kiba membaca pesan _e-mail_ yang dipajang di papan informasi dengan suara pelan.

Secara mendadak, _flashback_ tentang hari dimana Sai tidak masuk sekolah karena ada sesuatu yang harus diurusi, Kiba dan Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di bangku taman sekolah berdua dan makan siang mereka disana. Dia ingat betul sewaktu itu Naruto memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang sama di bangku panjang di taman itu. Dan mereka dengan tenang menikmati makan siang mereka. Setelah beberapa lama mereka makan dan perut mereka sudah penuh, Naruto menguap dengan keras dan mengeluh tentang betapa mengantuk dan malasnya dia dihari itu.

 ** _-flashback-_**

" _Bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja setelah pelajaran ini?" saran Naruto sambil menggeliat malas._

 _Kiba menggidikan bahunya, "Aku sih terserah. Aku tidak peduli dengan pelajaran Ebisu-sensei. Dia membosankan saat dia menjelaskan pelajarannya."_

 _Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian lagi-lagi menguap dengan keras, "Ugh… Ini semua salahmu, Kiba. Kau membuatku terjaga sampai pagi." Keluh Naruto. Semalam, Naruto dan Kiba menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain kartu di rumah Kiba. Dan karena Naruto yang terus-terusan kalah dan dia ingin sekali saja merebut kemenangan dari Kiba, Naruto terus memaksa untuk bermain sampai dia menang._

 _Kiba mendengus, "Itu kau yang tidak ingin mengakui kalau kau kalah dariku."_

" _Tapi kau curang, Kiba!" keluh Naruto. "Sekarang untuk bayaran karena kau curang, pinjamkan aku pundakmu. Aku benar-benar ngantuk." Ucap Naruto kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kiba._

 _Kiba hanya mendengus dan kembali memainkan ponselnya. Dia terlalu sibuk bertukaran pesan dengan teman perempuan barunya yang ia kenal dari aplikasi_ _ **chatting**_ _yang Choji beritahu padanya untuk peduli dengan Naruto yang tertidur bersender di pundaknya._

 ** _-end of flashback-_**

Kiba bergidik geli mengingat itu kemudian perasaan takut tiba-tiba menghampiri hatinya.

* * *

Kiba lansung berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi dari kelas begitu dia mendengar bel pulang sekolah berdering. Naruto yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya menoleh ke arah Kiba dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sai dan bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah dengan Kiba?"

Sai menyelempangkan tasnya di pundaknya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entah. Mungkin dia ada sesuatu yang harus dia urusi?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, "Apa? Dia juga tadi tidak menghampiri kita ke atap dan tidak membelikan roti pesanan kita."

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto." Jawab Sai dengan enteng.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan menyelempangkan tasnya. Dia dan Sai kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dan mereka pun berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sai." Naruto memanggil nama Sai begitu mereka berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Hm?" Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa menurutmu Kiba terganggu dengan apa yang dipajang di papan informasi?" tanya Naruto.

Sai terdiam untuk sesaat, "Kalau memang dia terganggu, dia pasti sudah berbicara denganmu. Kau tahu Kiba tidak bisa hanya diam?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Untuk saat ini, dia yang biasanya pasti akan merespon dengan tawa dan acuh dengan kabar burung yang selalu disebarkan orang-orang di sekolah tentang dirinya, hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak ingin berasumsi dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kiba. Bukan berarti Naruto menyukai Kiba, _well_ dia memang menyukai Kiba, tapi tidak secara romantis. Kiba dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum dia bertemu dengan Sai, Kiba dan Naruto sudah berteman cukup lama. Dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan temannya itu.

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat Kiba dan bertanya ada apa dengannya?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Kiba mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Naruto memang benar-benar menyukai sesama pria, Kiba tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Orientasi seksual Naruto itu bukan urusannya dan itu secara murni merupakan pilihan Naruto. Naruto dan Naruto seorang. Dia tidak akan mencampuri hal itu dan akan terus mendukung dan tetap menjadi teman baik Naruto. Tapi, kalau memang Naruto menyukai dirinya, Inuzuka Kiba, seorang _womanizer_ —setidaknya itu yang Kiba anggap tentang dirinya sendiri—Kiba tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia masih ingin berteman dengan Naruto. Jujur saja, orang seperti Naruto tidak gampang untuk dicari. Selain dia asik diajak bermain, Naruto adalah orang yang selalu peduli dengan orang disekitarnya dan tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk melakukan apapun demi temannya. Tapi Kiba juga tidak ingin berada di dekat Naruto untuk saat ini. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin menjadi bahan gosip dan orang-orang menyangka bahwa dia _gay_ seperti Naruto.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Naruto belum pernah mengakui bahwa dia memang _gay_. Bagaimana kalau kabar itu hanya bohong." Ujar Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

Kiba kemudian berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya sendiri, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan berpikir jernih. Dia tidak ingin berada di dekat Naruto tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Dia terus berjalan bolak-balik sampai Hana tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya.

"Kiba, ada Sai dibawah." Ucap Hana sambil mengetuk pintu Kiba.

"Sai?" Kiba berhenti mondar-mandir dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya. Cepat turun. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu." Jawab Hana kemudian pergi kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan kudapan untuk teman Kiba.

"Ah…. Aku bisa bertanya pada Sai." Gumam Kiba pada dirinya sendiri kemudian berjalan ke pintunya sebelum dia membuka pintunya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Kiba hendak menyebut nama Sai begitu dia sampai di ruang tamu, tapi dia terhenti. "Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang duduk di samping Sai kemudian berdiri begitu dia mendengar Kiba memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Hey, aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku di sini kemarin malam denganmu. Apa aku tidak boleh lagi datang kesini? Bahkan biasanya, kau selalu menyuruhku pergi langsung ke kamarmu."

Kiba bergidik ngeri mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Entah kenapa, yang Naruto katakan padanya barusan terdengar sangat salah. Otaknya dengan otomatis menghubungkan kata-kata Naruto tersebut dengan rumor tentang dirinya dan Naruto.

"Ugh, Naruto. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kiba dengan spontan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hah? Kenapa?"

Kiba menggeram kesal, "Kau sudah membaca rumor tentang dirimu dan aku? Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan gosip!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, merasa sedikit kesal. "Hey! Kau bilang kau akan terus menjadi temanku dan tidak akan peduli dengan gosip murahan itu!"

Kiba menggeram lagi, "Ugh. Kalau kau berada di posisiku, Naruto. Aku, Kiba Inuzuka, _womanizer_ di sekolah, digosipkan mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang _gay_? Apa kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan marah, "Ya. Dan kau berbicara seperti itu dengan orang yang digosipkan sebagai orang _gay_ yang kau sebutkan itu? Heh. _Wonderful!_ "

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan kesal, "Dengar, Naruto. Aku mungkin bisa mengabaikan berita soal kau dan orientasi seksual mu. Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku. Tapi jika gosip itu sudah membawa-bawa namaku, ugh. Maaf saja, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan dirimu. Aku bukan dirimu yang bisa dengan sok kuat menghadapi semua bisikan dan tatapan orang di sekitarku. Tidak. Aku masih punya _image_ yang ingin aku jaga."

Naruto masih menatap Kiba dengan marah. "Kau…. _F*ck_!" Naruto mendorong Kiba dengan kasar dan menendang tulang kering kaki Kiba, tepat dibawah lulut kaki kanan Kiba, membuat Kiba mengaduh sakit.

"Aww! _What the f*ck,_ Naruto!" Kiba memegangi kaki kanannya sambil menatap Naruto dengan geram.

"Terserah apa katamu, _dog-breath_!" Naruto mengambil tasnya kemudian dengan penuh amarah pergi dari rumah Kiba.

Sai yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka dari sofa, kemudian berdiri dan memandang Kiba untuk sesaat sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kiba lakukan. Dia lalu pergi mengejar Naruto.

* * *

 **\- to be continued -**

 **(1) _Tachi refers to "top" (or pitcher) in boyxboy sex._**

 **(2) _Neko refers to "bottom" (or catcher) in boyxboy sex._**

 **(3) Kalau ada yang lupa, Zaku itu karakter yang muncul pas ujian Chuunin sebelum Naruto shippuden. Dia pernah ngelawan Sasuke pas di hutan. _Go visit_ Naruto wikia _for further info._ Heheh**

 **Jangan lupa review ya. /emot love 1000/**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Maaf membuat menunggu. :( _Life's getting busy._ huks**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Pocari Sweat belongs to its corporations.**_

 _ **Waning: M-Rated. Rape. BoyxBoy.**_

* * *

 **\- In too Deep -**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4**

Naruto berjalan dengan kesal keluar dari halaman rumah Kiba. Dia tidak menyangka Kiba akan percaya dengan gosip itu. Padahal selama ini Naruto selalu ada disamping Kiba apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika Kiba dan Tsume—ibu kandung Kiba—bertengkar gara-gara Kiba kepergok pergi ke klub malam, yang jelas-jelas tidak boleh didatangi oleh anak dibawah umur seperti Kiba. Ketika itu Kiba kabur dari rumah dan Naruto dengan senang hati "menyembunyikan" Kiba dari amukan ibunya. Dan sekarang, hanya karena Naruto di gosipkan _gay_ dan menyukai Kiba, pria berambut coklat itu bisa dengan mudahnya termakan omongan orang dan menjauhi Naruto. _Well_ , jika mungkin suatu saat Naruto akan mengakui dia benar-benar _gay_ , Naruto tidak akan pernah menyukai Kiba secara romantis.

"Naruto!" Sai yang memang berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari sejak keluar dari rumah Kiba, memanggil nama Naruto ketika dia menyadari bahwa Naruto terus berjalan dengan kesal dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti berjalan.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan Sai dan terus berjalan sambil menahan kesal.

Sai menghela nafas lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih tangan Naruto, menahan Naruto untuk terus berjalan entah kemana tujuannya. "Naruto! Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto menggertakkan rahangnya kemudian menepis tangan Sai. "Apa yang kau mau? Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang ingin sendiri!"

Sai menatap Naruto yang terlihat sedang mencoba untuk mengontrol tarikan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah akibat usahanya untuk menahan amarah. "Naruto, tenangkan dirimu untuk sejenak." Ucap Sai kemudian.

Naruto menatap Sai dengan marah, dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata pada Sai untuk jangan menganggunya dan pergi tinggalkan dia sendiri. Naruto terlalu kesal untuk peduli dengan apapun yang mungkin akan Sai katakan.

"Naruto..." Sai menyebut nama Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Aku tahu kau sangat marah dengan Kiba dan semua yang sedang kau alami. Aku mengerti, tapi..."

Naruto menggeram kesal, memotong pembicaraan Sai. "Ha! Kau mengerti? Kau mengerti apa yang sedang aku alami? Apa kau pernah mengalami di jauhi semua orang bahkan sahabatmu sendiri hanya karena gosip yang disebarkan orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu siapa orang itu!? Apa kau pernah, hah? Berani-beraninya kau bilang kau mengerti!"

Sai menghela nafas kemudian dia mencengkeram kedua bahu Naruto yang bergerak keatas dan kebawah, menunjukkan seberapa kerasnya Naruto berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Sai menatap langsung ke mata Naruto sebelum dia berkata, "Naruto... Aku mungkin tidak pernah mengalami apa yang sedang kau alami sekarang. Tapi kau harus tetap tahu, Naruto. _I would always be here for you, no matter what happen_. Kau bisa terus mengandalkanku dan aku akan terus mendukungmu. Aku tidak akan seperti Kiba dan berusaha untuk menjauhimu."

Naruto balas menatap Sai dan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang Sai katakan.

"Jika kau memang ingin menemukan siapa orang yang menyebarkan gosip ini ke seisi sekolah, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan terus berada disampingmu _and I'd always be your number one support_." Ucap Sai sambil maju selangkah dan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam. Mencoba untuk menyerap kata-kata Sai dan mencoba untuk mempercayainya.

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto. "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Ucap Sai, menegaskan.

Naruto hanya terdiam, merasakan kehangatan sentuhan kening Sai di keningnya.

* * *

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu dari semenjak Kiba memutuskan untuk menjauhi Naruto. Namun, gosip tentang orientasi seksual Naruto masih bertebaran di telinga setiap murid di SMA Konoha. Guru-guru pun sempat kebingungan dengan gosip ini. Mereka sudah berupaya untuk meredam desas desus itu supaya berita ini tidak menyebar keluar sekolah dan menjelekkan nama baik SMA konoha. Klub koran yang sempat membuat artikel tentang hubungan Naruto dan Kiba pun sempat di beri hukuman oleh guru-guru SMA Konoha karena telah menyebarkan berita yang merusak nama baik orang. Klub koran terpaksa harus berhenti menerbitkan berita kecuali berita-berita tentang kegiatan sekolah. Pihak komite sekolah pun memotong sebagian anggaran yang diberikan untuk klub koran dan membuat klub koran kesulitan.

Semua guru SMA Konoha sudah sebisa mereka untuk sedikit meredam berita itu. Namun apa daya mereka, ternyata gosip ini masih saja ada yang membicarakan.

Naruto, masih bertahan untuk tetap masuk sekolah, menghela nafas kesal begitu dia tiba di depan mejanya. Saat itu kelas sedang sepi karena hampir semua murid sedang berada di lapangan sekolah untuk menyaksikan pembukaan festival olahraga yang sebengar lagi akan dimulai. Naruto menyimpan tasnya di gantungan di samping mejanya lalu mengeluarkan alat tulis miliknya. Dia kemudian mencoret kata-kata kotor yang ada di meja Naruto, yang Naruto pun tak tahu siapa yang menulis itu disana.

 _Mati kau,_ _ **faggot**_ _!_

 _Dasar pria_ _ **homo**_ _hina._

 _Nargay,_ _ **homo**_ _nista. Akui saja kau_ _ **homo**_ _._

Begitu kurang lebih kalimat-kalimat kasar nan kotor yang tertulis di meja Naruto.

"Mencoba membuat _mural_ diatas mejamu sendiri, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke yang baru saja datang, berdiri disamping bangkunya, tepat di depan meja Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan benci, "Berisik, _teme_." Ujar Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil lalu duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan buku kemudian membacanya sambil menunggu temannya dari tim basket untuk memanggilnya ke lapangan. Tidak sengaja Sasuke melihat sedikit tulisan di atas meja Naruto dan dia bisa merasa sedikit kasihan pada Naruto. Entah siapa yang menulis kalimat-kalimat itu dan rasanya Sasuke ingin membantu Naruto mencari siapakah yang memulai semua ini. Namun, harga diri Sasuke lebih tinggi dari rasa simpatinya pada Naruto. Untuk apa Sasuke membantu Naruto? Apa untungnya bagi Sasuke membantu Naruto? Toh Naruto bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan semua hubungan—meskipun memang tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa—di antara mereka berdua. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak ingin dengan membantu Naruto, dia akan mengangkat harapan Naruto dan membuat Naruto berpikir Sasuke peduli padanya. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi apa yang sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto pernah berkata dia menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan mengangkat harapan seseorang. Dia tidak ingin Naruto malah tambah menyukainya.

"Ini semua salahmu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa maksudmu, _dobe_?" Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat sedang menunduk, "Kau. Kau orang yang menyebarkan berita ini." Ucap Naruto dengan suara kecil.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya bisa dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Naruto, namun dia bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan marah. "Kau. Kau orang yang menyebarkan semua gosip ini tentangku!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang cukup kesal.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, "Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" Sasuke tidak terima dia dituduh begitu saja.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu berdiri, "Kau pikir aku bodoh, Sasuke? Semua ini. Semua berita ini mulai beredar _right after you dumped me_! Esok hari setelah kau mencampakkanku! Siapa lagi yang tahu selain kau? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bercerita pada Sai ataupun Kiba kalau aku berhubungan _sex_ dan menjalin sesuatu yang kau bilang _friends with benefit_ itu denganmu! Siapa lagi selain kau yang menyebarkan semua ini?!"

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian ikut berdiri, "Jangan kau anggap aku manusia rendah seperti itu! Apa untungnya bagiku menyebarkan berita murahan tentang dirimu? Kau menyukaiku, itu urusanmu dan aku tak peduli dengan itu. Untuk apa aku menjelekkan nama orang lain hanya karena dia memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan padaku?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan benci, "Lalu siapa? Siapa yang membuat semua berita ini? Kau jangan berpura-pura dan akui saja!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Mana aku tahu siapa. Mungkin kau sendiri yang menyebarkan berita ini. Hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianku?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Naruto menggertakan rahangnya kemudian meraih kerah baju olahraga Sasuke dan menariknya dengan kesal. "Kau-"

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu, pria berambut biru muda dan bermata ungu yang merupakan teman satu tim Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dan mencela apapun yang hendak Naruto katakan. "Sebentar lagi pembukaan festival dimulai. _Coach_ ingin kita berkumpul dulu." Katanya kemudian.

Sasuke lalu menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram kerahnya. Dia kemudian merapihkan bajunya dengan kesal sebelum dia berbalik menghampiri Suigetsu dan meninggalkan Naruto. Suigetsu menatap Naruto untuk sesaat sebelum dia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

* * *

Acara pembukaan festival olahraga sudah dimulai dan sekarang beberapa pertandingan olahraga sedang berlangsung. Di ruang _gymnasium_ , tim karate sedang melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dan di lapangan sepak bola, para tim sepak bola sedang melakukan pemanasan dan bersiap untuk juga melakukan pertandingan persahabatan untuk memeriahkan festival olahraga tahun itu.

Naruto yang tahun sebelumnya biasa tergabung di tim basket dan baseball, tahun in tidak tergabung dengan tim manapun, memilih untuk berdiam diri saja menonton pertandingan karate antar kelas. Dia sebenarnya ingin diam saja dan tidur di kelas. Namun, berhubung Sai bergabung dengan tim karate dan Sai sendiri yang meminta Naruto untuk menonton, disini lah Naruto sekarang. Terduduk sendirian di tengah-tengah bangku penonton. Disudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Kiba, Choji, Lee dan Neji duduk bersama sambil bersorak-sorai—kecuali Neji yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan—menyemangati tim karate kelas. Merasa sedikit sedih karena seharusnya diapun berada ditengah gerombolan itu, Naruto memilih untuk hanya terdiam dan mengabaikan suara berisik mereka.

Sai yang sedang bersiap di pinggir tempat bertanding menengadahkan kepalanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Dia lalu tersenyum begitu melihat Naruto terduduk disana—walaupun sendirian. Naruto yang mengetahui Sai menoleh kearahnya ikut tersenyum dan sedikit melambai ke arah Sai.

 _Itu terasa aneh_. Gumam Naruto dalam hati setelah dia melambaikan tangannya. Naruto memang senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Sai akan terus mendukungnya dan berada disampingnya. Namun, Naruto cukup merasa aneh juga dengan sifat Sai yang lembut kepadanya, bahkan terkadang terlalu lembut. Seorang Sai yang selama ini selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, mencoba menahan semua emosi yang ada pada dirinya, menjadi seorang yang lembut secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu memang aneh, namun di situasi saat ini orang seperti itu lah yang sangat ia butuhkan.

* * *

Sai setengah berlari kearah bangku penonton begitu dia selesai memenangkan pertandingannya melawan juniornya. Dia lalu duduk disamping Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid lain yang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Bahkan Kiba yang tadi sedang bersorak-sorai mendadak diam dan menatap Sai untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia beranjak pergi diikuti gerombolannya yang lain.

Naruto hanya terdiam, merasakan suasana yang sedikit _awkward_ begitu Sai mendekatinya.

"Kau bawa minuman untukku?" tanya Sai, memecah kesunyian.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya membawa Pocari yang tadi aku beli di mesin minuman. Tapi aku sudah sedikit meminumnya." Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu botol Pocari Sweat yang tinggal setengah botol.

" _Well, whatever_." Kata Sai dan meraih botol Pocari sebelum dia membuka tutupnya dan meminum Pocari milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sai yang dengan semangat meminum Pocari miliknya.

" _So_ , bagaimana menurutmu pertandinganku tadi?" tanya Sai sambil menutup botol Pocari dan menyimpan botol itu diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, " _You did good_. Seperti biasa."

Sai tersenyum. Dia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting karena dia hanya ingin sekedar mengobrol-ngobrol ringan dengan Naruto, namun Gai—Gai-sensei rupanya mentor tim karate—memanggil namanya dan meminta Sai untuk berkumpul lagi dengan timnya.

"Sai! Kembali kemari dan berkumpul sebentar!" seru Gai, melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai.

Sai menghela nafas kemudian berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?" tanya Sai terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Naruto mendengus kemudian dengan bercanda menendang kaki Sai. "Pergi sana. Atau Gai _-sensei_ akan tambah berisik memanggil-manggil namamu."

Sai menoleh kearah Gai yang masih melambaikan tangannya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Telpon aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya ke Naruri sebelum turun dari bangku penonton dan berjalan kearah timnya yang sedang berkumpul.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke toilet sekolah. Dari ujung matanya, Naruto bisa melihat Zaku dan dua orang temannya memperhatikan Naruto pergi dari pojok ruang _gymnasium_.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya sehabis dia buang air kecil, ketika tiba-tiba Zaku dan kedua orang temannya yang bahkan Naruto tidak ingat pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, berjalan masuk ke toilet dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis sambil melirik Zaku dari kaca.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar pria _gay_ populer kita ini." Ucap Zaku dengan senyumannya yang menyeringai.

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab perkataan Zaku. Namun dia kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya begitu samar-samar dia mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Dia pun kembali menatap Zaku melalui cermin dihadapannya. Dia bisa melihat Zaku masih tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan lebih mendekat. Kerutan di kening Naruto semakin mendalam begitu Zaku menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto. Zaku bahkan berdiri terlalu dekat sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh bagian depan Zaku sedikit menempel di punggung Naruto.

"Zaku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap Zaku dengan bingung. Dia mencoba untuk berpikir sedikit lebih rasional dan tidak ingin mencurigai apapun.

Zaku masih menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto sebelum dia berbicara, "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Naruto? Bukankah ini yang seorang _gay_ ingin lakukan di toilet pria dengan _random people_?"

Naruto menggeram marah, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Zaku. Dia lalu menyentakkan badannya ke belakang, membuat Zaku mundur dan sedikit menjauh. Naruto kemudian menatap Zaku dengan marah.

"Jangan kau berani-berani berbuat macam-macam padaku!" bentak Naruto.

Zaku mendengus lalu tertawa menghina, "Oh. Bukannya itu yang kau harapkan, eh? Aki(1)!"

Teman Zaku—pria berambut cepak—yang daritadi memperhatikan dari belakang kemudian berjalan mendekat dan mencengram tangan kanan Naruto, dibantu oleh temannya yang lain yang ikut-ikutan mencengkeram tangan kiri Naruto.

" _What the_! Apa yang coba kalian lakukan!" Naruto hendak melepas tangannya dari kedua orang di sisi kiri dan kanannya, namun Aki dan Kei(2)mencengkeram tangan Naruto dengan lebih keras.

Aki kemudian memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Naruto dan mengunci tangan Naruto dibelakang punggung Naruto. Dengan gesit, dia menarik paksa dasi seragam yang sedang Naruto pakai dan mengikatkan dasi itu di pergelangan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha meronta. Dia menggerakkan sikutnya, mempersulit Aki untuk mengikat tangannya. Namun Zaku dan Kei tidak tinggal diam. Zaku kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan kuat meninju pelipis Naruto, membuat Naruto terhuyung dan sedikit melemas. Saking kerasnya pukulan Zaku, membuat Naruto merasakan pusing mendadak di kepalanya.

"Guh..." Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

Zaku menyeringai kemudian dia melepas dasinya dan mengikatkan dasi itu disekitar mulut Naruto. Naruto yang masih sadarkan diri menghentakkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Membuat Zaku kesulitan untuk menutup mulut Naruto.

Zaku menggeram kesal, "Keei!"

Temannya yang bernama Kei itu pun melayangkan tinjunya ke ulu hati Naruto.

"HA!" Naruto mengeluarkan nafas sesak dan kemudian terengah. Zaku pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membungkan mulut Naruto dengan dasinya.

"Heh!" Zaku menyeringai lagi lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Aku penasaran juga bagaimana rasanya berhubungan sex dengan pria. _You know_ , aku dengar yang berperan jadi pria memasukannya lewat belakang? Dan aku dengar pula, _anal sex is the best sex_?"

Naruto yang mulai kehilangan tenanga akibat dari tinju di ulu hatinya, menatap Zaku dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti menyukainya, Naruto? Mendapati seseorang mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke bokongmu dengan paksa?" Zaku mengabaikan tatapan benci dari Naruto lalu mereggut kerah seragam Naruto dan menariknya dengan paksa. Kancing-kancing baju Naruto pun bertebaran.

Zaku menjilat bibirnya lagi kemudian menyentuh dada Naruto. Dia menggerakan tangannya perlahan dari dada Naruto ke perut Naruto yang rata, menghasilkan geraman pelan dari Naruto.

"Putar balik badannya!" perintah Zaku yang dituruti oleh Aki.

Aki lalu memutar badan Naruto dan membuat Naruto berbalik kearahnya. Aki tersenyum menyeringai begitu melihat tatapan benci dari Naruto. Dia pun dengan kasar mendorong badan Naruto ke arah wastafel toilet, membuat Naruto menghadap ke wastafel dan membelakangi Zaku. Tentu saja Aki masih memegangi tangan Naruto, jaga-jaga siapa tahu Naruto melawan.

Zaku mendengus lalu menampar bokong Naruto dengan keras. Entah mungkin Zaku memiliki sifat seorang _sadistic_ atau bagaimana, tapi begitu dia mendengar geraman kesal Naruto dan suara tamparannya, membuat Zaku sedikit bergairah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Zaku pun dengan paksa menarik celana seragam Naruto. Zaku menyeringai begitu dia mendapatkan tampilan penuh bokong Naruto yang masih terbalut celana dalam warna putihnya.

Naruto hendak meronta lagi, namun Kei yang berada disisi kiri Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke leher bagian belakang Naruto dan membuat Naruto kehilangan fokus.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan ingin mem _bully_ Naruto lebih sadis, Zakupun mulai membuka celana dalam Naruto. Zaku bisa merasakan dirinya mulai terangsang dan diapun tanpa sadar mulai mengusap-usap bagian depan celana seragamnya.

Kei menoleh ke arah Zaku, "Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Zaku?"

Zaku tersenyum menyeringai, "Tentu saja. _Let's just f*ck him_ dan ambil beberapa photo untuk mem _blackmail_ nya supaya dia tidak melaporkan pada siapapun."

Aki ikut menyeringai, "Aku pun ingin mencoba."

" _Let me f*ck him first_." Zaku berkata sebelum dia membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan "Zaku- _Junior_ " yang terlihat sudah mengeras dan bergairah. Zaku menyeringai dan tanpa peringatan, mendorong Zaku- _Junior_ masuk ke bokong Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah, _damn_. Kau terlalu sempit." Geram Zaku sambil menjilat bibirnya dan terus mendorong paksa untuk bisa memasuki Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba berteriak. Namun dasi yang menggumpal di mulutnya membuat suaranya tenggelam dan teriakannya tidak begitu terdengar, hanya menghasilkan sedikit bunyi menggeram.

Zaku tertawa kecil kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundul. "Heh. _Your ass felt good. So tight._ "

"Hng!" Naruto menutup matanya yang mulai berair. Merasa benci dengan Zaku yang memaksanya dan dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa melawan.

Di samping Naruto, Kei dan Aki memperhatikan sambil mengusap-usap celana bagian depannya, bersiap menunggu giliran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **\- tbc -**

 **(1) Bukan karakter di Naruto. Hanya figuran. _lol_**

 **(2) figuran juga. _don't mind him. lol_**

 ** _Review Please._**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: MAAFKAN KETELAMBATAN UPDATE! /nangis dipojokan sambil maenin kecoa mati/  
Ada beberapa masalah di kantor yang membuat _author_ nista ini tidak bisa menyentuh _file-file_ fanficnya untuk beberapa hari. TTATT  
Tapi akhirnya semua itu berakhir dan bisa _update_ juga! TTwTT**

 **Maaf banget ya udah buat semuanya menunggu. Semoga masih minat sama fanfic ini. Jangan bimbang, jangan khawatir. Aku pasti menyelesaikan fic ini dan tidak akan mencampakkan fic ini seperti Sasuke mencampakkan Naruto. /huks/**

 **ANYWAY! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! SEKALI LAGI MAAF TELAT! DX MAAF JUGA KALAU TYPO MASIH BERSELIWERAN. Kalau sempat nanti saya edit lagi untuk cek typo.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Semua karakter Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei. Sensei_ yang tukang PHP. TwT BAHKAN KIBA PUN MILIK MK-SENSEI! SENSEI PELIT GAK MAU NGASIH KIBA BUAT AKU! _/digeplak/_**

 _ **Warning: Boys Love Story.**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **In Too Deep -**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5 -**

Sasuke mendengus kesal begitu dia keluar dari lapangan basket. Dia sungguh tidak senang dengan kebisingan murid-murid perempuan yang tak berhenti meneriakkan namanya sepanjang pertandingan tadi. Apa sih yang perempuan-perempuan itu makan sehingga bisa membuat suaranya sekeras dan setinggi itu? Padahal mereka tidak menggunakan alat bantu seperti _mic_ atau sejenis pengeras suara lainnya, loh. Tapi suara mereka itu cukup bisa membuat Sasuke gerah dan pusing. Ingin rasanya dia berjalan menghampiri mereka, mendatanginya satu-satu dan memaksa mereka untuk diam. Bahkan ketika Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka kemudian sedikit memelototi mereka, perempuan-perempuan itu malah berteriak tambah histeris. Membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

Untung saja pertandingan berjalan seperti biasa dan berakhir di babak ke 4, tidak ada babak tambahan ataupun tambahan apapun yang harus memaksa Sasuke dan timnya untuk berlama-lama di lapangan basket. Setelah pertandingan berakhir dan sesama tim saling memberi hormat ke sesama tim, Sasuke langsung mengangkatkan kakinya dari lapangan. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah toilet pria.

* * *

' _Jekrek'_

Zaku menekan tombol bergambar kamera di ponselnya kemudian tersenyum puas dengan hasil bidikan photonya. Dia kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke saku celanya dan menatap Naruto yang terduduk di atas lantai toilet dan bersender ke tembok di samping wastafel. Naruto terlihat terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk mengontrol nafasnya. Celana seragamnya menggantung di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Bajunya pun terbuka dan menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang basah dan lengket. Bisa terlihat masih ada cairan berwarna putih disana.

"Ingat sekali lagi, Naruto. Jika kau berani mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, foto yang aku pegang ini akan tersebar luas dan namamu akan lebih hancur dari sekarang. Dan aku pun tidak akan segan-segan untuk melaporkan foto ini ke orang tuamu. Ayahmu manajer di perusahaan elektronik kan? Kau bisa bayangkan rumor apa yang akan beredar jika media mendapati foto seorang anak manajer dari perusahaan yang lumayan ternama seperti ini? Kau bisa bayangkan, bukan?" celoteh Zaku dengan senyuman licik.

"Perlakuanmu bahkan lebih kotor dari foto itu." Ujar Naruto, menatap Zaku dengan benci.

"Oh…. _Well_ , meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku memperkosa mu? Haha.." Zaku tertawa puas, "Siapa yang akan percaya? Kau tidak punya bukti. Dan jika kau ingin membayar Kei dan Aki untuk berbicara, heh.." Zaku mendengus, "Kau tidak akan mampu."

Kei dan Aki hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan senyuman licik. Mereka sudah dengan rapi membereskan baju mereka sendiri.

Naruto terdiam dan mengencangkan rahangnya. Dia menatap Zaku. Ingin rasanya dia berdiri dan menghantam wajah licik Zaku. Namun bokong dan pinggangnya terlalu ngilu untuk dia bisa bergerak sesuka hatinya. Memang bukan pertama kali untuk Naruto berhubungan _sex_ dengan pria, _well_ , Sasuke dulu terkadang senang bermain dengan sedikit kasar, tapi Zaku dan teman-temannya melakukannya pada Naruto tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Tanpa menggunakan _lube_ atau apapun. Dan melakukannya tanpa persiapan sebelumnya itu, rasanya seperti dimasuki tongkat berdiameter 5 senti yang dibalut oleh kertas ampelas. Bisa terbayang sakitnya?

Zaku mendengus, "Ayo kita pergi." Ujarnya kemudian lalu membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan keluar dari toilet, diikuti Kei dan Aki.

Kei membuka kunci pintu toilet dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke masih beberapa blok lagi sebelum dia sampai ke toilet di lantai bawah sekolah. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa seorang laki-laki. Kemudian dari belokan lorong sekolah, dia melihat Zaku dan dua orang lain yang sama sekali ia tak ingat namanya muncul kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka terkekeh-kekeh, seperti sedang menertawakan apapun. Tidak mencurigai apapun, Sasuke membiarkan mereka melewati dirinya begitu saja dan Sasuke pun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Zaku dan kawan-kawannya. Sasuke kemudian berbelok dan dia menoleh ke arah ruangan klub fotograpi dan dia sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Mungkin Zaku dan teman-temannya baru keluar dari ruang fotografi? Dia mengingat bahwa Zaku adalah sekretaris klub fotografi.

Setelah sampai di toilet yang berada di pojokan lorong, Sasuke membuka pintu toilet dan dia langsung mengernyitkan keningnya begitu dia melihat Naruto dengan baju terbuka, berdiri di depan kaca dan sedang mengelap-elap dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah _urinoir_ (1).

Naruto melirik Sasuke lewat kaca di depannya dan hanya meliriknya dengan kesal, tanpa menjawab. Dia membasahi tisu yang dia tarik dari tempat tisu di sampingnya kemudian mengelap dadanya lagi.

Mendapati Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan buang air kecil tanpa mencurigai apapun. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dan mengetahui ada sedikit warna merah di selaput putih mata Naruto, seperti orang yang habis menangis. Sasuke kemudian mencuci tangannya di sebelah wastafel tempat Naruto berdiri, sedikit melirik bayangan Naruto di kaca dengan ujung matanya.

Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya, mencuci tangannya sebelum dia berbalik badan. Baru saja dia berniat untu melangkah berjalan keluar dari toilet, tiba-tiba rasa sakit di bokongnya menyerang. Saking linunya, membuat lututnya bergetar dan menyerah untuk memopong berat badan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto jatuh ke lantai, Sasuke secara refleks membalikkan badannya dan menangkap Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram dan mencoba berdiri lagi sebelum dia menepis tangan Sasuke, " _Shut up_!" ujarnya kesal lalu tangannya meraih _toilet stall_ dan dia berpegangan ke bingkau pintu _toilet stall_ , menahan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri. Tangannya yang lain tanpa ia sadari memegangi pinggulnya sambil mengusap-usapnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Aku mencoba membantumu, Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruto menggeram kesal lagi, "Bukan urusanmu, _teme_."

Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan rasa kesalnya, " _Listen_ , Naruto. Aku disini hanya ingin membantumu karena kau terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan. Kau mencederai dirimu sendiri atau bagaimana?"

Naruto mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau peduli? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita ini bukan apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk mencampakkanku begitu saja? Untuk apa kau peduli dengan orang yang kau tolak mentah-mentah?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara seperti menggeram, "Mau sampai kapan kau terus membahas hal ini, _dobe_? _I told you I'm not gay_! Aku hanya…. _I was just having fun with you_. Hanya _sex_. _That's all_!"

Naruto terdiam. Meskipun berkali-kali Naruto mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia membenci Sasuke setelah malam dimana Sasuke mencampakkannya, tapi tetap saja. Mendengar langsung dari mulut Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, tentang Sasuke yang hanya ingin berhubungan _sex_ dengannya, membuat hatinya bagaikan dicengkeram erat, terlalu erat sampai membuatnya sakit.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke menghela nafas, _out of character_ memang untuknya menghela nafas sekeras itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Apa salah untuknya merasa khawatir sedikit saja dengan orang dihadapannya? Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto terlihat sedang kesakitan. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu pergi ke ruang _infirmary_. Melihatmu, aku yakin kau tidak bisa kesana sendirian. Kau ingin berjalan merayapi dinding sampai kesana?"

Naruto menggeram lagi, "Berisik, _teme_!"

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian tanpa persetujuan Naruto, dia menarik tangan Naruto ke arahnya dan menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Awalnya Naruto menggeram dan sedikit meronta, tapi ketika Naruto menggerakkan badannya untuk meronta, rasa sakit itu kembali. Dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas kesal dan membiarkan Sasuke menggendongnya keluar dari toilet.

"Diam dan biarkan aku membantumu," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang _infirmary_.

Naruto terdiam dan dia menatap bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. _Seandainya…. Seandainya saja kau bisa sedikit menerimaku._ Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

* * *

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik lemari obat di ruang _infirmary_ sambil bergerutu dalam hati. _Kemana sih Orochimaru-_ _ **sensei**_ _saat dibutuhkan? Aku butuh_ _ **painkiller**_ _dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana manusia ular itu menyimpannya._ Sasuke menggeram, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan dirinya yang baru saja memanggil gurunya seorang manusia ular. _Well,_ meskipun tidak salah juga Sasuke menyebut Orochimaru seperti itu. Habis, kulit Orochimaru terbilang terlalu pucat dan senyumannya yang licik seperti ular membuat dia terlihat seperti manusia ular putih.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang Sasuke biarkan terbaring dikasur menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke. Tidak bisa kah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Naruto. Dia tidak ingin terus memandangi punggung orang yang tak bisa ia miliki.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Tidak bisa kah kau berterima kasih sedikit padaku, _dobe_? Aku sudah menolongmu. Dan kau malah seolah tak ingin aku disini."

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menaikkan suaranya, "Aku memang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantuku berjalan kemari. Tapi ini semua terjadi karena kau."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dan berdecak, "Tsk. Kau masih berpikir bahwa akulah yang menyebarkan semua berita tentangmu?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sinis, "Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal, "Dengar, Naruto. Berapa kali pun kau akan berbicara seperti itu di depanku, berpikir aku orang yang menjelekkan dirimu di mata orang lain, itu semua tidak benar! Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi pagi, apa untungnya bagiku menyebarkan berita murahan tentangmu? Sebelum kau menggodaku, aku bahkan tak peduli dengan keberadaanmu!" ujar Sasuke dengan terengah-engah. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat dia berkata panjang lebar seperti itu sampai sedikit terengah.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya begitu dia mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Aku? Menggodamu? Kau gila!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya, kata orang yang membuka kakinya lebar-lebar di salah satu kamar di rumahku!"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan emosi. Dia lalu bergerak pelan untuk duduk di ranjang ruang _infirmary_ sebelum berkata, " _Fine_! Mungkin aku memang orang yang pertama menggodamu, tapi hari itu aku hanya mabuk! Kalau kau sebegitu tidak sukanya, kenapa kau tidak tolak saja dari awal? Bilang saja kalau juga memang tertarik!"

Sasuke baru saja membuka mulutnya, hendak memperpanjang argumen dan berdebat dengan Naruto sebelum tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Err… Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" tanya seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata pucat bernama Hanabi.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mengangkat kakinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, menabrak pundak Hanabi begitu dia melewati pintu.

"Aduh." Hanabi mengaduh begitu Sasuke menabrak pundaknya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan aduhan Hanabi dan terus pergi menjauh.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hanabi, "Maafkan dia, Hanabi. Dia sedang _bad mood_ sepertinya." Ucap Naruto kemudian kepada adik kelasnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Naruto- _senpai_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terluka." Jawab Hanabi kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau baik-baik saja _senpai_? Kau terlihat lemas?" tanya Hanabi terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

 _Mungkinkah memang masih ada orang-orang yang baik seperti Hanabi yang terlihat dengan tulus bertanya dengan khawatir padaku?_

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi dan langitpun sudah terlihat berwarna jingga. Dia sengaja menunggu sampai sekolah sepi dan baru memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang _infirmary_ dan beranjak pulang. Hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah dan bokongnya masih sedikit terasa nyeri dan dia tidak ingin secara tidak sengaja atau pun dengan sengaja melakukan kontak apapun dengan orang-orang di sekolah. Siapapun itu. Meskipun tadi dia sedikit mengobrol dengan Hanabi dan Hanabi menolongnya untuk mencari aspirin untuk dia minum. Hanabi cukup baik untuk tidak membahas rumor yang sedang beredar di seantero sekolah dan hanya mengobrolkan beberapa hal kecil. Diapun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu dia sudah mengambil salep nyeri otot yang memang merupakan tujuannya pergi ke ruangan itu.

Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia masih tidak begitu menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini. Kenyataan Sasuke dengan tidak terlalu sopan menolaknya sebenarnya sudah menyakitkan untuknya. Sekarang ditambah semua orang di sekolah memandangnya dengan jijik dan hal yang Zaku lakukan padanya, yang sampai saat ini masih membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, membuatnya merasa sangat _helpless_. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Zaku sudah mem _blackmail_ dia dengan mengambil fotonya tanpa izin. Kepada siapa Naruto harus mengadu? Sai? Sai mungkin satu-satunya orang untuk Naruto saat ini yang bisa mendengarkannya. Tapi bercerita bahwa ada orang yang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya, seorang laki-laki, itu sangat memalukan. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Dia tidak ingin jika dia bercerita pada Sai, Sai akan menjauhinya seperti apa yang Kiba lakukan padanya. Meskipun Sai bilang dia akan selalu ada untuk Naruto, tapi kemungkinan selalu ada bukan? Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Tanpa sadar dan didorong rasa tidak ingin pergi ke apartemennya sendiri—karena di apartemennya terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Sasuke, mesipun kebanyakan hanya berhubungan _sex_ dan semacamnya—Naruto menemukan dirinya sendiri berjalan ke arah sebuah distrik yang sedikit gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya remang-remang warung-warung pinggiran. Untuk saat itu dia tidak peduli. Tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah dan membawanya pergi. Dia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari keramaian dan ingin sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari pula, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda dengan poninya yang menutup sebelah matanya memandang Naruto dari jauh. Dia kemudian tersenyum licik dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

" _Hi there_ , _blondie_." Sapa pria itu dengan sok ramah dan merangkul pundak Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah pria itu dan mendengus, "Jangan memanggilku _blondie_ ketika kau juga sama-sama berambut pirang." Gerutunya kesal.

Pria itu tertawa kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, "Haha, kau benar. Namaku Deidara, _by the way_. Apa yang seorang murid sekolah lakukan ditempat seperti ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya untuk menepis tangan Deidara dari bahunya, "Jangan sok akrab denganku, _blondie_." Ujar Naruto dengan ketus, membalikkan panggilan yang Deidara sebut tadi.

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Kau lucu." Ujarnya sambil kembali merangkul pundak Naruto, "Beritahu aku namamu."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kau tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku menyebut namaku, eh?" Naruto mengusap-usap jidatnya sendiri.

"Aww, kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah bisa menebak? Kau hebat!" ucap Deidara, menarik Naruto lebih dekat.

Naruto mendengus, "Naruto. Namaku Naruto dan berhenti merangkulku. Menggelikan." Ucapnya lalu menepis tangan Deidara lagi dari bahunya.

Deidara hanya mengangkat alisnya kemudian berjalan disamping Naruto, "Jadi, aku tanya lagi. Apa yang dilakukan seorang murid di sekitar sini?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Deidara dari tadi terus bilang 'di tempat seperti ini' dan 'di sekitar sini'. Memangnya tempat apa yang sebenarnya Naruto datangi. Mulut Naruto terbuka kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Beberapa pria berpakaian slengean dengan tangan yang dipenuhi tato, ada juga beberapa perempuan berpakaian serba mini bersandaran di tembok sebuah toko yang terlihat sangat " _shady"_ sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama melihat tempat seperti ini." Deidara lagi-lagi merangkul pundah Naruto. "Jangan takut, disini bukan tempat yang buruk seburuk yang kau bayangkan. _Come on_. Ikut aku ke tempatku. Kau pasti akan suka."

Naruto menggeram, lagi-lagi menepis tangan Deidara dari bahunya. "Dengar, Deidara. Atau siapapun namamu. Aku sedang mengalami hari yang buruk." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Deidara dengan kesal. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan menggangguku?"

Deidara mengedipkan matanya, "Oh! Kau sedang mengalami hari yang buruk? Mendengar itu aku malah tambah ingin mengajakmu ke tempatku. "Dengar, aku punya sesuatu yang aku jamin bisa membuat kau melupakan apapun yang terjadi padamu hari ini. Hal buruk apapun."

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan tatapan penuh curiga. "Apapun?"

Deidara tersenyum dengan lebar. "Apapun!"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Dia tahu orang yang di hadapannya ini terdengar mencurigakan, sangat mencurigakan. Tapi untuk saat ini, Naruto benar-benar ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Semuanya. Sasuke yang menolaknya mentah-mentah, hanya menganggapnya sebagi seorang _friend with_ benefit atau apapun itu sebutannya, nama baiknya— _well,_ meskipun selama ini dia sedikit dikenal dengan anak yang nakal di sekolah, tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada disebut _faggot—_ hancur di mata hampir semua orang di sekolah, Kiba yang menjauhinya, Zaku yang dengan seenaknya memasukan benda laknatnya ke bokong Naruto, dan juga Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menolaknya mentah-mentah. Demi nama seribu leluhur di kota Konoha! Sasuke bahkan berkata bahwa dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto!

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau membahayakan hidupku, aku akan melaporkanmu."

Deidara tertawa dengan nyaring, "Hahahaha! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Ayo ikut aku!" ujarnya kemudian berjalan di depan Naruto, merasa yakin Naruto akan mengikutinya.

Naruto menatap punggung Deidara untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali menghela nafas dan mengikuti pria berkuncir itu.

* * *

 _Electronic dance music_ dan sedikit musik-musik _remix_ sekilas terdengar dari sebuah bangunan yang terlihat agak tua. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti bangunan-bangunan tak terurus di pinggiran-pinggiran jalan di lingkungan yang keras dan kejam seperti di daerah Southwest, Chicago. Dengan pinggiran-pinggirang bangunannya yang terlihat ada beberapa retakan di mana-mana, bangunan itu terlihat seperti bangunan tempat para gangster berkumpul dan berpesta semalaman dan mungkin merencanakan sebuah kegiatan di dalamnya? Siapa yang tahu?

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu tua berjalan kearah bangunan itu dengan membawa dua kantung penuh botol-botol berwarna hijau dan coklat. Pria itu terlihat berjalan sambil menggerutu. Dia lalu menendang pintu depan, "Deidara! Buka pintu! Tanganku penuh!" teriaknya sambil terus menendangi pintu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat Deidara tersenyum lebar. Pipinya sedikit bersemu, "Hidaaaaan! Kenapa kau lama sekali! _Come on, come in_!" ujarnya kemudian melangkah ke pinggir untuk membiarkan Hidan masuk.

"Guh! Kau menyuruhku membeli banyak minuman, sedangkan kau sudah terlihat mabuk seperti itu, Deidara." Ujar Hidan menggerutu.

"Oh, Hidaaaaan. Aku sangat jauh dari kata mabuuuk." Ujar Deidara sambil berjalan menghampiri Hidan setelah dia menutup pintu depan.

"Lagipula, kenapa kita harus membeli minuman tambahan hanya karena ada anak itu datang?" Hidan lagi-lagi menggerutu kesal sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang meneguk setengah botol bir dan di tepuk tangani oleh beberapa orang di depannya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

Deidara meninju lengan Hidan dengan bercanda, "Aww lihat dia, Hidan. Baru minum dua botol saja dan dia sudah seperti itu. Kau sungguh merugi melewatkan celotehannya tentang orang yang dia sukai. Dan kau tahu, orang dia sukai itu seorang lelaki. LELAKI! BAYANGKAN!" ujar Deidara.

Hidan menghela nafas, "Terserah katamu, Deidara."

"Tidak! Aku serius! Kau bisa tanya Sasori jika kau tidak percaya." Ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut merah yang duduk di depan Naruto yang terlihat menatap Naruto dengan bosan. "Dia mungkin terlihat sangat bosan, tapi aku bertaruh dia pasti mendengar celotehan Naruto dari tadi! Lagipula, Hidan. Melihat betapa putus asanya Naruto dan betapa inginnya dia melupakan pria yang dia sukai ini, Naruto bisa saja menjadi sumber uang buat kita. Kan, Kakuzu?" Deidara menoleh ke sebelah kanannya.

Pria tinggi besar di samping Deidara yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang membuatnya tambah misterius mengangguk. "Menurut perhitunganku, jika kita memberikan apa yang kita simpan dilantai ke Naruto, Naruto pasti akan kembali kesini untuk meminta lebih. Mau bagaimanapun, dilihat dari seragamnya, dia pasti bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Anak-anak yang sekolah disana punya banyak uang, bukan?" Ujar Kakuzu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Heh! Biarkan aku bicara pada Naruto!" ujar Deidara kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Dau kau tau apa!? Dia bilang dia tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku! Haa!" Naruto menegguk lagi minumannya, "Dia berkata seperti itu, padahal dia sendiri yang dengan gairahnya memukuli bokongku sambil mendorong-dorong _p*nis_ nya di bokongku!"

"Ugh, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu bercerita se _visual_ itu!" ujar seorang pria berambut hitam sambil tertawa-tawa geli.

"Oh! Tidak perlu khawatir, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk jika kau melenturkan lubangmu terlebih dahulu dan jika lawan main tau bagaimana caranya menemukan _just one spot inside you_ , _that one spot that would makes you feel soooooo good_!" Naruto terkekeh, mukanya sudah memerah.

Beberapa orang di depannya menunjukkan muka geli dan tertawa geli. Sasori hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Naruto! Kau menikmati dirimu sendiri, nampaknya?" Deidara menghampiri Naruto dan merangkul Naruto lagi.

"Deidara! Ya. Dan aku ingin minum lagi." Ujar Naruto, menggoyang-goyangkan botol di tangannya yang sudah kosong.

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu, Naruto. Meskipun kau sudah terlihat mabuk, sepertinya kau masih belum bisa melupakan orang yang kau sukai itu? Kau malah membicarakannya terus?"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau benar. Aku malah terus membicarakan pria berengsek itu. Dia membuat aku sakit hati dengan menolakku begitu saja! Dia hanya ingin berhubungan _sex_ saja denganku!"

" _There, there,_ Naruto..." Deidara menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dan mengusap-usapnya, berlagak seperti sedang menenangkan Naruto. "Ikut aku ke lantai atas dan aku jamin kau bisa lebih melupakan pria ini."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Deidara dan memandangnya dengan matanya yang terlihat sudah memerah, "Kau jamin? Seratus persen?"

Deidara tersenyum, "Seratus dua puluh persen!"

Naruto terkekeh, "Heh.. heh.. baiklah!"

Deidara pun tersenyum licik dan membawa Naruto ke lantai atas. Kakuzu dan Hidan, juga Sasori yang mengangkat pantatnya dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mengikuti Deidara.

Sesampainya mereka di lantai atas, mereka membuat Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dan membuatnya duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja yang terlihat seperti meja belajar. Kakuzu berjalan ke arah lemari di pojokan ruangan itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari.

"Jadi, benda apa yang kau sebutkan ini, Deidara?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, kau akan tahu." Jawab Deidara sambil menoleh ke arah Kakuzu yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Naruto pun ikut menoleh ke arah Kakuzu. Matanya lalu membelalak begitu dia melihat Kakuzu memegang sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna putih. Dia tahu, sebodoh apapun dia menurut orang-orang, dia tahu betul apa yang Kakuzu pegang. Dia sering melihat benda-benda itu di _film-film_ ataupun di berita-berita.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak. Aku mungkin mabuk dan kepalaku sedikit sakit sekarang. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini!" ujar Naruto kemudian bediri.

Namun Sasori dan Hidan yang berada di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto menahan Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali terduduk. Naruto yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol tidak bisa terlalu banyak meronta. Dia hanya bisa memandang Kakuzu yang berjalan makin mendekat ke arahnya, dengan suntikan di tangannya.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto... Ini akan membuatmu lupa dengan pria itu." Ucap Deidara meyakinkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Tidak. Apapun... apapun selain heroin."

Kakuzu tersenyum licik di balik maskernya dan berlutut di depan Naruto, "Kau akan menyukai ini, Naruto." ucapnya sebelum dia mengarahkan ujung suntikan ke lengan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng lagi dan dia sedikit meronta, "Tidak!" Dia masih meronta dan sedikit mengerang kesakitan begitu ujung jarum suntikan menembus kulitnya.

"Hng..." Naruto mengeluarkan nafas tertahan. Meskipun sakit, beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melemas dan bola matanya terputar kebelakang. Kepalanya menengadah dan Naruto terlihat mulai benafas dengan tenang.

Deidara dan yang lain hanya tersenyum licik memandangi Naruto. Mereka telah mendapatkan mangsa mereka.

Tanpa Naruto dan yang lain sadari, di dalam saku celana Naruto, ponsel Naruto yang sengaja Naruto _setting_ dengan mode diam dan tanpa getar, nama Sai berkedip-kedip. Menunjukkan Sai sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 **(1) toilet berdiri yang biasa ada di WC cowok.**

 **JANGAN LUPA _REVIEW_ YAAA!**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE EVERYTHING, SO YEAH... LEAVE REVIEW GUUUUUYYYSSSS!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: Terimakasih semuanya. Sudah baca fanfic ini sampai sejauh ini. Aku kali ini mau jawab beberapa review yang ditinggalkan para guest tanpa akun. Sebelumnya, makasih banget ya udah mau menyempatkan diri ninggalin jejak di fanfic ini.**

 **1\. Untuk reviewer dengan nama Guest. Makasih banget udah mau bertahan baca sampai chapter sebelumnya. Reviewer tersebut bilang kalau dia kecewa sama saya. Dia bilang saya bukan pencinta SasuNaru.** _ **Well,**_ **saya mau sedikit meluruskan. Sekali lagi makasih banget udah mau bertahan baca. Tapi, dari awal aku udah bilang kalau fanfic yang aku tulis ini bakalan jadi fanfic yang dark—bahkan sudah terpampang jelas di** _ **summary**_ **. Dimana dark yang saya maksud disini emang dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Bukan gelap semacam mistis ataupun** _ **black magic**_ **, ataupun bunuh-bunuhan, darah-darahan. Seperti ini lah dunia gelap yang aku maksud. Dunia ketika seorang anak SMA yang jatuh terpuruk ke dunia yang seharusnya tidak dia injak sama sekali. Maaf kalau memang tulisan fanfic yang aku buat jauh dari ekspektasi pembaca.** **Ide ini sudah ada di kepala saya dari awal saya punya niat bikin fanfic ini. Kalau memang pembaca ingin berhenti baca karena tidak mau lagi melihat aku membuat Naruto menderita, tidak apa-apa. Saya bukan** _ **author**_ **yang akan memaksa pembaca untuk terus membaca kalau emang dia tidak suka. Aku harap kamu yang merasa menulis** _ **review**_ **tersebut baca ini. :) Sedikit sakit hati saya ketika saya dibilang bohong kalau saya itu cinta SasuNaru.** _ **The point is,**_ **untuk apa saya menyempatkan diri saya sendiri untuk menulis fanfic ini ketika saya tidak terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk menulis? /curhat dikit. Uhuk/** _ **Nevertheless,**_ **makasih reviewnya. Sedikit membuka hati saya dan menyadari bahwa tidak semua** _ **review**_ **yang orang akan tulis itu akan merupakan** _ **feedback**_ **yang baik/pujian. :) Saya akan simpan baik-baik pendapat anda. /love/**

 **2\. Untuk** _ **reviewer**_ **dengan usernama lel.** _ **Thanks for saying that out loud. Lol**_ **DAN KAMU PEMBACA FANFIC-FANFICNYA FASTFORWARD JUGA?** _ **TELL ME YOUR SOSMED PLEASE! ANYTHING!**_ **Twitter kek, facebook kek, apa kek.** _ **TELL ME!**_ **Aku baru nemu yang juga suka baca karya-karya diaaaaaa! AYOK GOSIP! /plak/**

 **3\. Untuk semua** _ **reviewer**_ **yang lain, yang gak sempat aku balas satu-satu. Jangan bimbang, jangan khawatir.** _ **This fic might be dark, but there's always a bright light after a darkness. Don't you think?**_ **X"D  
Dan tenang ajaaaaaa. Seperti yang udah saya tulis di **_**summary**_ **, ini fanfic SasuNaru. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sai nanti?** _ **I'll leave it to your imagination.**_ **Wahahahahaha /plak/ /gak/ ditunggu aja begimana nantinya ya. ;)**

 **MAKASIH! MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAV STORY INI. MAKASIH BANGET. Maaf aku gak bales satu-satu reviewnya. :( Tapi dengan pasti aku selalu baca kok jejak-jejak cinta kelain. /love love/ Semoga masih betah baca dan terus tinggalin jejak ya. /love/**

 **Selamat membaca chapter 6. /love/**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto dan semua karakternya milik M.K.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Boys Love story. Dark and drama fanfiction.**_

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep –**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6**

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela mobilnya, menatapi jalanan di larut malam yang diterangi lampu-lampu dari toko-toko yang masih buka di pinggiran jalan. Itachi dan Kisame menjemput Sasuke seusai _festival_ olahraga berakhir dan mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke salah satu klub malam yang Itachi beli beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bukan hal yang baik memang untuk seorang kakak mengajak adiknya sendiri ke sebuah klub malam. Apalagi Sasuke masih anak SMA. Tapi Itachi mengajak Sasuke bukan untuk minum-minum atau apapun, dia hanya ingin membicarakan tentang bisnis dan Itachi ingin menunjukkan Sasuke bagaimana caranya melakukan semua perbincangan bisnis itu.

Sebelum mereka pergi ke klub malam, Itachi dan Sasuke sempat makan dulu di salah satu restoran di tengah kota dan membicarakan masa depan Sasuke. Terdengar dari pembicaraan Itachi, nampaknya ayah dan ibu Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan seseorang untuk jadi pasangan Sasuke kelak. Entah kapan kedua orang tuanya itu akan memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan sang calon. Itachi tidak membicarakannya dan dia hanya berkata bahwa hal tersebut hanya kemungkinan saja dan belum pasti. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin, tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Dari kecil, hidupnya selalu sudah ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, begitu dia melihat adiknya yang duduk disebelahnya menatap keluar jendela mobil tanpa berkata apapun. Sasuke memang terbiasa diam tak banyak bicara, namun sebagai kakak kandungnya, Itachi merasa sedikit khawatir dengan adiknya, apalagi sesudah apa yang dia sampaikan sewaktu makan malam.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu memilihkan wanita untukku dan bukan untukmu? Kau yang akan jadi penerus perusahaan ayah. Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang dijodohkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang datar, masih menatap keluar jendela.

Itachi terdiam. Tanpa ia sadari, Kisame yang sedang menyetir mobil melirik ke kaca spion dan sedikit menatap wajah Itachi yang terdiam.

"Ayah pernah memperkenalkanku dengan seorang wanita. Tapi itu hak kita untuk menolak, Sasuke. Meskipun kau tahu, selalu ada resiko untuk menolak ayah." Jawab Itachi kemudian.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, masih menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke tidak pernah sama sekali memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang wanita. Meskipun banyak selama ini orang yang menginginkan dia untuk jadi pasangannya, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa tertarik dan malah selalu merasa wanita-wanita itu hanya merupakan gangguan untuk hidupnya. Yang selama ini ada dihidupnya hanyalah ayahnya yang sangat tegas, ibunya yang baik hati namun tetap selalu mengingatkannya tentang kedisiplinan, Itachi yang selalu menjadi kakak idolanya, dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang sama tegasnya dengan ayahnya. Jika Sasuke pikirkan lagi, orang yang memberi warna di hidupnya akhir-akhir ini hanyalah Naruto. Ya, Naruto. Pria berisik berambut kuning _spiky_ itu. Dengan mata birunya yang terlihat sangat berbinar.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dan Naruto ketika di ruang _infirmary_ tadi. Mungkin Naruto tidak bisa disalahkan juga jika dia berpikir Sasuke lah yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Mau bagaimanapun juga, gosip itu beredar setelah Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke. Ya, tidak hanya suka. _Love._ Naruto mengatakan kata itu. Seandainya Naruto tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke yakin pasti saat ini dia dan Naruto sedang berpelukan di kamarnya ataupun di kamar hotel manapun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke merindukan bibir lembut itu. Dia juga rindu saat dimana dia terbangun di pagi hari dengan rambut kuning dibawah dagunya, tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan nafas lembut yang menghembus di sekitar dadanya. Bukan berarti Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Dia hanya… _hanya merindukan_ _ **moment**_ _itu saja!_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan Naruto? Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia melihat rambut kuning itu. Kenapa dia sekarang malah merasa sedang melihat rambut diatas kepala yang sama? Berjalan terhuyung menulusuri pinggiran jalan. Tangannya meraba-raba ke dinding tembok dan tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya. Namun wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, _tunggu dulu_.

"Kisame! Berhenti disini!" seru Sasuke, meraih jok depan.

Kisame merasa bingung, namun dia tetap menginjak rem menuruti seruan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Itachi memanggil nama Sasuke begitu Sasuke dengan segera membuka pintu seketika mobil berhenti dan berlari ke seberang jalan.

* * *

Naruto merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Dia bisa samar-samar mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria pirang berengsek bernama Deidara itu memaksanya menggunakan heroin. Meskipun dia akui, bisa dibilang itu setengahnya merupakan salahnya juga. Kenapa dia tidak menolak saja ketika Deidara menawarinya untuk pergi bersamanya? Kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Deidara?

Naruto menggeram sambil memegangi perutnya. Lagi-lagi dia merasa mual. Ini pasti efek alkohol yang terlalu banyak dia minum. Dia tidak tahu dia sedang berada dimana. Yang jelas, dia telah berhasil menyelinap kabur dari tempat Deidara setelah dia sadarkan diri. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia terdiam menatapi langit-langit setelah Kakuzu menyuntikkan satu suntikan penuh berisi heroin ke tangannya. Begitu dia sadarkan diri, dia menemukan dirinya masih terduduk di posisi yang sama dari terakhir dia dipaksa untuk duduk. Dan setelah dia berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung ke lantai bawah, dia bisa melihat Deidara dan gerombolannya yang lain terlalu mabuk ataupun terlalu terpengaruh dengan obat untuk terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mengetahui Naruto menyelinap keluar.

"Ugh…" Naruto mengaduh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak sanggup. Kepalanya terlalu berat dan dia rasa dia akan segera tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Pandangan Naruto perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur dan dia pun perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Sasuke tersentak begitu dia melihat pria berambut kuning itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Sebelum pria itu jatuh menghantam lantai yang keras, Sasuke menangkapnya dan dia menghela nafas lega, bisa dengan tepat waktu menangkapnya sebelum dia terbentur ke lantai.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia pun menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto dengan cukup keras, untuk membuat Naruto sadar. Namun usahanya sia-sia dan Naruto masih saja menutup matanya.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi yang tadi mengikuti Sasuke begitu Sasuke berlari ke seberang jalan. "Dia temanmu?" tanyanya lagi, menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Bantu aku membawanya pulang, _Nii-san_."

Itachi terdiam sejenak, kemudian setelah beberapa saat dan setelah Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak sabar, Itachi mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk ke mobil.

* * *

Sai menggeram kesal. Sudah puluhan, tidak, mungkin ratusan kali dia mencoba menelpon Naruto dan orang yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar suara tunggu telepon, selalu diakhiri dengan bunyi terhubung dengan kotak pesan. Kemana sih pria rambut kuning yang menawan itu? Semenjak Sai dipanggil oleh Gai- _sensei_ , Naruto menghilang. Setelah Gai selesai berbicara dan Sai menoleh kembali ke tempat Naruto duduk, Naruto tidak ada di bangku itu. Sai pun langsung mencari ke kelas, ke lapangan baseball, ke kantin, Naruto tetap tidak ada. Sai hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa Naruto sudah pulang duluan.

Sekarang pun, meski Sai sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, Naruto nampaknya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Dan itu membuat Sai khawatir.

"Sial!" Sai mengumpat pelan sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. "Dimana Naruto? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Sial. Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, aku tahu. Tapi… Tapi kenapa aku punya perasaan tidak enak?"

Sai menggeram lagi kemudian mengambil ponselnya lagi dari sakunya untuk menghubungi Naruto lagi.

* * *

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang mondar-mandir di dapur dengan sedikit tergesa. Itachi melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyenderkan bahunya ke kusen pintu. Sasuke terlihat sedang mengeluarkan sebuah baskom kecil dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dapur yang lain dan membuka laci yang terdapat di meja itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain. Dia menyelempangkan kain itu ke bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin. Dia mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral sebelum dia berjalan ke arah baskom yang sudah terisi penuh air dan pergi keluar dari dapur, tidak menghiraukan Itachi yang masih bersandar di kusen pintu.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya kemudian berdiri tegap dan mengikuti Sasuke, pergi ke kamar tamu. Sesampainya mereka di kamar tamu, Itachi melipat tangannya lagi di depan dadanya dan kembali bersandar di kusen pintu. Lagi-lagi memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik satu-satunya itu.

Sasuke menyimpan baskom dan botol air mineralnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dan meraih kening Naruto yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dia menyentuh kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya, merasakan apakah mungkin Naruto demam atau tidak. Mukanya pucat seperti orang sakit.

"Kau yakin dia hanya temanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke sekitar tiga kali dari semenjak Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam mobil dan dia selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Dia hanya teman sekelasku, _Nii-san_." Jawab Sasuke. "Bisa kah kau berhenti bertanya hal yang sama?" tanyanya kemudian, menoleh ke arah Itachi sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

Itachi masih memandang Sasuke dengan curiga. Dia kemudian berhenti bersandar dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, " _Well_ , kau seharusnya lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Sasuke. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan ayah dan ibu, kau masih bisa mengandalkanku. Mau bagaimanapun, akulah penurus perusahaan ayah. Bukan kau." Ucapnya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, tanpa menunggu Sasuke memberikan respon pada perkataannya.

Sasuke mengabaikan Itachi kemudian meraih kain di bahunya dan menyelupkan kain itu ke air dingin di baskom. Dia lalu memeras kainnya supaya tidak terlalu basah kuyup kemudian dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menutup kening Naruto dengan kain dingin itu. Sasuke memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Kata-kata Itachi tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Jujur pada perasaannya sendiri? Memangnya perasaan apa yang Sasuke rasakan pada Naruto? Rasanya biasa saja. Ya, meskipun terkadang Sasuke merasa nyaman ketika dia dan Naruto sedang berdua. Benar-benar berdua. Tanpa seks ataupun aktifitas-aktifitas panas lainnya. Sasuke dan Naruto pernah menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya duduk-duduk berdua sambil bersenderan di punggung masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak membicarakan apapun pada saat itu. Sasuke sibuk dengan buku literaturnya dan Naruto sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya. Dia merasa cukup nyaman dengan keadaan mereka berdua hanya terdiam namun tetap sadar akan keberadaan mereka sendiri.

Sasuke meraih ujung hidungnya kemudian memijatnya secara perlahan. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama hidupnya, yang dia tau hanyalah belajar dan terus berkembang untuk mencapai ekspektasi kedua orang tuanya dan menerima pujian lembut dari kakaknya. Dia tidak pernah merasa peduli dengan orang lain dan memikirkan mereka. Bahkan, Sasuke berani bertaruh, jika orang yang dia temui tadi itu bukan Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan peduli. Dia akan membiarkan pria itu tergeletak di pinggir jalan dan mungkin mati kedinginan disana. Kejam memang. Tapi apa untungnya untuk Sasuke menolong orang yang sama sekali tidak dia peduli? Di konoha masih banyak beribu-ribu penduduk lain selain Sasuke. Mungkin orang lain akan menolongnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian dia menoleh ke arah ponsel Naruto yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas samping bantal Naruto. Sewaktu dia membaringkan Naruto, Sasuke sengaja meraba-raba baju dan celana Naruto untuk mengeluarkan benda apapun di sana. Untuk menjaga agar Naruto terbaring dengan nyaman tanpa merasa ada ganjalan apapun di badannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dia melihat ponsel Naruto berkedip-kedip. Mungkinkah seseorang berusaha menghubungi Naruto? Tidak sopan memang untuk melihat barang pribadi milik orang. Namun mengingat keadaan Naruto dan melihat waktu yang sudah sedikit lewat dari tengah malam, mungkin ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Mungkin orang tua Naruto?

Sasuke pun meraih ponsel itu dan menatap layarnya. Nama Sai berkedip-kedip dan berhasil membuat Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis matanya. _Untuk apa Sai menelpon Naruto selarut ini?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Sai memang orang yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto selain Kiba. Tapi apakah perlu seorang teman menelpon selarut itu?

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkat telponnya. Dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel Naruto ke telinganya.

* * *

' _Kluk._ '

Sai terhentak begitu dia mendengar suara khas telepon tersambung. Dia menarik nafas lega kemudian berseru, "Naruto! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku! Kau dimana? Aku mencoba menelponmu dari seusai festival olahraga berakhir. Aku pikir kau pulang duluan. Aku di depan rumahmu sekarang. Kau dimana?"

Sai mengedipkan matanya ketika orang yang dia telpon malah tidak menjawab. Padahal dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar. Yang sebenarnya bukan karakter Sai untuk berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Naruto? Naruto kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku." Sai mulai terdengar khawatir.

Seseorang terdengar menghela nafas dari ujung telpon kemudian berkata, "Sai."

Sai mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia mengenali suara itu. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mendengar suara itu di dalam telpon, tapi dia tau suara khas itu. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab hanya dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa kau yang mengangkat telpon Naruto? Dimana Naruto? Apa dia bersamamu?" Detak jantung Sai mendadak berdegup dengan cepat dan dia mulai mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian dia mejawab, "Ya. Naruto ada bersamaku. Dia sedang tidur. Bisakah kau menghubunginya lagi nanti pagi?"

Sai mengencangkan rahangnya, "Kenapa dia ada bersamamu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dengar aku, Sai. Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan dia buruh istirahat."

"Apa maksudmu tidak sadarkan diri? Sasuke, beritahu aku dimana kau dan Naruto berada!" Sai mengencangkan cengkeramannya di ponselnya sendiri.

"Sai. Aku akan membawa Naruto pulang besok pagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Sai menggeram lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Naruto kembali, namun kali ini yang menjawab hanyalah operator yang berkata bahwa ponsel Naruto sedang di luar jangkauan atau sedang tidak aktif. Sai menggertakkan giginya kemudian membuka _web browser_ di ponselnya untuk mencari alamat rumah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah salah satu keluarga Uchiha dan informasi mengenai keluarga Uchiha ada dimana-mana. Siapa tau dia bisa menemukan alamat rumah Sasuke?

Dia harus menemui Naruto hari ini juga. Harus. Kalaupun tidak, secepatnya. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Tidak. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah dia perjuangkan.

* * *

Naruto mengerang pelan. Dia mendapati dirinya duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap. Satu-satunya lampu di ruangan itu adalah lampu yang tepat beberapa meter di atas kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Gelap. Tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia lihat. Dia bagaikan di ruangan besar yang gelap dan satu-satunya cahaya hanya menyorot kedirinya sendiri. Cahaya yang terbatas yang hanya bisa menunjukkan sekitar satu sampai satu setengah meter di sekelilingnya. Dan itupun tidak ada apa-apa di sekelilingnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia hendak berdiri namun tertahan. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah tangannya dan dia melihat tangannya terikat kuat di lengan kursi. Dia pun menoleh ke sekitar pinggulnya dan juga mendapati dirinya terikat kuat ke senderan kursi. Menemukan dirinya terikat ke sebuah kursi dan entah dimana dia berada, membuat degup jantung Naruto bergerak cepat.

"H-halo? Seseorang? Apa ada orang disini?" Naruto mencoba untuk memanggil siapapun yang mendengar suaranya. Berharap ada yang mendengar dan berkehendak untuk menolongnya.

"Haloo? Siapapun?" Naruto mencoba lagi setelah percobaan pertamanya hanya dijawab oleh keheningan dalam ruangan misterius itu.

Masih hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab.

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Dia menggeram ketika tangannya tidak bisa bergerak satu inci pun. Dia hanya bisa melihat otot tangannya sedikit berkontraksi saat dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan lengannya.

"Oh, Naruto…." Terdengar suara orang yang sedikit familiar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto pun sontak menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Deidara, pria berambut kuncir itu muncul dari kegelapan dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Hai, _blondie_." Deidara berjalan menghampirinya kemudian mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya? Kau ingin satu dosis lagi?"

"Kau tau ini akan membuatmu senang, kan?" Kakuzu si pria tinggi besar dengan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya itu tiba-tiba muncul di samping kanan Naruto. Dia memegang satu suntikan penuh berisi cairan heroin.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakuzu dan matanya langsung fokus ke arah suntikan itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Dan dia mulai merasakan dirinya mulai panik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, kau yakin? Padahal aku masih punya banyak." Suara Hidan dari samping kiri Naruto membuat Naruto bergantian menoleh ke arahnya. Dia pun bisa melihat Hidan memegang beberapa botol suntikan di tangannya.

Naruto menatap botol-botol itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia merasa ingin berdiri saja dari bangkunya dan meraih tangan Hidan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara itu? Siapa yang memanggilnya? Dia menoleh ke arah Deidara dan Deidara hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Naruto!" suara itu memanggilnya lagi, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakuzu yang berpose seakan dia sedang bersiap untuk menyuntikkan satu dosis penuh ke arah lengan Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, bangun!" Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto lebih kencang setelah beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto. Sasuke yang tadi tidak sengaja tertidur di kursi belajar yang ia bawa ke dekat kasur tempat Naruto berbaring, mendengar Naruto mengerang dan membuatnya terbangun. Dia pun langsung mencoba memanggil Naruto dan membangunkannya.

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan dia menarik nafasnya, terengah-engah mencoba untuk mengontrol pernafasan yang terasa sesak.

"Hey, hey…" Sasuke mengelus-elus dada Naruto, mencoba untuk membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. "Naruto, tenanglah. Hey…."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan dia menghembuskan nafas panjang yang tertahan. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega kemudian dia mengelus rambut Naruto, "Hey…. Kau baik-baik saja? Mimpi buruk?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia menatap Sasuke. _Apa… Apa semua yang terjadi padaku itu hanya mimpi? rumor itu… Perbuatan Kazu…... H-heroin itu? Semuanya mimpi? Sasuke….. Sasuke ada disini dan dia terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkinkah? Mimpi?_ Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sasuke pun balas memandang Naruto. Tangannya tertahan di antara rambut Naruto.

Belum semput keduanya berkata apa-apa, suara bel pintu depan tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Naruto. Dia pun berdiri kemudian menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 3 pagi. Siapa orang yang bertamu di dini hari seperti ini.

Sasuke pun mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Tetap di tempatmu dan jangan pergi kemana-kemana." Ucapnya lalu pergi melangkah ke pintu depan.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sasuke. Masih bertanya-tanya manakah yang merupakan kenyataan atau mimpi.

* * *

Sai menekan tombol yang terletak tepat di samping pintu depan apartemen Sasuke dengan keras. Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban, dia pun kembali menekan tombol itu. Dia menekan tombolnya berulang kali. Tidak peduli apakah dia menganggu Sasuke yang mungkin sedang tertidur atau tidak. Mau bagaimana pun, sekarang pasti sudah sangat larut dan orang-orang pasti sudah sangat terlelap. Tapi Sai tidak peduli. Dia harus membawa kembali Naruto. Sekarang juga.

Sai menggeram kemudian kembali menekan tombol bel dengan kesal.

Pintu pun terbuka dan Sai bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di balik pintu dengan pakaian rumahnya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Sasuke berpakain, Sai langsung membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sai begitu dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, sedikit mengangkat dagunya karena Sasuke lebih tinggi dari beberapa senti.

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya, "Sudah aku bilang padamu. Naruto sedang tidur. Dan aku akan membawanya pulang di pagi hari."

"Aku tidak peduli. Katakan dimana Naruto!" Sai tetap memaksa.

"Dengar, Sai! Aku mencoba menolong Naruto disini! Aku…."

"Sai?" Naruto, masih dengan pakaian sekolahnya, berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia penasaran dengan suara bel yang mengganggu itu dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Awalnya dia berniat untuk hanya mengintip dari balik lorong yang menuju ke pintu depan. Namun setelah dia mendengar suara Sai, Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sai, mendengar suara Naruto, langsung mendorong Sasuke ke samping dengan lengan kanannya dan berjalan dengen tergesa menghampiri Naruto. Dia lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto dan menilik setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi apapun padamu?" tanya Sai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin salah pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sai, "Sai. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sai memandang Naruto kemudian menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke rumah mu." Ucap Sai kemudian memegang tangan Naruto.

"Sekarang jam tiga pagi, jika kau ingin tahu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Sai menatap Sasuke dan menggertakkan giginya. Dia kemudian berbalik ke arah Naruto dan kembali memegang pipi Naruto.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku disini untuk menolongmu," kata Sai dengan sedikit berbisik. Membuat Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Sai bicarakan. "Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padamu jika kau diam disini. Kau masih ingat kan, rumor masih beredaran di sekolah tentang dirimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika lagi-lagi rumor tentangmu beredar? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada rumor mengatakan bahwa kau menggoda Sasuke? Hah? Kau ingin itu? Kau sudah cukup dijauhi banyak orang. Kau ingin kau tambah dijauhi karena seseorang menyabarkan lagi-lagi rumor tentangmu?"

Naruto menatap Sai, "Rumor? Jadi… rumor…." _Itu bukan mimpi?_ Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya sendiri dalam hati.

"Naruto… Aku satu-satunya temanmu dan aku satu-satunya orang yang peduli denganmu. Percayalah padaku dan ayok kita kembali pulang." Ucap Sai kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke yang merasa kesal dengan Sai yang berbicara dengan suara pelan pada Naruto, menghampiri Sai kemudian mencengkeram bahu Sai. Sedikit mendengar kalimat terakhir Sai yang berkata bahwa Sai adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan Naruto.

"Sai. Sudah aku bilang padamu. Sekarang sudah larut. Sangat larut." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sai dengan tajam.

Sai kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Naruto… Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku sekarang?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian mengangguk, "Sasuke… Bisa tolong kau ambilkan tasku dan ponselku?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Ambil sendiri." Ucapnya dingin.

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Biar aku yang ambil. Dimana kau simpan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang dingin. "Kamar pertama diujung lorong."

Sai pun langsung pergi ke tempat yang Sasuke sebutkan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang terdiam memandangi lantai. Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dadanya itu. Kesal. Mungkin? Marah. Bisa jadi. Tapi kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik untuknya jika Naruto pergi saja dari rumahnya? Membiarkan Naruto lama-lama di rumahnya bukannya cukup merepotkan?

"Ayok, Naruto." Ucap Sai yang sudah kembali dengan membawa tas Naruto. Dia lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap pintu depannya dengan dingin, seolah-olah ingin membekukan daun pintunya itu.

* * *

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: Maafkan yah updatenya super telat. :( Aku gak akan ngasih alasan blablabla. Takutnya cuma dibilang alibi. Minta maaf aja yah udah telat. huhu**

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story**_ **. Maafkan kalau banyak _typo._ Belum sempet edit.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _ **hotties**_ **.**

 **Yahoo** _ **belong to its corporation.**_

 _ **Warning: Boys Love Story.**_

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep –**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7 –**

Naruto turun dari motor _sport_ yang Sai kendarai dan segera melepas helmnya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil meraih helm yang Naruto sodorkan ke arahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Kau sudah bertanya mungkin ratusan kali dari semenjak kita pergi dari rumah Sasuke."

Sai menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat dari balik helm hitamnya, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto kemudian menatap langit yang masih gelap—tentu saja gelap, saat itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi—sebelum dia berkata pada Sai, "Sai. Kau mau naik dulu ke atas? Sudah mau pagi memang dan rumah mu tidak jauh dari sini, tapi... Mungkin kau mau tidur sebentar di tempatku?" tawarnya.

Sai tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat mata sipitnya tertutup kemudian mengiyakan tawaran Naruto. Mereka berduapun beranjak pergi ke apartemen Naruto setelah Sai memarkirkan motornya.

"Naruto, kau yakin Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun padamu?" tanya Sai, menatap punggung Naruto begitu Naruto membukakan apartemennya dan mereka berdua masuk ke apartemen itu.

Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak sambil memakai sandal khusus yang biasa ia kenakan di dalam ruangan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sai? Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku," _Kecuali menolakku mentah-mentah_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sai masih menatap punggung Naruto. "Kau tahu, jika kau berpikir Sasuke lah yang menyebarkan gosip tentangmu, kau bisa saja menyebarkan gosip tentang Sasuke juga. Aku bisa meno—"

"Aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu tentang aku mencurigai Sasuke atau apapun." Naruto memotong kalimat Sai sambil berbalik ke arah Sai dan menatap Sai.

Sai mengedipkan matanya kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya berasumsi?"

Naruto menatap Sai dengan curiga kemudian menghela nafas, "Terserah. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya kemudian. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir terlalu banyak. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya, "Kau bisa tidur di kamarku kalau mau. Kau keluarkan saja _futon_ dari lemariku sendiri ya."

" _Okay_. Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu." Jawab Sai kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto sehingga tidak perlu lagi bertanya dimana dapur Naruto. Sai kemudain menghampiri lemari es dan mengambil satu botol penuh air mineral. Dia membuka tutup botol air minum itu dan meneguknya.

Dia menghela nafas setelah dia meneguk setengah dari isi botol kemudian memandang meja makan Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Dia hanya berdiri disitu, menatap meja itu sebelum dia menyimpan botolnya di atas meja dan beranjak pergi ke kamar Naruto. Dia kemudian membuka pintu kamar yang setengah tertutup. Naruto terlihat sudah terbaring di kasur menghadap ke arah tembok dengan punggungnya membelakangi Sai.

Sai kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di tepian kasur Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia meraih poni rambut Naruto dan menyentuhnya. Mengelus-elus beberapa kumpul helaian rambut Naruto diantara jari jemarinya.

" _You'll be mine,_ Naruto." Bisik Sai pelan.

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahunya dan dia menoleh ke bangku di belakangnya. Bangku biasa pria berambut kuning itu biasa duduk, namun hari ini bangku itu kosong. Begitupula bangku disampingnya, tempat Sai duduk. Nampaknya Naruto dan Sai tidak masuk sekolah dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Maksudnya, Sai dan Naruto baru saja pergi dari apartemen Sasuke di jam tiga pagi dan sekarang kedua orang itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Apa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi? Oh, jangan salah paham. Sai tidak khawatir dengan Sai. Untuk apa? Dia hanya bertanya-tanya. Apa yang Sai lakukan dengan Naruto sampai-sampai mereka bolos sekolah hari ini? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja dan sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat?

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah pria berambut coklat yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama segerombolan temannya yang lain. Kiba. Ya, Kiba sahabatnya Naruto dan dia pasti tahu dimana Naruto sekarang. Meskipun Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kiba tidak pernah lagi terlihat berada dimanapun di dekat Naruto. Semenjak gosip tentang Naruto yang mengincar Kiba beredar. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu dia melihat Kiba beranjak dari bangkunya, sepertinya hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Inuzuka." Sasuke memanggil nama Kiba, membuat Kiba yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kelas menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha." Kiba balas menyebut nama Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. Dari awal, Kiba tidak pernah suka dengan keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini. _Yeah, F*ck him with his pretty face and genuis brain_. Selalu itu kalimat yang terucap di kepala Kiba begitu dia melihat Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas, "Merepotkan." Gumamnya. "Choji, Lee, ayo kita pergi ke kantin duluan." Ujarnya kemudian, diikuti anggukan Choji dan Lee. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Sasuke berdua.

Sasuke mengabaikan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kemudian bertanya, "Kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang?"

Kiba mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian menoleh kearah bangku Naruto yang kosong.

"Kau baru sadar kalau Naruto tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba mengencangkan rahangnya. Ini salah satu poin yang dia tidak suka dari Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke selalu menebak sesuatu dengan tepat? _F*ck him with his brain!_ Kiba mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau sahabatnya dan kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Nada suaranya dingin.

Kiba menggeram kesal, "Dengar Sasuke. Aku mungkin pernah jadi sahabatnya Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin aku tahu dia dimana sekarang. Aku bukan pengasuhnya ataupun _bodyguard_ nya yang harus tau dimana dia berada setiap saat. Mungkin dia sedang pergi dengan teman-teman _gay_ nya yang lain."

Sasuke menatap Kiba. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kiba akan berkata seperti itu. Maksudnya, gosip mengenai Naruto memang mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu _gay_ dan membuat Naruto banyak dijauhi orang, tapi sebagai sahabat Naruto seharusnya Kiba tidak berkata seperti itu, bukan? Mungkin Kiba tidak menerima orientasi seksual Naruto, tapi seorang sahabat seharusnya mendukungnya, bukan? Walaupun tidak mendukung, setidaknya jangan berkata seolah Naruto itu benar-benar sangat tidak pantas untuk dijadikan seorang teman. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal dengan Kiba, namun dia menahannya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan gidikan bahu dari Kiba. "Aku bertaruh kau juga pasti tidak tahu kalau tengah malam kemarin Naruto terlihat pucat di pinggir jalan, memegangi perutnya, terlihat sangat kesakitan dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disampingnya?"

Kiba mengernyit dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau sangat tidak berguna Kiba." Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang terlihat bengong.

* * *

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan dia menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dia masih ingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan kepalanya sakit akibat alkohol yang terlalu banyak dia minum. Dia mengerang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya. Naruto menoleh ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Dia tidur cukup lama dan dia yakin pasti sekolah sudah bubar. Naruto kemudian mengernyitkan kepalanya ketika dia mencium bau seperti bau ramen yang baru direbus. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. Jantungnya kemudian berdegup dengan kencang. Dia menelan ludahnya dan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dia sedikit ingat bahwa dia terbangun ditengah malam dan dia melihat Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Sasuke ada disini sekarang dan menyiapkan ramen untuknya?

Naruto lalu bediri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia mengedipkan matanya begitu dia melihat punggung pria berambut hitam sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di dapurnya. Tidak. Punggung itu terlihat sedikit ramping dibandingkan punggung Sasuke. Dia menyernyitkan dahinya begitu pria itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu." Ucap Sai kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menyimpan dua mangkuk penuh ramen di atas meja.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ah... Dia ingat sekarang. Setelah dia terbangun dari mimpinya di apartemen Sasuke, Sai datang dan membawanya pulang. Untuk sesaat, Naruto merasakan ada sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya. Namun apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Dari awal Sasuke sudah menolahnya. Untuk apa dia terus-terusan berharap?

"Naruto?" Sai memanggil nama Naruto dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, hey. Kenapa kau masih ada disini Sai? Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri Sai ke meja makan.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian hari ini, Naruto." Jawab Sai sambil menuangkan secangkir teh hangat dan menyodorkannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan memandang Sai, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku baik-baik saja bukan?"

Sai tersenyum dan ikut duduk di depan Naruto, "Kau... sahabatku Naruto. Orang yang penting bagiku. Tidak apa-apa kan sesekali aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Naruto menatap Sai. Dia tidak terlalu tahu harus bagaimana merespon kalimat Sai. Dia hanya terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke mangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

"Aku sengaja membuatkanmu ramen. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil sumpit yang sudah Sai sediakan dan mencelupkan ujung sumpitnya kedalam mangkuk. Baru saja Naruto hendak memasukkan satu suap ramen ke mulutnya, bel pintu depannya berbunyi dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Begitu pula Sai. Sai kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu," ucap Sai hendak berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Naruto lalu meraih tangan Sai dan menahan Sai untuk pergi, "Biar aku saja. Ini rumahku dan biar aku yang membukakan pintu." Kata Naruto.

Sai hanya terdiam kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Setelah Sai duduk, Naruto langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke pintu depan. Dia lalu membuka pintu depannya dan menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto masih memandang pria berambut hitam kelam itu.

Sasuke balik menatap Naruto dan mengangguk. Mengiyakan bahwa dia, orang yang berdiri di hadapan Naruto itu memang Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur bisa melihat Naruto baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Naruto mengangkat alis matanya, "Oh? Jadi sekarang kau peduli? Untuk apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak peduli padaku? Bahkan tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku? Kenapa sekarang kau bertindak seperti kau peduli?"

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya, "Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, _okay_? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja karena aku melihat betapa pucatnya kau ketika aku menemukanmu di pinggir jalan kemarin malam."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan dingin, "Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau memastikan keadaanku? Kau tidak peduli denganku."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah, terserah. Aku sudah melihat kau bak-baik saja dan aku akan pergi jika kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku." Ucapnya kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengernyit begitu dia mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia berbalik kemudian melihat Sai muncul dari belakang Naruto dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Sai. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sai yang sedang memandang Naruto, memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pria berambut kuning itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Sai malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Aku yang lebih awal bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau di tempat Naruto?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Sai menjawab dengan ketus.

Sasuke menarik nafas kesal lalu dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah memandanginya. Tatapannya masih sama. Tatapan kesal namun penuh dengan tanya. Dia lagi-lagi mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan kesal kemudian menggeram, "Terserah. Memang benar apa yang Sai bilang. Bukan urusanku. Bukan urusanku apapun yang kalian lakukan berdua." Ujar Sasuke kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari apartemen Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang pergi menjauh dan kemudian menghilang di belokan lorong apartemennya sebelum dia menghela nafas. Dia menggidikkan bahunya untuk melepaskan tangan Sai dari pundaknya dan berbalik badan untuk kembali pergi ke dapur. Dia harus memakan ramen yang sudah Sai capek-capek buatkan untuknya. Lagipula, sedang bagaimanapun suasana hatinya, ramen tetaplah ramen.

Membiarkan Naruto pergi, Sai menatap lorong yang kosong itu dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Pandangannya lurus dan dia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sai lalu menutup matanya untuk sejenak kemudian menutup pintu depan apartemen Naruto dan mengikuti Naruto pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang lain, Ino tengah membereskan arsip-arsip berita di ruangan klubnya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang berdenting di atas meja. Dia pun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menghampiri ponsel miliknya itu. Dia mengangkat alis tipisnya begitu dia melihat sebuah pesan masuk. Pesan dari alamat _email_ yang sama dari orang yang menyebarkan berita tentang Naruto dan Kiba. Didorong rasa penasaran, Ino pun membuka pesan masuk itu dan membacanya.

 _ **From: anonymous (et) yah oo (d ot) com**_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Naruto lagi._

 _ **Body:**_ _Aku punya berita lagi mengenai Naruto. Aku baru saja tidak sengaja lewat ke depan apartemen Naruto. Kau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat Sai ada disana. Aku melihat Sai menutup pintu apartemen Naruto dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kau bisa menebak apa yang Sai dan Naruto lakukan didalam? Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi apakah tidak aneh melihat mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah dan melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua?_

Ino tersenyum menyeringai. Dia kemudian membuka laptopnya dan hendak menulis berita yang ia dapatkan itu. Namun dia terdiam kemudian berpikir. Terakhir kali klub mereka menyebarkan berita negatif, klub mereka terkena imbasnya dan _budget_ klub terpaksa dipotong oleh pihak sekolah. Ino menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin mengorbankan klubnya lagi untuk gosip-gosip semacam ini lagi. Tapi… _tapi cewek mana yang gak suka sama gosip?_ Gumam Ino dalam hati.

Dia lalu membuka kembali ponselnya dan kemudian langsung memeruskan pesan yang ia terima tadi ke seluruh teman perempuannya. Dia yakin, dengan dirinya meneruskan pesan itu ke teman-teman perempuannya, esok hari berita ini pasti sudah terdengar dimana-mana. Dan dia akan meneruskan emailnya itu dengan tanpa nama. Dia tidak ingin sampai pihak sekolah tau bahwa dia yang meneruskan pesannya.

Ino tersenyum menyeringai kemudian menekan ikon pesan di ponselnya.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak ingin beristirahat saja untuk hari ini?" tanya Sai sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah membelakangi Sai dan mengancingkan baju seragamnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke sekolah di keesokan harinya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian mengambil tasnya di dalam lemarinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa dan berhenti bertanya, Sai. Kau membuatku pusing." Ujar Naruto sedikit kesal dengan kebawelan Sai. Dia tahu Sai hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Tapi Naruto sungguh sangat tidak terbiasa dengan tingkah Sai yang sedikit berlebihan menurutnya.

Sai memandangi Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan buku-bukunya sebelum dia berkata, "Tunggu aku di bawah. Aku ganti baju dulu di rumah dan mengambil tas. Jangan dulu pergi sebelum aku menjemputmu, _okay_?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sai, menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum dia menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Mengiyakan perkataan Sai.

* * *

Kiba duduk di bangkunya lalu menoleh ke arah bangku Naruto. Bel masuk sekolah sebentar lagi berbunyi dan dia belum melihat sosok Naruto dimanapun. Kiba masih tidak ingin berada di dekat Naruto sebenarnya. Masih tidak ingin kalau-kalau rumor tentang dia dan Naruto kembali mencuat. Tidak. Kiba tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya membuatnya berpikir dan merasakan sedikit rasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Naruto benar-benar terluka atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto pernah menjadi orang yang terdekat untuknya.

Kiba menghela nafas kemudian menggosok-gosok mukanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Merasa sedikit frustasi dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di masa-masa SMAnya ini. Padahal dia hanya ingin menjalani masa-masa SMAnya dengan normal dan damai. ' _Tapi Naruto pasti lebih frustasi dari dirimu Kiba.'_ Hati kecil Kiba tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Kiba menghela nafas lagi dan tambah bingung dengan apa yang harus dia perbuat.

Berhubung Kiba duduk di dekat jendela yang menuju ke lorong sekolah, Kiba melihat sekilas rambut kuning berjalan dan dia langsung melongok keluar jendela dan melihat Naruto dan Sai berjalan berdampingan ke arah kelas. Kiba memperhatikan Naruto dan dia sedikit bernafas lega. Nampaknya Naruto baik-baik saja meskipun dia terlihat menunduk dan terlihat sangat jelas dia tidak ingin melakukan kontak apapun dengan orang di sekitarnya. ' _Sangat bukan karakter Naruto.'_ Ucap Kiba dalam hati. Kiba pun menyadari warna kulit Naruto yang terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tapi dia masih cukup bersyukur. Setidaknya Naruto terlihat cukup baik sampai dia mau kembali ke sekolah.

Kiba duduk kembali di bangkunya begitu Naruto dan Sai masuk ke kelas. Dia masih memperhatikan Naruto berjalan ke arahnya—karena bangku Naruto tepat di samping bangku Kiba—ketika Kiba tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Bukan hal yang terlalu aneh sebenarnya untuk akhir-akhir ini jika Kiba melihat orang-orang saling berbisik ketika melihat Naruto lewat. Tapi Kiba sedikit menyadari bahwa orang-orang di kelasnya berbisik tidak hanya ketika melihat Naruto. Dia pun bisa merasakan orang-orang memandangi Sai dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya. Teman sekelasnya yang duduk di hadapannya bahkan masih saling berbisik dengan teman di depannya begitu Naruto duduk dan Sai terlihat berbicara pada Naruto. Bertanya apa Naruto ingin membeli sarapan atau tidak, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Naruto. Didorong rasa penasaran, Kiba lalu menepuk pundak orang di hadapannya dan berbisik ke arahnya.

"Hey, kau sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kiba pada orang di hadapannya dengan berbisik.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Kiba dan mendekat ke arah Kiba, menempelkan tangannya di samping telinga Kiba kemudian berbisik, "Ada gosip katanya Naruto dan Sai pacaran."

"HA?!" Kiba berdiri dan bersuara dengan keras. Membuat semua orang, termasuk Naruto dan Sai, menoleh ke arahnya. Kiba yang menyadari dirinya menjadi perhatian kemudian tertawa gugup dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Kiba pada orang di hadapannya lagi, masih berbisik.

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Ini entah benar atau tidak, tapi aku akan meneruskan pesan yang aku terima padamu." Ucapnya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, ponsel Kiba berdenting dan Kiba langsung membuka pesan yang ia terima.

 _ **From: lilacflower**_ _ **(et) yah oo (d ot) com**_

 _ **Subject:**_ _FW: FW: Naruto lagi._

 _ **Body:**_

 _ **From: goldenhairbeauty**_ _ **(et) yah oo (d ot) com**_

 _ **Sent: Monday, November xx, 20xx 04:57 p.m**_

 _ **Subject:**_ _FW: Naruto lagi._

 _ **Body:**_ _Gosip hangaaaaaat! Menyerah dari Kiba, Naruto kini berpacaran dengan Sai!_

 _Baca pesannya dibawah..!_

 _ **From: anonymous**_ _ **(et) yah oo (d ot) com**_

 _ **Sent: Monday, November xx, 20xx 04:45 p.m**_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Naruto lagi._

 _ **Body:**_ _Aku punya berita lagi mengenai Naruto. Aku baru saja tidak sengaja lewat ke depan apartemen Naruto. Kau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat Sai ada disana. Aku melihat Sai menutup pintu apartemen Naruto dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kau bisa menebak apa yang Sai dan Naruto lakukan didalam? Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi apakah tidak aneh melihat mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah dan melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua?_

 _-end-_

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya. ' _Tapi kan sudah tidak aneh untuk Sai berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Bagaimana kalau memang Naruto sedang tidak enak badan dan Sai disana untuk menolong Naruto?'_ Kiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat Naruto menopang dagunya di tangan kirinya dan mencorat-coret sesuatu di bukunya dengan bosan. Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

Orang-orang di sekolah makin memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sampai kapan sih orang-orang itu akan berhenti menatapi Naruto seperti orang yang paling rendah di muka bumi? Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain dan urusi saja urusan mereka sendiri? Naruto kesal. Sangat kesal. Kesal dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan kesal dengan Sai yang dari tadi pagi terus-terusan menempelinya. Memang tidak terlalu merugikan juga sih untuknya ditemani Sai. Sebenarnya dia masih sedikit gugup jika harus pergi berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah sendirian. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Zaku lagi dan sesuatu terjadi padanya lagi? Bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa melawan, tapi bukankah lebih baik menghindar dari pada melawan?

Tapi Naruto juga gerah kalau Sai terus-terusan menempel seperti itu. Maksudnya, Sai dan Naruto memang terbiasa bersama dari dulu, tapi kali ini Sai terus menempel seperti lem. Belum lagi dia terus-terusan bertanya apakah Naruto baik-baik saja dan apakah Naruto membutuhkan sesuatu. Demi Tuhan! Siapa yang tidak akan merasa terganggu apabila terus dibaweli dan dihujani pertanyaan yang sama?

Naruto menghela nafas. Sekarang jam istirahat siang dan dia merasa sedikit lega karena tadi Sai tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Gai- _sensei_ ke ruangan karate dan Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas. Naruto berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman yang terletak di pojok lorong di lantai bawah. Dia sangat ingin membeli minuman segar dan dia memilih mesin penjual minuman ini karena disini jarang ada murid-murid yang lain dan dia sedang sangat tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapa pun. Naruto berhenti di depan mesin itu dan memperhatikan deretan minuman-minuman dingin yang tersedia.

Naruto lalu memilih satu botol jus jeruk. Dia lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil minumannya, sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang melayangkan tendangannya ke mesin penjual minuman itu, tepat di samping wajah Naruto. Naruto terhentak kaget oleh ulah orang itu. Dia lalu menggertakkan giginya dan berdiri. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap pria itu dengan marah.

"Apa maumu, Zaku?" tanya Naruto.

Orang yang sangat Naruto hindari itu berdiri beberapa senti meter di hadapan Naruto dengan seringaiannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Heh." Zaku mendengus. "Tidak bersama pacarmu, _fag_?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Zaku mendengus lagi, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, _fag_. Kau dan Sai berpacaran, kan?"

"Sai?" Naruto tambah bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya orang menjengkelkan di hadapannya itu maksud?

Zaku menyeringai, "Lagi-lagi kau berpura-pura bego. Semua orang sudah tahu kau dan Sai tidak masuk kemarin dan kalian berdua pasti bersenang-senang di apartemenmu, kan? Oh… Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Sai sama rendahnya sepertimu. Sama-sama seorang pria homo yang menjijikan."

Naruto menatap Zaku dengan marah kemudian mendengus, "Heh.. Kau menyebutku pria menjijikan? Bukankah kau yang lebih menjijikan dariku? Berkoar-koar kalau kau membenci seorang pria homo, tapi kau malah memaksa pria untuk berhubungan seks denganmu? Oh… Apa jangan-jangan kau menghampiriku sekarang pun karena kau ingin memaksaku untuk memuaskanmu lagi?" Naruto tersenyum licik ke arah Zaku.

Melihat itu, Zaku menggertakkan giginya lalu mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto. Dia mendorong Naruto hingga punggung Naruto menabrak mesin minuman yang ada di belakangnya. "Dengar, Naruto. Aku masih menyimpan fotomu di ponselmu. Jika kau berani membuat masalah denganku, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk mengirim foto itu ke perusahaan ayahmu."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Oh? Kau yakin menyimpan foto itu untuk mengancamku? Bukan untuk bahan masturbasimu di malam hari?"

Zaku mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian dengan kesal meninju tulang pipi Naruto.

Naruto terhentak dan darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal dengan Zaku, meraih pundak Zaku dan kemudian menendang Zaku tepat di ulu hatinya dengan lututnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat Zaku melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Naruto dan melolong kesakitan.

Naruto menatap Zaku yang terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Dengan kesal, Naruto lalu meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke arah Zaku. Dengan memberi Zaku tendangan terakhir di kakinya, Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Zaku. Dia punya satu orang yang harus dia datangi terlebih dahulu. Dia harus bertanya pada orang itu.

* * *

Sasuke merasa risih. Orang-orang di sekitarnya terus-terusan membicarakan Naruto dan Sai. Entah siapa yang memulai gosip itu, tapi dari tadi Sasuke terus mendengar desas-desus bahwa Sai adalah kekasih Naruto dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin. Ugh, waktu itu Kiba dan sekarang Sai? Kenapa sih orang-orang di sekolah senang sekali membuat gosip murahan? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa yang disukai Naruto itu dirinya? Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan semua hal itu dan tidak membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih semuanya. Dia berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. Dia ingin mencari udara segar dan ingin menghindari kebisingan murid-murid murahan yang kerjaannya hanya menggosip dan menyudutkan Naruto. Dia bahkan sekarang tidak tahu Naruto berada dimana dan dia sedikit khawatir. Sasuke tidak akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan memang kalau dia khawatir dengan Naruto. Tapi… Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dia hanya ingin semua gosip ini cepat berakhir dan…. Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

Sasuke tengah berjalan menaiki tangga ketika seseorang berjalan dengan kesal ke arahnya kemudian menarik bajunya dari belakang, membuat Sasuke sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh. Untung Sasuke mempunyai refleks yang lumayan bagus dan dia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan menopangkan tangannya ke tembok. Dia membalikkan badannya dan tanpa ia sadari, dia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke!" pria berambut kuning yang sedang ada dipikirannya itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan sedikit luka di sudut bibirnya dan noda di darahnya.

"Naruto? Kau terluka?" Tanya Sasuke begitu ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan seksama.

"Jangan pura-pura peduli!" Naruto berteriak kesal kemudian mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak mengantisipasi gerakan Naruto menerima pukulan keras Naruto dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto dan suara pukulan dari tinju Naruto yang lumayan keras, sontak semua orang yang sedang berada di daerah itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mereka terhentak kaget, bahkan ada beberapa murid perempuan yang menjerit begitu mereka melihat Naruto mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto?! _What the f*ck_!" Sasuke menyeka darah di hidungnya kemudian memandang Naruto dengan marah. Merasa tidak terima dengan tindakan Naruto. Apa yang sudah dia perbuat sehingga harus menerima pukulan yang begitu kuat dari Naruto?

"Jangan pura-pura kau, Sasuke! Kau pasti benar-benar orang yang mengumbarkan semua gossip ini tentangku! Sekarang muncul gosip tentang aku dan Sai. Hanya kau. KAU SEORANG yang tahu Sai berada di rumahku kemarin! Kau pasti orang yang—"

Sasuke meraih kerah baju Naruto, memotong ocehan Naruto. "Dengarkan aku, bodoh! Aku menolongmu dari pinggir jalan dan kau malah menuduhku hanya karena aku berada disana ketika Sai ada di rumahmu? Tidak bisakah kau berpikir jernih sedikit?"

"Lalu siapa? Lalu siapa yang menyebarkan semuanya itu selain kau? Semua ini terjadi karena kau! Jika saja kau tidak….." Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya, menahan air mata yang sudah mulai terasa membendung di sudut matanya. "Persertan kau dengan hati busukmu, Sasuke!" Naruto mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang ada di kerah bajunya kemudian menepisnya. Melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dari kerah baju Naruto.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, tidak menerima perkataan Naruto. Kenapa begitu teganya Naruto mengatakan bahwa hatinya busuk ketika dia sendiri menghabiskan waktunya seharian kemarin memikirkan Naruto dan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Hanya karena Sasuke menolak Naruto sekali dan Naruto bisa dengan teganya berkata bahwa hati Sasuke busuk?

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya, membuat Naruto melangkah ke arahnya dan Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Belum sempat kepalan tangannya mendarat di kepala Naruto, sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram kepalan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah tangan itu dan dia melihat Ibiki menatapnya dengan galak.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan sinis dan dingin.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan menepis tangan Ibiki.

Ibiki kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan Naruto dan menarik mereka berdua ke ruang guru.

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian berdua pikirkan?" Tanya Iruka, guru wali kelas Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam. Keduanya menatap lantai yang ada di bawah mereka. Masih saling mengepal tangan dan merasa kesal. Naruto merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang ia kira orang yang menyebarkan semua gosip tentangnya, dan Sasuke yang kesal dengan Naruto yang bisa-bisanya Naruto mengganggap Sasuke tukang gosip dan berhati busuk.

Iruka menghela nafas sebelum dia berkata lagi, "Naruto, kenapa kau menyerang Sasuke?"

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya, "Kenapa _sensei_ berpikir aku yang memulai semua ini?" Naruto masih memandangi lantai dibawahnya.

Iruka memandang Naruto untuk beberapa saat, "Banyak orang yang melihat dan mereka bilang kau yang menghampiri Sasuke, menarik bajunya dan kau yang pertama melayangkan pukulan pada Sasuke."

Naruto, masih diselubungi oleh rasa marah, mengepalkan tangannya. "Oh, jadi semua ini salahku?"

Iruka menghela nafas, "Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau salah. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau menyerang Sasuke?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Karena dia memang pantas menerimanya!" jawab Naruto dengan suara lantang. "Dia! Dia yang membuat hidupku hancur! Dia!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang ada disampingnya. "Dia yang pertama menyakitiku! Dia yang menyebarkan semua!"

Iruka mengernyitkan keningnya, sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil menahan kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?" Iruka masih belum mengerti.

" _Sensei_ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Semua orang di sekolah ini pasti mendengarnya. Aku _gay_! Aku _homo_! Aku pria paling menjijikan! Dan semua ini gara-gara Sasuke!"

"Naruto—"

"Tidak! _Sensei,_ ataupun semua orang pasti tidak akan percaya padaku! Semua orang menganggapku sampah dan memandangku dengan jijik! _Sensei_ tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan! Tidak akan pernah ada yang mengerti!" bentak Naruto kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari ruang guru.

"Naruto!" Iruka memanggil Naruto dan mengejarnya sampai pintu. Menyadari Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berlari, Iruka menghela nafas kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia pun lalu kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan kemudian mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Sasuke.

* * *

Hidan menghisap rokoknya dengan penuh nikmat dan menghembuskan asap berwarna putih itu ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang sedang asik bermain _game_ di _smartphone_ miliknya menoleh ke arah Hidan dan memelototinya dengan kesal. Berani-beraninya Hidan mengganggu dirinya yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Hidan, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Deidara.

"Siapa?" Deidara balik bertanya sambil kembali memfokuskan perhatiaannya ke _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan.

Hidan menghisap rokoknya lagi dan lagi-lagi menghembuskan asapnya ke arah Deidara, "Pria berambut kuning yang kau bawa dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh, Naruto? Tenang saja, dia pasti akan segera kesini." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau ingat bahwa kita sedang kekurangan uang, Deidara?" tanya Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Deidara.

Deidara menghela nafas kesal kemudian berhenti memainkan _game_ nya, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku sempat mengirimkan kontaknya ke ponselku sewaktu dia mabuk dua hari yang lalu. Aku akan menghubunginya." Ucap Deidara kemudian menekan tombol kontak di ponselnya dan dia mencari nama Naruto di kontaknya. Setelah dia menemukan nomor yang dia maksud, dia pun segera menekan tombol _dial_.

* * *

Naruto tengah berjalan dengan kesal keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia tidak peduli sekolah belum bubar atau apapun. Dia sudah muak dengan semuanya dan dia tidak ingin lagi kembali ke sekolah itu. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celananya bergetar. Tapi Naruto mengabaikannya, mengira bahwa yang menelponnya itu mungkin Sai.

Dia pun mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar dan berjalan ke halte bus tak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia langsung naik ke bus yang kebetulan sedang berhenti mengangkut beberapa penumpang dari halte. Naruto berjalan ke kursi paling belakang di bus kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong itu. Baru saja Naruto duduk, ponsel di saku celananya kembali bergetar dan Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia pun memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Jika itu Sai atau orang yang dia kenal dari sekolah, dia tidak akan mengangkat telpon itu dan akan segera mematikan ponselnya.

Namun setelah dia melihat layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip, Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia melihat nama yang tidak familiar di layarnya. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat dia pernah menyimpan kontak orang bernama "Art-bomber". Karena penasaran, Naruto kemudian mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo?" Naruto menghalokan telpon masuk itu.

"Naruto, _my buddy_!" terdengar suara bisik dari seberang telpon.

Naruto mengernyitkan kepalanya, "Ini siapa?"

"Deidara! Masih ingat aku?"

Mendengar nama itu, Naruto langsung mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Dia masih mengingat dia dikelilingi tiga orang dan dengan paksa di suntikan satu dosis heroin di tangannya. Mengingat itu, Naruto mendadak bergidik dan dia menelan ludahnya. Bekas suntikan di lengan kirinya tiba-tiba terasa sedikit berdenyut dan sedikit gatal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk tenang.

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Deidara, terdengar sedikit riang. "Kau pergi begitu saja waktu itu tanpa pamit. Kenapa kau tidak kembali kemari dan bermain dengan kita?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Oh, ayolah, _blondie_... Aku tau kau ingin kembali kemari. Masih ingat bagaimana rasanya? Kau bisa melupakan rasa sakitmu disini dan bersenang-senang selama yang kau mau." Ucap Deidara.

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya. Oh, dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika jarum itu menusuk kulitnya dan cairan heroin itu langsung mengalir di darahnya, merambat ke otaknya dengan cepat dan membuat dia merasa tenang. Naruto menelan ludahnya begitu dia merasakan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan keras.

"Naruto? Kau masih disana?" tanya Deidara ketika Naruto beberapa lama hanya terdiam.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ayolah, _blondie_. Kau bisa melupakan apapun yang terjadi padamu kalau kau kembali kesini." Bujuk Deidara.

' _Melupakan apapun. Ya, aku sangat ingin melupakan Sasuke_.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Dia tahu, akan berakibat fatal baginya jika dia kembali ke tempat Deidara. Tapi dia sangat ingin melupakan Sasuke dan rasa sakit di hatinya. Meskipun mungkin dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencoba heroin lagi, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu minum alkohol disana. Mereka sepertinya punya stok alkohol yang tidak terbatas.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum dia berkata, "Aku sedang naik bus. Harus turun di halte mana supaya aku bisa ke tempatmu?"

* * *

 **\- to be continued –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please leave review. /love love/**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's bishies.**_

 _ **Warning: Boys love story.**_

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep –**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8-**

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Iruka cukup lama menahannya dan menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan kepada dirinya. Maksudnya, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab Iruka yang bertanya soal kebenaran gosip tentang orientasi seksual Naruto? Ya meskipun Naruto dan dirinya pernah menjalin hubungan secara fisik, dan Naruto pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, belum berarti Naruto sepenuhnya _gay_ bukan? Bagaimana kalau Naruto hanya memiliki ketertarikan dengan Sasuke? Secara fisik dan secara batin? Naruto tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia memang _gay_ dari awal. Dia hanya berkata bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke. Itu saja.

Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Serius! Dia sudah berkali-kali berkata pada dirinya sendiri, berhenti untuk memikirkan Naruto! Tidak sehat! Memikirkan Naruto hanya membuat dia bingung dan membuat Sasuke juga merindukan sentuhan Naruto, yang seharusnya tidak Sasuke rindukan! Sasuke tidak _gay_ dan dia tidak butuh sentuhan pria! Tapi tunggu dulu... Sasuke berhenti berjalan kemudian terdiam menatap lantai dengan seksama. Dia baru saja berpikir bahwa bagaimana kalau Naruto memang bukan _gay_ dan hanya tertarik pada Sasuke. _'Bagaimana kalau hal itu juga terjadi padaku? Aku tidak gay. Aku hanya tertarik pada Naruto.'_ Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sasuke kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan. _'Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan pria berisik itu!'_ Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan gumamannya sendiri.

 _'Tapi kalau kau tidak tertarik pada pria rambut kuning yang rambutnya sangat lembut itu, untuk apa kau mencoba untuk menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu?'_

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, mendengarkan hati kecilnya. _'Tidak. Aku menolong Naruto hanya karena rasa simpati! Itu saja.'_ _  
_  
 _'Lalu kenapa kau terus memikirkannya dan merasa khawatir ketika Naruto berdua dengan Sai?'_

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya, keningnya masih mengerut.

 _'Kenapa ketika Naruto menghampirimu tadi dengan hidungnya yang lebam dan terlihat sedikit berdarah, kau merasa sangat khawatir? Kenapa kau begitu marah pada Naruto yang menyangkamu tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Kau sendiri memang yang berkata bahwa kau tidak peduli dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa kau seolah tidak ingin mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu dan ingin menyangkalnya? Kenapa-'_

"Ah, _shut up_!" Sasuke menggeram pelan namun penuh kesal, menghentikan hati kecilnya yang terus-terusan bertanya pada dirinya.

Lihat, kan? Memikirkan Naruto membuat Sasuke cukup gila untuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi memang, namun nampaknya tidak ada guru yang masuk di jam pelajaran sewaktu itu dan teman-teman sekelasnya terlihat sedang dengan bebas mengobrol dan bermain. Sasuke menoleh ke bangkunya dan secara naluriah, Sasuke bisa melihat bangku Naruto tepat dibelakang bangkunya. Naruto tidak ada di bangkunya. Mungkin Naruto pergi dari kelas dan memilih untuk bolos masuk kelas? Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya sambil melirik bangku di samping bangku Naruto. Dia bisa melihat Sai terduduk disana. Keningnya mengerut dan dia memperhatikan ponselnya dengan intense. Mungkin Sai sedang mencoba menghubungi Naruto? Cukup aneh juga melihat Naruto tidak ada di bangkunya tapi Sai terlihat ada disana.

Well, Naruto mungkin akan kembali beberapa jam kemudian. Tasnya masih terlihat tergantung disamping meja. Mungkin Naruto hanya bolos satu atau dua jam pelajaran saja. Sasuke kemudian duduk di bangkunya dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan pria bermata biru itu.

* * *

Sai melirik Sasuke yang berdiri begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Dia mendengar kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar di jam istirahat tadi. Dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Sasuke dimana Naruto. Tapi egonya yang cukup tinggi itu tidak membiarkan dirinya bahkan memanggil nama Sasuke. Semenjak Naruto bercerita padanya bahwa dia sedikit memperhatikan Sasuke, Sai menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada Sasuke. Apalagi ditambah ketika dia melihat adegan malam itu di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Sasuke menempelkan bibir menjijikannya itu di leher Naruto yang lumayan jenjang dan terlihat dibalut oleh kulit yang halus jika dipegang. Berani-beraninya Sasuke mendahului dirinya yang sudah menyembunyikan perasaannya sejak lama terhadap Naruto! Berani-beraninya Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Naruto bisa merenggut Naruto dari hadapannya ketika dialah orang yang selama ini selalu berada di dekat Naruto! Sedangkan Sasuke apa? Dia hanya seorang asing yang tiba-tiba datang di antara kehidupan mereka dan muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. _For God Sake_! Naruto bahkan awalnya bilang bahwa dia tidak suka Sasuke dan wajah sombong nan dinginnya.

Sai menggertakkan giginya. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Dia punya orang yang harus dia pikirkan dan orang itu entah dimana. Sudah puluhan kali Sai mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun yang menjawab hanyalah pesan suara dari Naruto, menyuruh Sai untuk meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi _beep_. Hal itu membuat Sai kesal. Kemana sih Naruto? Dia meninggalkan tasnya namun batang hidungnya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Di jam pelajaran kosong tadi, Sai sempat keluar dan mencari Naruto di atap sekolah, di toilet, di ruang _infirmary_ , dimana-mana! Sai sampai mencari ke ruang _janitor_ untuk memastikan. Sai kemudian menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan menyelempangkan tasnya. Dia berjalan ke arah bangku Naruto dan mengambil tas Naruto. Baru saja Sai melangkah keluar dari kelas, Iruka menghampirinya.

"Sai." Iruka memanggil nama Sai, membuat Sai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Iruka- _sensei_." Sai tersenyum ke arah gurunya itu.

Iruka menoleh ke arah tas yang dipegang Sai. Dia tidak terlalu yakin, namun firasatnya berkata bahwa itu adalah tas milik Naruto. "Sai... Kau melihat Naruto? Sewaktu istirahat tadi, Ibiki- _sensei_ membawanya ke ruanganku dan ketika aku berbicara padanya, dia malah pergi. Apa dia kembali ke kelas?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, _Sensei_. Semenjak bel masuk tadi siang, Naruto tidak terlihat. Aku sempat mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tidak ada. Ini tasnya aku pegang."

Iruka mengangguk, "Mungkin dia pulang?"

Sai menggeleng lagi, "Aku tidak tahu, _Sensei_. Tapi aku akan coba cek ke apartemennya. Apartemen Naruto tidak jauh dari rumahku."

Iruka tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau bertemu Naruto, katakan padanya aku mencarinya. Bilang saja padanya _sensei_ hanya ingin berbicara."

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Iruka kemudian pamit untuk pergi pulang.

Iruka hanya berdiri di dekat pintu dan memperhatikan Sai pergi menjauh. Dia menghela nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

* * *

Sai berjalan di koridor apartemen Naruto kemudian berhenti di depan pintu Naruto. Sai menatap pintu itu untuk sesaat kemudian mengetuk pintu. Dia terdiam memperhatikan pintu itu lagi sambil menunggu ada yang merespon dari balik pintu. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, dan Sai tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu, kali ini lebih keras.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Naruto? Kau di dalam?" Sai mengernyitkan keningnya. Kali ini mencoba memanggil Naruto.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sai menatap pintu itu untuk sesaat kemudian dia merogoh kantong depan tasnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memasukan kunci itu ke lubang kunci yang ada di pintu Naruto. Perlahan Sai memutar kunci itu hingga terdengar bunyi klik. Sai pun kemudian membuka pintu yang berhasil ia buka dan tanpa permisi masuk ke apartemen Naruto.

"Tidak percuma aku mengambil kunci cadangan dari laci Naruto tadi pagi." Gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu membuka sepatunya dan masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sai mencoba untuk mengecek kamar Naruto namun Naruto tidak ada disana. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur, Naruto pun tidak disana. Di kamar mandi pun Naruto tidak ada. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memeriksa semua ruangan di apartemen Naruto yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sai sudah memeriksa semua ruangan dan Naruto tidak ada. Apartemen Naruto benar-benar kosong.

Sai mengernyitkan keningnya lagi dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Mungkin kali ini Naruto akan mengangkat telponnya dan memberitahu dimana dia berada?

Sai mengambil ponselnya sambil menaruh tasnya dan tas Naruto di sofa Naruto kemudian membuka call log di ponselnya. Dia menekan kontak Naruto yang paling atas dan menekan tombol dial. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, Sai malah terhubung lagi dengan pesan suara Naruto. Dia menghela nafas kemudian duduk di sofa Naruto. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa kemudian menatap langit-langit. Berpikir tentang kemungkinan kemana Naruto pergi.

Baru beberapa detik Sai terdiam, telpon rumah yang tertempel di dinding di dekat pintu dapur berdering dan membuat Sai sedikit terkejut. Dia menatap telpon yang berkedip-kedip itu, menebak-nebak siapakah yang mungkin menelpon rumah Naruto. Tidak berapa banyak orang yang tahu nomor telpon rumah yang dimiliki Sai. Bahkan Sai pun sudah lama tidak mencoba menelpon telpon itu. Sai kemudian berdiri dari sofanya kemudian mengangkat telpon.

"Naruto!" Suara seorang pria langsung berbicara, menyebut nama Naruto begitu Sai mengangkat telpon itu. "Kemana saja kau? Ayah mencoba menelponmu berkali-kali dan kau tidak mengangkat telpon Ayah."

Sai mengedipkan matanya begitu dia mendengar celotehan orang di seberang telepon. "Minato- _san_?"

Orang di seberang telepon yang ternyata ayah Naruto itu terdiam begitu Sai menyebut namanya untuk beberapa saat, "Err.. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

Sai menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ayahnya Naruto nampaknya tidak ingat dengan suaranya. "Ini Sai, Minato- _san_. Teman Naruto."

"Oh, Saaaai! Teman Naruto yang rambutnya hitam dan sipit itu? Apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu." Ucap Minato dengan ramah.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, Minato- _san_. Bagaimana dengan anda? Baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sehat. Sangat sehat. Hanya sibuk seperti biasa." Minato tertawa kecil, "Ah, mana Naruto? Bisa kau panggilkan dia? Aku ingin berbicara padanya dan sedikit menceramahinya karena tidak mengangkat teleponku." Ujar Minato.

Sai menelan ludahnya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Naruto sedang tidur, Minato- _san_. Dia tadi ikut latihan karate denganku. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak." Jawab Sai berbohong.

"Hm? Naruto tertarik dengan karate sekarang?"

"Minato- _san_ , semua sudah menunggu." Terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar cukup terdengar. Sepertinya orang tersebut berbicara kepada Minato tidak jauh dari posisi Minato berada.

Minato terdengar menghela nafas sebelum dia berkata, "Sai, tolong bilang pada Naruto untuk menelponku kalau dia sudah bangun, okay? Aku harus pergi. Masih ada beberapa meeting yang harus aku hadiri."

"Baik, Minato- _san_. Akan aku sampaikan." Ucap Sai.

Minato pun pamit dan menutuo teleponnya, membuat Sai meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya dan menghela nafas. _'Naruto... Kau dimana?'_ Tanya Sai dalam hati .

* * *

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan seksama. Mereka sedang makan malam bersama di apartemen Sasuke malam itu. Itachi yang memang sering berkunjug ke apartemen Sasuke untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan adik tersayangnya itu, sengaja mampir ke apartemen Sasuke dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Itachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang sedikit dingin, hari ini dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menganggu pikiran adiknya itu. Dari sejak dia datang, dia terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan menilik-nilin ekspresinya. Menunggu Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan caranya memandang Sasuke dan akhirnya mungkin ingin bercerita padanya.

Sasuke melirik Itachi kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia tahu. Dia tahu Itachi dari tadi memandanginya dan dia juga tahu Itachi ingin Sasuke berbicara. Sudah kebiasaan kakaknya untuk menunggu Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk memulai topik apapun yang menggangu pikiran Sasuke tanpa memaksa Sasuke untuk bercerita. Sasuke menggeram kesal kemudian memotong daging steak yang Itachi buatkan untuknya. "Berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu, Itachi." Ucap Sasuke sebelum melahap potongan daging di garpunya.

Itachi mengangkat alis matanya, "Hm? Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, Sasuke. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan curiga, yang dibalas dengan Itachi yang dengan kasual mengambil gelas winenya dan meminumnya. Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas.

"Itachi, kau ingat pria berambut kuning yang aku bawa pulang beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan pembicaraan tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi. Dia hanya menatap seonggok daging di atas piringnya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke untuk sesaat kemudian mengangguk, "Hn. Lalu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Hanya di depan kakaknya dia bisa terlihat selemah itu. Maksudnya, seorang Uchiha. Uchiha yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang stoic dan dingin, duduk di depan sepiring steak dan segelas air putih, menghela nafas berkali-kali dan menusuk-nusuk daging setak di depannya dengan garpu. Pandangannya terlihat bingung dan cemas. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha menunjukkan wajah seperti itu di depan sembarang orang, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau aku... aku bilang bahwa... ini hanya sebuah kemungkinan, okay?" Sasuke melirik Itachi di hadapannya.

Yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa dia itu lebih dari teman?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan dan hati-hati, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas.

"Seorang sahabat, maksudmu?" Itachi masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sejenak. "Lebih?"

Itachi terdiam sebelum dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa maksudmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, "Begini... Aku dan Naruto..." Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya. Dia kemudian melirik kakaknya, "Aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada ayah."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya, "Tergantung pada apa yang ingin kau ceritakan."

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Baiklah, terserah. Aku dan Naruto, kami berdua pernah menjalani hubungan. Tapi hanya hubungan fisik. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tapi kau sadar bukan, kalau Naruto itu pria?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, " _Well, yeah._ Tapi ketika itu aku dan Naruto hanya terdorong oleh rasa penasaran dan... sedikit alkohol."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, "Kau minum alkohol ketika kau belum menginjak 20 tahun?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Hey! Kau pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kau saja pernah mencoba alkohol ketika kau masih SMP! Dan aku tidak melaporkan ayah soal itu."

Itachi menyeringai kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Lanjutkan."

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang terasa sedikit kering, "Ya... Lalu suatu waktu, Naruto bilang dia... menyukaiku. _You know_ , suka dalam hal itu. Lebih dari teman. Dan... sepertinya dia tidak ingin hanya berhubungan fisik saja denganku."

"Hm.. lalu apa yang kau jawab?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia meraih gelasnya kemudian meminum air mineral yang tersedia di gelas itu. Dia lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Aku bukan _gay_ , Itachi."

Itachi menatap Sasuke, "Lalu?"

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya, "Ya aku bukan _gay_ atau homo atau apapun yang mereka sebut itu."

Itachi masih menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak bertanya kau _gay_ atau tidak, Sasuke. Aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau jawab ketika Naruto berkata dia menyukaimu."

"Aku menolaknya." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Kau bertanya kenapa?'

Itachi hanya memandang Sasuke, menunggu jawaban yang akan Sasuke berikan.

"Oh, _come on_ , Itachi. Meskipun jika... JIKA! Memang iya aku _gay_ dan... menyukai Naruto, ingin hidup bahagia dengan Naruto, aku seorang Uchiha. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan ayah katakan... tidak. Lakukan padaku jika dia tahu aku menyukai seorang pria? Naruto?"

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, "Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau juga menyukai Naruto?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kemudian menggeram kesal begitu dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. " _Look_ , Itachi. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan, bukan?"

Itachi terdiam untuk sejenak kemudian menghela nafas, "Kau tahu aku seorang yang _open-minded_. Aku seorang Uchiha tapi aku tidak menilai seseorang dari orientasi seksualnya. Kau mungkin berkata kau menyukai Naruto dan berpikir bahwa kau itu _homosexual_. Tapi mungkin saja kau seorang _demisex_ (1)? Lagipula, jika kau memang memilih Naruto dan berpikir itu adalah hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, kenapa kau tidak jalani saja? Aku tahu kau memang benar-benar menyukai Naruto, Sasuke. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu memandang dia ketika kau melihat dia di pinggir jalan malam itu. Dan aku tahu kau bukan orang yang dengan lapang dada ingin menolong orang jika kau tidak benar-benar peduli dengan orang tersebut."

Sasuke terdiam, menyerap semua perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke, apapun yang kau pilih, aku sebagai kakakmu hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dan jika kau berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu, aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama untuk ayah untuk menerimanya. Kau tahu, ayah mungkin terlihat sangat tegas dan galak di depanmu. Tapi dia sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Itachi menghela nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke begitu dia melewati Sasuke. "Habiskan makananmu dan pikirkan saja dulu, Sasuke. _You know I'll always be there for you, little brother._ " Ujarnya kemudian pergi ke kamar yang biasa ia tempati jika menginap di apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandangi _steak_ nya dan terdiam.

* * *

Suara musik DJ terdengar sangat keras dan mengganggu dari rumah dua tingkat itu. Meskipun waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir pagi, bisa dilihat dari bayangan yang muncul dari jendela, orang-orang yang di dalam rumah itu masih menikmati apapun kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Orang-orang yang tinggal di dekat rumah itu sudah tidak aneh dan tidak heran dengan keadaan seperti itu. Distrik tempat rumah itu berada memang merupakan distrik yang cukup "gelap" dan dipenuhi dengan rumah-rumah yang berpenghuni orang-orang seperti itu. _Drug dealer_ , pencandu, peminum, dan sejenisnya.

"Oh, Ayolah Sasoriiii ~ ! Aku masih kuuuaaaaat.." Deidara merengek dan meraih botol yang Sasori rebut dari tangannya.

"Ya, berkata seperti itu sekali lagi dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah minum untuk esok hari." Ucap Sasori dengan datar.

"Aww, Sasori. Kau sangat kejam!" Deidara menggembungkan pipinya, membuat pipinya yang sudah memerah itu membulat.

Hidan memutar bola matanya sambil menghisap rokoknya, "Biarkan saja dia mabuk sampai dia muntah, Sasori. Kau tahu sangat lucu melihat dia ketika dia muntah-muntah dan mengeluh kalau kepalanya sakit setelah minum terlalu banyak."

Sasori menoleh ke arah Hidan dan memberikannya tatapan dingin, "Ya. Dan kau yang harus membersihkan bekas muntah Deidara jika itu memang terjadi."

"Tsk. _As if_!" Hidan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke depan muka Sasori. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasori lalu menggerakkan dagunya ke arah seseorang yang terlihat sedang terduduk lemas di sebuah sofa dengan botol kosong yang terjuntai lemas di tangannya. Naruto memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dan hanya terdiam.

"Apa menurutmu kita tidak terlalu banyak memberinya dosis?" tanya Deidara begitu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang dari sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya terbaring di sofa seperti itu.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli. Lebih banyak kita memberinya dosis, akan lebih cepat dia ingin menggunakan heroinnya dengan lebih."

"Dan itu artinya, lebih banyak uang untuk saku kita." Ucap Kakuzu yang seperti biasa, tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan ruangan dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Deidara hanya memandang Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto terbangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah empat orang yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Tanpa permisi ataupun berkata apa-apa, dia langsung duduk di pangkuan Sasori dan memandang Sasori dengan seksama.

"Hey, hey... Aku mau lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di leher Sasori. Dia kemudian mengelus-elus leher Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya, "Kau baru saja diberi dosis beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kau ingin lagi?"

"Tapi _euphoria_ nya sudah hilang. Aku ingin merasakan hangatnya lagi. Ayo... Mungkin kau bisa menaikkan dosisnya agar bisa bertahan lebih lama?" Naruto menatap Sasori dengan memelas. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Hidan tersenyum menyeringai, "Oh? Kau ingin lagi? Kau ingat kau harus membayar, bukan? Jika kau ingin lagi. Kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan memberikannya padamu secara gratis. Kau tahu heroin sangat mahal dan sulit didapatkan?"

Naruto masih duduk di pangkuan Sasori, "Berapapun. Berapapun akan aku bayar asalkan aku bisa merasa tenang lagi seperti tadi. Tenang, hangat dan tidak memikirkan apapun." Ucap Naruto. "Oh, aku bawa kartu debitku. Aku bisa mengambil uang berapapun jika ada mesin atm di sekitar sini."

Kakuzu mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. _Another shot for you, blondie_."

* * *

Sasuke melirik jam di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menghela nafas begitu dia melihat jam menunjukkan jam 3.40 pagi. Setelah berbicara dengan Itachi, dia terus berpikir dan dia tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun dia tetap tidak bisa terlelap. Dan entah mengapa, hatinya sedikit gelisah dan dia merasakan perasaan yang sungguh tak enak. Setiap kali jantungnya berdebar gelisah, entah kenapa wajah Naruto tiba-tiba terbayang oleh dirinya.

* * *

 **\- to be continued -**

(1) Demisexual itu rasa ketertarikan kepada seseorang hanya setelah orang itu merasakan ikatan tertentu dengan orang yang menjadi pasangannya. Tidak peduli apapun _gender_ sang pasangan. Jadi, mau itu cewek atau cowok kalau dia ngerasa dia sayang banget sama orang itu, dia mau sama orang itu. Tapi beda dengan homosexual/lesbian, para demisexual bisa menjalani hubungan HANYA dengan orang yang dia rasa punya ikatan dengannya. Jika mereka merasa tidak ada ikatan, mereka sama saja seperti pasa asexual. Kalau kurang ngerti dengan penjelasanku, nyari di wiki pedi a aja ya. Ahahahahaha X"D

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini. Review yaaaaa,**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: Sekali lagi aku ingat kan. Dark Fiction yah ini. Dan maafin telat banget. Akhir tahun dan dikejar** _ **deadline closing**_ **dimana-mana. :(**

 **Selamat menikmati chapter 9. Mohon maaf kalau alurnya lambat. :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Semua milik M.K-sensei**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Boys Love Story**_

* * *

 **In too Deep**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dari terakhir Naruto menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan Sai sudah mulai kehabisan akal. Sudah jelas Naruto tidak berada di rumah Minato karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat menjawab telepon dari Minato yang menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Apakah dia harus melaporkan pada pihak polisi bahwa temannya hilang? Sai menghela nafas. Mau itu lapor polisi atau mencari ke seluruh pelosok Kota Konoha, Sai harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak ingin orang lain yang lebih dulu menemui Naruto. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.

Sai turun dari sepeda motornya kemudian berjalan masuk ke bangunan apartemen Naruto. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sai selama tiga hari kebelakang ini untuk pergi ke apartemen Naruto dan memeriksa apakah Naruto sudah kembali atau belum. Sai mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dimana apartemen Naruto berada. Dia mendengar seseorang mengumpat pelan diikuti dengan suara gemerincing kunci. Sai lalu dengen bergegas berbelok ke arah pintu apartemen Naruto dan melihat Naruto sedang di depan pintu, terlihat sedang berusaha membuka pintunya sendiri.

"Sialan! Mana lubangnya?" Naruto mengumpat kesal sambil mencoba memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintunya dengan tangannya yang terlihat sedikit gemetaran.

Kening Sai makin mengkerut melihat itu dan dia bergegas menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto!" Sai memanggil nama Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit terhentak kaget.

Naruto kemudian menolah ke arah Sai dan tersenyum lebar, "Haai, Sai. Bisa kau tolong aku? Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka pintuku." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Sai kunci pintunya.

Sai memandang Naruto untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang terasa salah dari wajah Naruto. Masih sama dengan kulit _tan-_ nya dan bekas luka menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Hanya saja, matanya terlihat sedikit tidak fokus.

"Saaaaai! Buka kan pintu? Aku sangat ingin buang air kecil." Ujar Naruto sambil menjepit tangannya di antara selangkangannya.

Sai menghela nafas kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandinya seketika Sai membukakan pintu. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa Naruto, menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya yang ingin dia tanyakan pada sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan tanpa menghiraukan Sai, dia beranjak ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari esnya. Mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya sampai habis. Sai yang tadi langsung mengikuti Naruto memperhatikan punggung Naruto dengan seksama.

"Naruto…" Sai memanggil nama Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai, "Hm? Kau masih disini, Sai?"

Sai menatap Naruto, "Darimana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?" tanya Sai.

Naruto memandang Sai untuk beberapa detik kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Diluar?" Naruto menjawab Sai dengan tidak yakin kemudian berbalik badan lagi, membuat Sai hanya bisa memandang punggungnya.

Sai menghampiri Naruto kemudian menyentuh pundak Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. Aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku akan terus berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi. _So please,_ katakan padaku. Kemana kau selama tiga hari ini? Aku sudah berulang kali datang kesini tapi kau tidak—" Sai terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak ingin Naruto tahu kalau Sai memegang kunci cadangan milik Naruto. "… kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Apa kau berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan sengaja tidak membukakan pintu?"

Naruto terdiam kemudian lagi-lagi menggidikan bahunya, "Mungkin ketika kau kemari aku sedang sibuk dengan… _video_ _game_ ku?"

Sai menatap tengkuk Naruto, ' _Kenapa kau berbohong?'_ Sai bertanya dalam hati. Dia lalu menarik pundak Naruto supaya Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arahnya, " _Seiously,_ Naruto. Kamu kemana saja?"

Naruto tidak memandang mata Sai, "Bukan urusanmu, _okay_?"

Sai meraih pipi Naruto kemudian mengarahkan Naruto untuk memandangnya, "Tentu saja itu merupakan urusanku, Naruto. _I told you that I care for you_. Aku sangat khawatir ketika kau tidak menjawab teleponku, tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, kau tahu itu?"

Naruto memandang Sai kemudian menghela nafas. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Sai khawatir, "Maafkan aku, _okay?_ Aku tidak kemana-manaku. Aku hanya….. aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Kau tahu, terlalu banyak hal yang mengangguku dan aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Sai menatap Naruto untuk sesaat kemudia melepaskan gengamannya dari kedua pipi Naruto, "Kau sebaiknya bilang padaku jika kau ingin pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian."

Naruto memandangi Sai untuk beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Sai. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu peduli padaku? Untuk ukuran seorang teman, kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sai mengangkat alisnya, "Kau bukan sekedar teman untukku, Naruto. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku."

"Hm… jika memang aku benar-benar _gay_ , Sai. Apa itu tetap membuatmu menganggapku sebagai bagian dari hidupmu?" Naruto menatap Sai.

Sai terdiam untuk sejenak. Memperhatikan Naruto yang memandangnya balik dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedikit kosong dan tidak terlalu mengharapkan apa-apa. Sai kemudian meraih kembali pipi kanan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusap bekas luka di pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Tentu saja. Dan… Kau tahu Naruto," Sai melangkah mendekat, "Jika mungkin kau mau, aku bisa menggantikan Sasuke di hatimu."

Naruto terdiam, menatap wajah Sai yang perlahan mendekat. Naruto tidak pernah bercerita pada Sai kalau dia mencintai Sasuke. _Well_ , ketika Naruto pertama kali bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Sai, dia tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia cinta pada Sasuke. Dia hanya bercerita bahwa Sasuke akhir-akhir itu menganggu pikiran Naruto. Mungkin Sai mengira menganggu pikiran itu maksudnya Naruto menyukai Sasuke? Apa Sai sepeka itu?

Sai memanfaatkan kesempatan dari Naruto yang hanya terdiam. Dia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan mempertahankan posisi itu. Menunggu Naruto untuk mungkin mendorongnya dan menolaknya. Namun Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sai kemudian tersenyum kedalam ciumannya kemudian meraih pinggang Naruto untuk menarik Naruto lebih dekat ke arahnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sai menyelipkan lidahnya kemulutnya. Naruto sudah tidak ingin lagi banyak berpikir. Berpikir hanya membuat hidupnya semakin sulit dan sama sekali tidak memperbaik keadaannya. Dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk kembali bangkit. Jika Sai pikir Sai bisa menggeser Sasuke dari hatinya, Naruto akan membiarkan Sai mencoba. Lagipula, Sai dan Sasuke terlihat hampir sama jika Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sai menyelipkan tangannya ke bajunya dan mengelus perut Naruto dengan lembut.

Sai kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan berpindah untuk menghisap leher Naruto. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit dapur. Ah, dia dan Sasuke pernah melakukannya disini. Dan dia masih mengingat sentuhan tangan Sasuke di setiap inci tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Naruto mengerang pelan dan membangunkan gairahnya. Sai tersenyum menyeringai mendengar erangan Naruto kemudian dia mendorong Naruto untuk menyandar ke meja dapur. Sai pun menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya ke tubuh Naruto dan sedikit memberikan menggerakan badannya, menambahan gesekan di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Hng.." Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya. Sudah lama dia tidak menyentuh bagian itu dan pengaruh sedikit alkohol juga heroin yang masih ada di dalam tubuhnya membuat dia mudah sekali merasa terangsang.

Tanpa mensia-siakan Naruto yang merespon setiap sentuhannya, Sai menarik baju Naruto ke leher Naruto dan melepaskannya. Sai pun menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuh Naruto tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Dia ingat, tadi sore dia pulang dari tempat Deidara untuk mengambil uang. Tapi karena Sai ada disini, dia sedikit melupakan kebutuhannya itu dan malah berhubungan seks dengan Sai. Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan dia bisa melihat Sai tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Naruto terdiam dan menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah Sai. Siapa sangka? Siapa sangka Sai bisa memiliki rasa suka pada dirinya? Naruto menghela nafas. Dia akui bahwa dia sedikit menikmati sesi berhubungan badan dengan Sai beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi tetap. Yang dia inginkan bukan Sai. Dia masih menginginkan masa-masanya dengan Sasuke kembali. Meskipun sebenarnya yang Sasuke dan ia lakukan kebanyakan hanya bercumbu dan bercinta, tapi… berada dipelukan seseorang yang kau sukai berbeda rasanya dengan berada dipelukan orang lain, bukan?

Naruto menggeram kemudian menggosok-gosok mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dengan kasar. Dia perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri, berjalan keluar ke kamar mandi di rumahnya. Dia kemudian mencuci mukanya. Dia menatap wajahnya sendiri untuk beberapa saat kemudian beralih menatap lengannya. Naruto menelen ludahnya sendiri kemudian menyentuh bekas suntikan yang ada di lengannya. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sedikit gatal di lengannya. Dada Naruto tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan dia lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Dia bergegas membuka lemarinya, mengambil pakaian yang pertama ia lihat dan segera memakainya. Dia kemudian membuka laci di dalam lemarinya dan membuka sebuah kotak tempat ia menyimpan uang tabungannya. Ia terbiasa menyimpan uang saku cadangan untuk jaga-jaga.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih terlelap, Naruto memasukan uangnya ke saku jaket yang ia baru kenakan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai.

* * *

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengemudi mobilnya dengan perlahan. Dia sudah tinggal beberapa blok dari gedung apartemen Naruto dan dia mendadak merasa gugup. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dan selama itu Sasuke terus-terusan merasa khawatir. Dia memang masih sulit untuk menerima perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki hati yang busuk. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya, mungkin Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto dari awal? Hanya saja dia terlalu memikirkan posisinya sebagai keturunan Uchiha. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, dia masih meragukan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia butuh bertemu dengan Naruto dan mungkin berbicara dengannya?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam _digital_ di _dashboard_ mobilnya. 10.45. Mungkin sudah terlalu larut untuk Sasuke berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto? Tapi sebelumnya Sasuke pernah berkunjung lebih larut dari itu.

' _Tapi waktu itu hubunganmu dan Naruto masih baik-baik saja!'_ keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia hendak mengoper gigi mobilnya dan memutar balikkan mobil ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa melihat sosok yang ia kenal menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melaju kearahnya. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke orang itu. Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke taksi tersebut. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana taksi itu pergi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, taksi tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat dua dan Sasuke pun memarkirkan mobilnya di beberapa meter di belakang taksi, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah mengikuti taksi itu. Dia pun bisa melihat Naruto keluar dari taksi. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa urusan Naruto pergi ke tempat yang terlihat tidak terlalu terawat itu? Larut malam pula. Dan Sasuke tahu, distrik yang sedang ia datangi sekarang ini bukan distrik yang ramah untuk seorang anak SMA. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Naruto begitu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah itu.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto dan meraih tangan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah gengaman tangan Sasuke kemudian dia menatap wajah Sasuke, "Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Sasuke untuk sekilas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, "Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Ucapnya, mencoba terdengar sedingin mungkin.

Sasuke menguatkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto, "Kumohon, jawab aku, Naruto. Aku tahu betul tempat seperti apa daerah ini. Keluargaku sering memberitahuku untuk tidak mendekati daerah ini."

Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, "Apa pedulimu, Sasuke. Sudah aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!" ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu itu. Samar-samar terdengar beberapa orang sedang tertawa di dalam rumah itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menarik pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto mundur menjauh dari pintu dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

" _What the f*ck,_ Sasuke!? Bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku! Aku sedang ada urusan, _okay_!?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

"Apa urusanmu di tempat ini? Katakan padaku!" Sasuke bersikeras.

Naruto menggeram kesal kemudian meraih lengan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dan tanpa sadar mengusap-usap lengannya itu, "Bukan urusanmu, _okay_! Untuk apa kau peduli!" Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa ia terlibat dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia coba.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah tangan Naruto yang mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto bertingkah seperti itu. Selama ini, jika Naruto merasa gugup, yang ia lakukan adalah mengusap tengkuknya dan bukan mengusap lengannya seperti itu. Sasuke pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan ia harus tahu apapun itu. "Tidak, Naruto. Kau harus katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Dia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto menahan Sasuke dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan Sasuke membawanya pergi. "Tidak, Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku sangat membutuhkan ini!" ucap Naruto setengah merengek.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan tambah merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Tanpa mendengarkan Naruto yang terus mengeluh dan berusaha meronta, Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke mobilnya dan dengan paksa memasukkan Naruto ke mobilnya. Membuatnya duduk di bangku depan, dan dengan segera masuk ke bangku pengemudi sebelum Naruto melarikan diri.

Begitu mobil Sasuke pergi dengan suara decitan ban yang memekakan telinga, Deidara membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dia bersumpah dia mendengar suara Naruto tadi. Tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan pintu dan dia hanya melihat mobil _sport_ warna hitam melaju kencang menjauhi tempatnya. Dia hanya menggidikan bahunya kemudian kembali masuk.

* * *

Naruto mencoba menarik tangannya dari gengaman Sasuke. Namun setiap kali Naruto berusaha, Sasuke malah mengencangkan cengkeramannya dan itu mulai membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan tanganku! Kau mulai menyakitiku!" geruto Naruto begitu Sasuke menariknya keluar dari mobil dan menyeretnya masuk ke pintu depan apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kartu dari sakunya untuk membuka kunci pintunya. Dia lalu menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mendorong Naruto masuk sebelum dia menutup pintunya.

Naruto mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang Sasuke cengkeram dengan sekuat tenaga setelah Sasuke mendorongnya masuk dan melepaskan genggamannya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menghadap ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat tadi?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering kemudian tanpa sadar kembali mengusap-usap lengan kanannya sambil sedikit menabahkan tekanan kuku dikulitnya, menggaruk lengannya perlahan. Mendengar Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, membuat Naruto ingat kembali apa yang hendak ia lakukan dan apa yang sedang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. "Ini benar-benar bukan urusanmu, _okay_?! _Just stay away from me_!" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melirik tangan Naruto dan melihat lengannya sedikit memerah akibat Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk bagian lengannya itu. Naruto lalu meraih tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto berhenti menggaruk. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah lengannya sendiri dan menelan ludahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku... tidak tahu. Tapi aku mohon, Sasuke. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku pergi."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Pergi kemana?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Berhenti bertanya, _okayI!"_ Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Biarkan aku pergi dan berhenti bertingkah seolah kau peduli!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Naruto. Dia lalu menarik lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Sasuke kemudian menabrakkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto, mencium Naruto dengan dalam. Membuat Naruto terdiam dan membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi. Sasuke menciumnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang dari awal sudah merebut perhatiannya—meskipun saat itu dia tidak mengakuinya dan salah menginterpretasikan perasaannya sebagai rasa benci—menciumnya. Di bibir. Bukan kening ataupun pipi.

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto dan Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri mematung dengan matanya yang membesar seperti ikan koi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih pipi Naruto dan mengelus pipi itu dengan jempol tangannya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke dari pipi, "Apa kau pikir baru saja kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap Naruto dengan marah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Menciummu?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Apa maksudmu melakukan hal seperti itu padaku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jangan malah balik bertanya padaku, Uchiha! Apa maksudmu menciumku seperti itu? Hah?" Naruto mendengus, "Supaya kau bisa mengangkat harapanku kembali untuk bisa memilikimu? Hm? Dan setelah kau berhasil membuatku menyukaimu lagi, kau akan mencapakkanku seperti apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebelumnya? Memberitahuku bahwa aku hanyalah seorang _friend with benefit or whatsoever_? Lalu kau akan kembali memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku ini hanya seorang _scumbag_ , _faggot_ , _gay_ , atau apapun itu!?" Naruto terengah-engah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, "Hey, Naruto! Aku menciumu karena aku memang menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukaimu dan aku peduli denganmu. Dan aku mohon, berhenti berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyebarkan semua berita itu tentangmu. Harus berapa kali aku berkata padamu bahwa bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Dulu aku mungkin masih belum sadar tentang apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu. Aku sudah berpikir cukup lama dan kini aku tahu."

Naruto kembali menepis tangan Sasuke, "Terserah! Aku tidak peduli. Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja denganmu? Setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan hidupku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Naruto..."

" _No,_ Sasuke. _Just shut up_! _Shut the f*ck up_!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia mulai merasa panik. Dia lalu meremas lengannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto lagi, "Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Sasuke. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Ku mohon. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Menyebutku _faggot_ , hina, menjijikkan, atau apapun. Asalkan ku mohon, biarkan aku pergi. Aku benar-benar butuh pergi kesana."

"Pergi ke tempat yang tadi? Untuk apa? Tidak kah kau sadar ini sudah tengah malam?" Sasuke bersikeras menahan Naruto dan mencengkeram tangan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

"Sasuke!" Naruto meronta namun tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran membuat dia tidak bisa melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melempar Naruto ke ranjangnya dan menatap Naruto, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, " _No,_ Sasuke. _Please..._ berhenti bertanya dan biarkan aku pergi. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Membutuhkan apa?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terasa makin gatal dan dia mulai merasa sedikit mual. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu. Tapi hasratnya sangat kuat dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia kemudian menelan ludahnya, merasa tenggorokkannya kering. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian meraih lengannya lagi sebelum dia menggaruknya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa yang sangat _itchy_ di kulitnya.

Sasuke meraih tangan, "Naruto. _What the f*ck are you doing_? Kau alergi atau bagaimana?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus mencoba menggaruk lengannya, membuat lengannya memerah dan dipenuhi dengan bekas cakaan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang tengah menggaruk dan menghentikan Naruto.

" _No,_ Sasuke. _Please..._ "

Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian menghela nafas, "Biarkan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, "Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan. Jangan bawa aku kesana."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto berdiri dari kasurnya dan mencoba untuk memaksanya ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit.

Naruto menumpu berat badannya di kakinya dan menahan dirinya. Mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Jika dia pergi kesana, pihak rumah sakit pasti akan menghubungi orang tuanya dan orang tuanya pasti akan mengetahui semuanya. "Kumohon, Sasuke. Jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Aku... Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. _I'll stay here_."

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang ballik memandangnya dengan wajah yang memelas. Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Diam disitu." Ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan ke kamar mandinya, mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama, dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia melihat Naruto masih terlihat panik sambil masih menggaruki lengannya. Membuat lengannya telihat merah dan beberapa bagian terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat gesekan dari kuku-kuku Naruto.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto dan meraih tangan Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. _Calm down_. Berhenti menggaruk. Kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Naruto yang gemetaran dan terasa sedikit dingin.

Naruto terdiam. Dia kemudian berdiri dan tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kamar mandi Sasuke. Dia berjongkok di depan toilet duduk di kamar mandi Sasuke dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sasuke terhentak kaget melihat itu. Dia kemudian dengan sigap pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat untuk Naruto, sebelum dia kembali ke kamar mandinya. Naruto masih berjongkok di depan toilet dan terlihat terengah-engah. Sesekali mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah kosong.

Sasuke menyimpan gelas air minumnya di meja wastafel kemudian berjongkok di samping Naruto, mengusap-usap punggung Naruto. Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih tenang. Sasuke lalu menekan tombol _flush_ di toiletnya sebelum dia meraih segelas air yang tadi ia simpan kemudian membantu Naruto untuk meminum air itu.

Naruto terengah-engah dan badannya terlihat makin gemetaran.

"Naruto... Kau benar-benar harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, terdengar sangat lembut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Kumohon, jangan. Biarkan... Biarkan aku berbaring saja untuk sekarang." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Sasuke kemudian membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke tempat tidurnya. Dia pun kemudian menolong Naruto untuk berbaring dan membuka jaket yang Naruto kenakan, menyimpan jaket itu di kursi belajanya. Sasuke pun menyelimuti Naruto dan membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Dia memandangi Naruto yang terlihat masih terengah dan duduk disamping Naruto sampai Naruto tertidur.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto tertidur. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya kemudian membuka aplikasi pencari di ponselnya. Didorong rasa penasaran dan khawatir, Sasuke pun mencari kemungkinan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, dilihat dari gejala-gejala yang Naruto tunjukkan.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya begitu dia melihat apa yang pertama kali muncul di aplikasi yang ia lihat.

* * *

 **\- to be continued –**

 **.**

 **Semua gejala-gejala yang aku tunjukkan disini aku buat sesuai apa yang aku baca dari beberapa referensi di Google dan dari pengalaman baca fanficnya fastforward. Kalau semisal ada yang tahu gejala lain soal heroin, boleh** _ **sharing**_ **aja sama aku ya~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N:** _ **Happy New Year**_ **! Baru sempet** _ **update**_ **karena habis liburan. ;) Maaf yah.  
** **Maafin juga yah** _ **guys**_ **kalau cerita ini klise banget dan** _ **mainsteam**_ **banget. Aku tetap berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini kq. :")**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Kiba is mine. /love/**_ **/digetok/ Terimakasih udah menciptakan wujud Kiba yang sangat mempesona, M.K-** _ **sensei. /love/  
**_ _ **Google and Yahoo belongs to its coorporation.  
**_ _ **One OK Rock is not mine. Who doesn't know One OK Rock anyway?**_

 _ **Warning: Boys Love Story**_ **.**

* * *

 **\- In Too Deep –**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sai masih tertidur lelap di pagi hari itu. Dia terlihat merubah posisinya dari telentang ke berbaring di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Dia lalu menghela nafas panjang dalam tidurnya, meraihkan tangannya ke sampingnya—ke tempat dimana seharusnya Naruto berbaring. Dia kemudian perlahan mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dia tidak merasakan keberadaan siapapun di sampingnya. Sai perlahan membuka matanya setelah beberapa detik dia meraba-raba seprai kasur itu. Sai mengedipkan matanya begitu dia melihat bahwa memang benar tidak ada siapapun yang berbaring di sampingnya—padahal seharusnya ada Naruto disana.

Sai menghela nafas, ' _ **And here I was thinking**_ _kalau aku bisa terbangun di samping Naruto dan bisa melihat wajahnya yang masih tertidur_.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

Sai lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepian kasur. Sai menoleh ke arah pintu keluar kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin Naruto sudah bangun duluan dan sedang mandi? Atau mungkin dia kelaparan dan sedang menyiapkan makanan? Naruto tadi malam cukup enerjik juga ketika Sai mendekapnya. Sai tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ya, akhirnya Naruto menjadi miliknya. Setelah apa yang dia perjuangkan selama ini, Naruto jatuh juga di tangannya.

Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah celana _boxer_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Diapun mengambil celana itu dan memakainya. Tanpa memikirkan untuk mengenakan pakaian lain, Sai pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ingin memeriksa mungkin Naruto ada disana?

"Naruto?" Sai membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia mengernyit ketika dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur dan mengeraskan rahangnya begitu dia tidak melihat siapapun disana.

" _F*ck_! Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dan sekarang dia pergi!" Sai menggeram kesal kemudian berjalan dengan marah ke kamar Naruto, mengambil semua pakaiannya. Dia memiliki sedikit firasat dimana Naruto berada sekarang dan dia harus segera memeriksa apakah firasatnya benar.

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa tisur. Tidak setelah dia membaca apa yang dia temukan. Dia ingin sekali membangunkan Naruto saat itu juga. Tapi mana mungkin dia tega membangunkan orang yang kini Sasuke sadari bahwa dia memang menyayanginya dan ingin melindunginya, setelah Naruto baru saja memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dan terlihat sangat kesakitan. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyeka poni rambutnya sendiri, berbaring disamping Naruto dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba untuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membujuk Naruto untuk pergi ke rumah sakit? Mungkin saja apa yang dia baca itu tidak benar? Google mungkin tahu segalanya, tapi tidak berarti benar kan? Lagipula Sasuke hanya mengetik apa yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan mencarinya. Mungkin saja ada kesalahan dan mungkin Naruto muntah-muntah hanya karena dia masuk angin? Dan dia menggaruk-garuk tangannya hanya karena dia alergi dengan udara dingin? Semalam AC di kamar Sasuke menyala. Mengingat itu, Sasuke langsung menoleh AC di kamarnya—memastikan bahwa dia sudah mematikan AC itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Dia lalu melirik jam digital di atas meja di atas kasurnya dan menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah pagi hari. Sepertinya dia harus bolos sekolah dan menunggu Naruto bangun.

"Ngh.." Naruto menggeram pelan dalam tidurnya. Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung terbangun dan menumpu badannya di sikutnya. Dia meraih kening Naruto dan menyeka poni rambut Naruto dan mengusap rambutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang lurus.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Hey... Kau bangun." Ucapnya lembut, tangannya masih di rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menepis tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Dia kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, sedikit merasa sakit hati melihat Naruto yang seolah tidak ingin Sasuke sentuh. "Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia melihat Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Sasuke pun bangung dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan dan mengacuhkan Sasuke. Ketika dia tiba di depan pintu depan Sasuke, dia yang tadinya hendak meraih pintu itu, di tahan oleh Sasuke yang meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk tetap sabar dan bertanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum dia menjawab dengan dingin, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ku mohon Naruto, aku perlu tahu kemana kau pergi. Aku... aku khawatir denganmu setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. _Let me help you_."

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, _okay_. Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan ketus.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan Naruto, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini, Naruto? Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu karena aku peduli padamu. Kenapa aku peduli padamu? Karena aku akhirnya menyadari perasaanku, Naruto. Aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia mendengus, "Heh. _It's all too late,_ Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi berurusan denganmu. _Ever since I told you I love you, everything is a mess_! Semua hidupku kacau. Semua orang membenciku, Kiba menjauhiku, Zaku dan dua orang yang bahkan tidak aku ingat namanya melakukan sesuatu padaku, dan..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Zaku melakukan apa padamu?"

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, merasa kesal harus tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian pada saat itu. Dia bahkan bisa merasa sedikit mual begitu dia mengingat wajah Zaku dan dua orang temannya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menggeram, " _They f*cking raped me_! Dan semuanya gara-gara kau menyebarkan ke semua orang bahwa aku itu _gay_! Aku mungkin pernah menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin melakukan hubungan apapun dengan pria lain! Hanya kau yang selama ini aku inginkan, Sasuke. Tapi apa? Orang yang membuatku jatuh hati malah membuatku tambah jatuh ke tempat yang salah!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Naruto? Aku bukan orang yang menyebarkan gosip tentangmu. Aku seorang _Uchiha_! Bukan _nature_ ku untuk menjadi seorang penggosip!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Naruto tertawa garing, "Ha.. lalu siapa? Coba kau pikirkan, siapa lagi yang ada disana saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu? _You were on top of me_! Di atas sofaku saat itu. Dan tidak kah kau merasa aneh? Semua orang menyalahkanku, _accusing me of being gay_ , tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyebut apapun tentangmu? Dan ketika aku pulang dari rumahmu bersama Sai, semua orang kemudian mengatakan bahwa Sai adalah pacarku? Hanya kau yang tahu Sai membawaku pulang dini hari waktu itu!"

Sasuke menggeram, "Aku tidak tahu, _okay_? Mungkin ada orang yang ingin kau menyangka bahwa aku adalah orangnya?"

"Siapa?" Naruto membentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ketika tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan keras dari pintu depan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengen serentak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke! Buka pintumu!" terdengar Suara Sai dari balik pintu diikuti dengan ketukan keras di pintu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. ' _Sai? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_

"Sasuke!" Sai lagi-lagi menggedor pintu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya lebih dalam kemudian melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Sesaat ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu, Sai langsung masuk dan dia sedikit terhentak kaget begitu dia melihat Naruto berdiri di sana. Dia lalu meraih pundak Naruto dan sedikit mengguncangkan pundaknya.

"Naruto! _Oh My God!_ Firasatku memang benar, kau ada disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ketika aku bangun dan kau tidak ada di sampingku. Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat ini?" Sai langsung berceloteh. Terlihat dari ekspresi mukannya, Sai terlihat sedikit panik.

"Sai..." Naruto menyebut nama Sai begitu dia merasakan Sai mencengkeram pundaknya terlalu keras.

Sasuke pun memperhatikan Sai, mencoba untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kerutan di keningnya masih ada disana seraya dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai. Kenapa pria di hadapannya ini selalu datang di saat Naruto ada bersamanya? Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini, Naruto. _You've accepted me last night_. Kau seharusnya tidak berada di tempat orang yang sudah menyakitimu, Naruto. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, _I'm the one for you_. Aku orang yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Kenapa kau malah pergi kesini?" Sai mencengkeram pundak Naruto lebih keras, tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke ingin sekali meraih tangan Sai dan menepisnya dari pundak Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan untuk diam dulu dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Sai katakan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi ke tempat orang yang menyakitimu? Dia mencampakkanmu, Naruto. Dimana Sasuke berada ketika kau diserang gosip murahan setelah semalam sebelumnya kau dan dia berduaan di apartemenmu?" Sai menatap Naruto dan masih mencengkeram pundak Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah menahan sedikit rasa sakit di pundaknya kemudian menatap Sai dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku tidak bercerita padamu kalau Sasuke pernah pergi ke tempatku. Dari mana kau tahu Sasuke sedang bersamaku semalam sebelum gosip tentangku menyebar?"

Sasuke terdiam dan Saipun ikut terdiam. Menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Kau tidak boleh ada disini. Ayok kita pulang saja." Ucap Sai kemudian berpindah mencengkeram tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Kau orang yang menyebarkan gosip tentang Naruto, Sai?" Sasuke bertanya, membuat Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Sai mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian mengendus kesal dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke, "Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Aku menyayangi Naruto sepenuhnya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang keji seperti itu. Aku bukan kau yang hanya bisa menyakiti Naruto."

Naruto menatap Sai dengan kernyitan di keningnya, "Aku tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Sasuke menyakitiku padamu, Sai." Ucap Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dadanya, "Kau melakukan itu untuk menjatuhkan Naruto. Dan ketika tidak ada lagi orang yang ada di samping Naruto, kau mengangkat Naruto seolah kau hanya satu-satunya orang yang ada untuk Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

Semuanya mulai masuk akal di kepala Sasuke. Naruto berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke yang memang sering ke tempat Naruto. Dan dia tahu dan yakin, Naruto pasti memang tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang hubungan mereka berdua kepada Sai. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka berdua telah berkomitmen untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka pada saat itu dan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi kenapa Sai bisa tahu? Dan kenapa Sai tahu dia bersama Naruto semalam sebelum gosip Naruto mulai menyebar? Dan jika Sasuke ingat-ingat kembali, selain Sasuke—yang memang tidak mungkin menyebarkan gosip apapun tentang Naruto—yang mengetahui bahwa Sai membawa pulang Naruto di dini hari pada waktu itu hanyalah Sai sendiri. Apakah mungkin di dini hari seperti itu ada orang dari sekolah yang melihat Naruto dan Sai pergi bersama ke apartemen Naruto?

Mungkin bisa saja, tapi kemungkinannya kecil. Sepengetahuan Sasuke, tidak ada orang dari sekolah yang tinggal di distrik di sekitar apartemen Naruto kecuali Sai yang tinggal beberapa blok dari sana. Itu lah sebabnya kenapa selama ini Naruto dan Sasuke bisa dengan bebas pergi ke apartemen Naruto di malam hari. Karena selama ini memang aman-aman saja.

Sai mendengus, "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. _You're talking nonsense_ , Sasuke. Kau tidak punya bukti apa-apa."

Naruto tetap terdiam. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia percaya. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan untuknya. Sai sudah terlalu lama bersamanya dan mana mungkin dia bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan Sai membuatnya terjatuh. Mana mungkin Sai melakukan hal itu. Sai sahabatnya, bukan?

Sai menarik tangan Naruto lagi, "Jangan dengarkan ocehan dia, Naruto. Ayok kita pulang saja sekarang."

Naruto terdiam dan membiarkan Sai menarik tangannya.

Sasuke menggeram kemudiam menarik tangan Naruto yang lainnya. "Berhenti berbohong dan mengaku saja, Sai!" bentak Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sai menarik Naruto lebih dekat ke arahnya, " _Stop talking bulshit_! Sudah ku bilang kau tidak punya bukti!"

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia lalu menepis tangan Sasuke dan Sai yang mencengkeram kedua tangannya, " _Just shut up_!" Naruto membentak kesal. "Kalian berdua berhenti berbicara!"

Sai dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat terengah-engah. Mukanya memerah dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto mulai kehabisan kesabar. " _I don't f*cking care anymore!_ Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang memulai semua ini!" Naruto mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Dia terlalu lelah dengan semua ocehan Sasuke dan Sai. Tangannya mulai gemetaran dan dia mengumpat pelan—bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dia tahan kemarin malam.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai sedikit panik, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memegang kedua lengan bagian atas Naruto. "Naruto, tenanglah. Aku akan berhenti bicara, hey... lihat aku."

Naruto menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan menahan hasratnya yang mulai menaik. Rasa panik dan marahnya memicu darahnya dan membuat dia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Dia ingin satu suntikan. Satu saja untuk bisa membuatnya tenang meskipun untuk beberapa saat. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat _needy_.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ku mohon. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku pergi. _I really need this_." Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke merasa tambah yakin dengan apa yang ia baca.

Sementara itu, Sai yang melihat Sasuke menyentuh Naruto, kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke dari tangan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai. Dia pun memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa kesal dan marahnya pada Sai, "Dengarkan aku, Sai. Naruto _is in need sh*t right now_. Jadi kumohon, berhenti menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dan bantu Naruto."

Sai mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Sai dan kembali mencoba untuk membuat Naruto yang lagi-lagi mulai menggaruki tangannya untuk tenang. "Naruto. Biarkan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, _okay?_ "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku hanya butuh satu suntikan saja. Aku mohon." Ujar Naruto. "Bawa aku ke tempat Deidara dan biarkan dia memberikannya padaku. Aku seharusnya pergi ke sana dari kemarin."

"Deidara?" Sai tambah bingung. "Siapa itu Deidara?"

Sasuke menggeram, "Berhenti bertanya, Sai! Bantu aku dan telpon _ambulance_ sekarang!"

Mendengar Sasuke menyebut _ambulance_ , Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan mencengkeramnya—meskipun cengkeramannya tidak terlalu kuat karena tangannya gemetaran. " _No_ , Sasuke. Ku mohon, jangan. Aku sudah bicara padamu, jika aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan ayahku tahu, ayahku bisa marah besar. _Just please_... bawa aku ke tempat Deidara. Kau tahu dimana tempat itu berada."

"Kau tidak ingin ayahmu tahu tapi kau malah memilih untuk pergi kembali kesana dan mendapatkan suntikan heroin lagi? _Get yourself together,_ Naruto!" Sasuke membentak dengan marah.

Sai yang tengah menelpon _ambulance_ menoleh ke arah Naruto begitu dia mendengar kata-kata heroin. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia tiba-tiba merasa mual lagi. Mukanya berubah pucat dan dia berusaha menahan mualnya. Dia menelan ludahnya.

" _Ambulance_ nya akan segera datang." Ucap Sai, menatap Naruto yang satu tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke. Lengan Sasuke nampak memerah akibat kuatnya cengkeraman Naruto. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan Naruto yang terus-terusan membujuknya untuk membawanya ke tempat Deidara.

Naruto terlihat berkali-kali mencoba untuk meronta dan pergi, namun Sasuke terus menahannya sampai para medis tiba di lantainya dan membawa Naruto dengan paksa ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu gawat darurat. Satu tangannya berada di depan mulutnya dan tangannya yang lain menumpu sikut tangannya. Sudah beberapa menit dia memperhatikan pintu itu dan sudah beberapa menit pula dia mengabaikan Sai yang berkali-kali menyebut namanya.

"Sasuke..." Sai lagi-lagi menyebut namanya.

Sasuke menggeram kemudian menoleh kearahnya, menatap Sai dengan kesal. "Apa?"

Sai mengeraskan rahangnya, merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak memperpanjangnya, karena dia rasa Sasuke tahu apa yang tidak dia ketahui. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan pintu itu dan menghela nafas. "Aku harap aku tahu." Jawabnya.

Sai terdiam sesaat, "Aku mendengar kau menyebut-nyebut heroin? Apa kau membuat Naruto mengkonsumsi barang itu?"

" _Like hell I would!_ Jika aku yang menyuruh Naruto melakukan itu, mana mungkin aku membawanya kemari." Ucap Sasuke setengah kesal dengan petanyaan bodoh yang Sai utarakan.

Sai menghela nafas. Dia hendak berbicara lagi, namun niatnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar pintu terbuka. Dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu yang daritadi Sasuke tatapi, seolah-olah Sasuke berharap dengan tatapannya, Sasuke bisa membuat pintu itu secara magis terbuka oleh tatapannya.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian menghampirinya.

"Sasuke- _sama_." Ucap perempuan itu ketika menghampiri Sasuke.

"Shizune." Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Shizune. Dia adalah salah satu dokter keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke sudah mengenal Shizune sejak lama. Itu sebabnya dia membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit ini. Supaya dia bisa membiarkan Shizune mengurus Naruto. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian.

Shizune menghela nafas, "Mari kita ke kantorku dulu." Ucap Shizune, "Lebih enak berbicara disana supaya tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar."

Sai dan Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti Shizune ke kantornya yang tidak jauh dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Temanmu akan di pindahkan ke salah satu ruangan VIP setelah ini. Aku akan memberitahumu dimana ruangannya setelah aku berbicara dengan kalian." Ucap Shizune begitu mereka tiba di kantor Shizune.

Shizune membiarkan Sai dan Sasuke memasuki ruangannya terlebih dahulu dan menutup pintunya. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri mejanya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sai untuk duduk.

"Pertama, _let me ask you_ , _guys_." Shizune duduk di bangkunya kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sai secara bergantian. "Apakah kalian berdua terlibat hal yang seharusnya tidak kalian libati?"

Sasuke menatap Shizune, "Maksudmu heroin?"

Shizune mengangkat alisnya dan Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Shizune lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Jika ayahmu tau, dia tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak seperti yang kau pikir, Shizune. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh barang itu. Aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau maksud dengan sesuatu hal itu heroin? Dan Naruto positif menggunakan heroin?"

Shizune terdiam untuk sesaat dan mengangguk, "Ya."

Sai menoleh ke arah Shizune dengan tidak percaya, "Tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak mungkin menyentuh heroin. Senakal-nakalnya Naruto, dia tidak mungkin mengkonsumsi heroin."

Shizune menoleh ke arah Sai dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Abaikan dia."

Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kesal namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku sudah memeriksa Naruto dan temanmu itu memang positif menggunakan heroin. Dia putra sulung Minato, bukan?" Shizune bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke. "Jika semua orang tahu mengenai ini, karir Minato pasti terancam. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menganggu lagi, "Oleh karena itu, Shizune. Aku mohon padamu. _Make this a secret from everyone_."

Shizune terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Aku akan membayar semua tagihan perawatan Naruto."

Shizune menatap Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursinya, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu bukan? Jika kau ingin Naruto sembuh, kita harus melakukan proses detoksifikasi terlebih dahulu padanya sebelum dia menjalani beberapa tahap bagian terapi. Dan kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, "Dengarkan aku, Shizune. Aku mungkin masih murid SMA, tapi aku berjanji padamu aku akan membayarmu berapapun kau mau."

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Sasuke. Ini semua masalah prosedur. Kau ingin aku di pecat dari rumah sakit ini hanya karena aku menolong temanmu?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, " _Listen_ , aku akan bicara pada Itachi dan aku akan meminta pertolongannya. Dan aku mohon, untuk saat ini, jangan sampai ada siapapun yang mengetahui apapun tentang Naruto. _If the information leak out_ , aku akan menyalahkanmu."

Shizune menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Sasuke- _ **sama**_." Shizune menekankan _honorific_ Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Sai, memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Sai pun ikut berdiri dan sebelum mereka pergi, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shizune dan menanyakan dimana kamar Naruto.

"VIP-201 di lantai 5," jawab Shizune sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

Sasuke dan Sai pun langsung beranjak ke ruangan yang Shizune sebutkan.

* * *

Naruto terlihat terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan tertidur lelap. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit pucat dan hal itu membuat hati Sasuke, yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Naruto sedikit teremas. Sasuke sangat menyukai kulit berwarna karamel milik Naruto. Melihatnya pucat seperti itu membuatnya sedikit sakit hati.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa terkena heroin?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Dia tengah berdiri di samping lain ranjang Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kenapa kau masih disini? _I told you to leave._ "

"Dan meninggalkan Naruto bersamamu disini? Tidak mungkin." Jawab Sai dengan dingin, "Naruto sudah menjadi milikku. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya dengamu."

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan kesal, "Kau pikir karena siapa Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Jika tidak pernah ada berita apapun tentang Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah dijauhi oleh semua temannya."

"Kau masih menuduhku?"

"Aku tidak menuduh. Kau memang melakukannya, bukan?"

Sai hendak mengelak pernyataan Sasuke, namun niatnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara geraman pelan. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat di depanku? Aku pusing mendengarnya." Kata Naruto dengan suara lemas.

Sebelum Sasuke merespon, dengan sigap Sai meraih tangan Naruto dan meremasnya, "Naruto. Kau merasa baikan?"

Sasuke menatap Sai dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia kalah cepat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai kemudian mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan lebih baik-baik saja jika kalian tidak terus-terusan berdebat di depanku."

Sai meraih kepala Naruto dan mengelus rambutnya, "Maafkan aku. Kau sebaiknya istirahat lagi, Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam dan menonton adengan Sai dan Naruto yang terlihat sangat akrab di depannya. Naruto terlihat menggerakkan mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu pada Sai yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sai dan Sai pun mengatakan sesuatu. Namun apa yang mereka obrolkan sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan hatinya yang terasa diremas sangat keras. Seperti inikah rasanya patah hati? Apakah ini yang dirasakan Naruto ketika Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari apartemen Naruto di malam itu? Jika memang benar, Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal telah membiarkan Naruto merasakan hal seperti ini.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sai dan Naruto ketika Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Ya?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat dan seolah mengingat sesuatu, dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Sai sebelum dia bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke. Apa kau memberitahu ayahku soal ini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk merahasiakan kasusmu. Tenang saja, rumah sakit ini adalah salah satu rumah sakit keluarga Uchiha. Jika kau memang tidak ingin ayahmu tahu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu."

Naruto terdiam dan hanya memandang Sasuke. Orang di hadapannya itu. Orang yang selama ini dia sukai, yang telah meretakkan bagian di hatinya. Dia menghela nafas, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu untukku."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. " _I told you, I do care for you._ "

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Ehem." Sai berdehem dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Sasuke, aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Naruto?" ucap Sai.

Naruto menghel nafas. Dia masih merasa sedikit canggung karena mengetahui bahwa Sai memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya. Dan siapa sangka Sai bisa seposesif ini terhadap orang yang dia sukai?

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian dia berdiri. "Aku mau mengurusi semua administrasi perawatanmu dan mengurusi hal lain. Aku akan kembali kesini setelah aku selesai." Dia melirik Sai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah memerintahkan Sasuke untuk segera pergi.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia harus menghubungi Itachi, meminta tolong untuk mengurusi kerahasiaan informasi Naruto. Dia juga harus mencari informasi tentang orang yang Naruto sebutkan. Dia harus menemukan Deidara dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Mau bagaimanapun, orang itu sudah menjerumuskan Naruto ke dalam hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah Naruto sentuh. Dia pun harus segera membuktikan bahwa Sai lah yang memulai semua kekacauan ini. Meskipun dia masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

* * *

Naruto menoleh ke arah sampingnya, menatap keluar jendela. Dia melihat langit yang cerah kemudian menghela nafas. Sai baru saja pergi untuk membeli sesuatu dari kantin rumah sakit di lantai paling bawah dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto sedang dilanda kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya bersyukur Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit. Meskipun sebelumnya dia memaksa Sasuke untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit manapun, namun setelah sekarang pikiran sedikit jernih, jika Sasuke tidak membawanya kemari dan membiarkan Naruto tetap pergi ke tempat Deidara, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Jika dia terus-terusan diberikan heroin oleh Deidara, dan mengingat mereka yang selalu menambah dosis tiap-tiap Naruto meminta, mungkin saja Naruto bisa overdosis dan mati? Membayangkan suntikan itu, membuat Naruto merinding namun masih ada rasa ingin kembali. Mau bagaimanapun, dokter yang mengurus Naruto nampaknya belum melakukan apa-apa dan hanya sementara membuat Naruto tenang dan tidak membutuhkan suntikan heroin.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya dan mencengkeram lengannya, tepat di tempat biasa dia menerima suntikan. Naruto masih bingung. Kenapa Sasuke dengan peduli menolongnya? Apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang dirinya yang baru menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Naruto itu benar? Naruto sangat ingin mempercayainya. Sangat. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto masih mengharapkan Sasuke bisa membalas perasaannya. Tapi Naruto masih ragu. Bagaimana kalau semuanya hanya sementara dan hidupnya kembali kacau?

Naruto menghela nafas. Meragukan perasaan Sasuke dan ditambah pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Sai adalah orang yang memulai semua ini. Tapi Sai sahabatnya. Apakah mungkin Sai berani melakukan hal itu padanya? Ditambah lagi Sai baru saja mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Haruskah Naruto bersama Sai saja dan melupakan Sasuke? Atau dia percaya saja pada perasaan Sasuke?

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia tidak suka banyak berpikir dan sekarang dia dihadapi dengan banyak permasalahan seperti ini. Andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa dia ajak bicara.

"Andai saja Kiba bisa aku ajak bicara seperti dulu." Gumam Naruto pelan. Dia merindukan sahabatnya yang berisik itu. Meskipun Kiba seorang _womanizer_ —yang gagal—tapi Kiba merupakan sahabat yang sangat baik. Dia selalu mendengarkan keluhan Naruto jika Naruto memiliki kegundahan. Meskipun Naruto masih kesal dengan Kiba yang lebih mempercayai gosip daripada dirinya, Naruto tetap merindukan pria pemilik anjing yang super besar bernama Akamaru itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja disamping ranjangnya. Dia hanya melihat ponsel Sai tergeletak begitu saja disana. Mungkin Sai lupa membawa ponselnya sebelum dia pergi ke lantai bawah. Dia ingin mencoba menghubungi Kiba tapi dia tidak ingat dimana dia menyimpan ponselnya. Mungkin di kamar Sasuke? Dia tidak ingat dimana terakhir dia melihat ponselnya. Naruto kemudian meraih ponsel Sai dan berniat menggunakannya. Sai pasti memiliki kontak Kiba, bukan?

Naruto kemudian membuka ponsel Sai yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Tanpa melihat aplikasi lain yang mungkin ada di ponsel Sai, Naruto langsung menekan ikon kontak dan mencari nama Kiba. Ketika Naruto sedang mencoba meng - _scroll_ layang ponsel Sai, mencari nama Kiba, sebuah _pop-up notification_ muncul dan dengan refleks, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke notifikasi itu.

' _Yahoo Mail.  
Your account anonymous (et) yahoo (d ot) c om need your verification for security issues.'_

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. _Anonymous_. Seingat Naruto, alamat _email_ Sai bukan itu dan dia merasa dia pernah mendengar atau mungkin melihat alamat itu. Tapi dimana? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat, kemudian _flashback_ ketika pertama dia mendengar berita tentang dirinya mengejar-ngejar Kiba tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Dia berdiri di depan papan mading sekolah dan dia membaca koran mading yang terpajang.

' _ **From:**_ _ **anonymous (et) yahoo (d ot) c om**_ _ **  
Subject: Important**_ _ **happening and big news.  
**_ _ **...'**_

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang seraya dia merasa gugup. Apakah mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar? Tapi Sai itu sahabatnya. Setega itukah Sai pada dirinya? Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menjilat bibinya yang mendadak terasa kering. Dia kemudian melupakan niatnya yang hendak meminjam ponsel Sai untuk menelpon Kiba dan langsung keluar dari aplikasi kontak. Dia kemudian menekan ikon _app-drawer_ di ponsel Sai dan langsung menekan ikon aplikasi _Yahoo Mail_ yang ia lihat terletak di pojok kanan layar ponsel. Terlihat aplikasi pesan itu menunjukan tampilan pesan masuk begitu Naruto masuk ke aplikasi tersebut.

Tulisan ' _You have no new email.'_ terbaca jelas di layar ponsel. Di dorong rasa penasaran, Naruto kemudian menekan ikon _menu_ dan menekan pilihan pesan terkirim di _menu_ itu. Setelah dia menekan pilihan pesan terkirim, terlihat aplikasi tersebut memuat data dan muncul tiga pesan saling berjejer di layar ponsel. Dengan hati yang berdebar dan gugup, Naruto kemudian menekan pesan yang paling terbaru.

 _ **To: goldenhairbeauty (et) yahoo (d ot) c om  
Sent: Monday, November xx, 20xx 04:57 p.m  
Subject: **__Naruto lagi._ _ **  
Body:**_ _Aku punya berita lagi mengenai Naruto. Aku baru saja tidak sengaja lewat ke depan apartemen Naruto. Kau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat Sai ada disana. Aku melihat Sai menutup pintu apartemen Naruto dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kau bisa menebak apa yang Sai dan Naruto lakukan didalam? Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi apakah tidak aneh melihat mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah dan melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua?_ _ **  
**_ _-end-_

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Dengan rasa amarah yang tiba-tiba menggejolak di dadanya, dia menekan tombol kembali dan menekan lagi pesan paling bawah yang ada di kotak pesan terkirim.

 _ **To: Qina_Aurora(1) (et) yahoo (d ot) c om  
Sent: Sunday, Oktober xx, 20xx 22.59 p.m  
Subject: Something new to talk about  
Body: **_Qina. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, tapi aku ingin kau menyebarkan suatu gosip untukku. Aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdua melakukan sesuatu di apartemen Naruto semalam. Sesuatu yang aku maksudkan, itu sesuatu yang mungkin sudah langsung bisa kau bayangkan. Aku rasa Naruto _gay_. Dan aku rasa semua orang di kelas harus tahu.  
 _But makes sure_ kau beritahu orang-orang bahwa hanya Naruto yang _gay_. Kau tidak ingin merusak nama seorang Uchiha yang semua orang puja, bukan? Lagipula, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha _gay_? Mungkin Naruto menjebak Sasuke untuk berada di apartemennya malam itu?  
Jika kau melakukan ini untukku, _I'll make sure_ aku akan membelikan CD keluaran baru One OK Rock. Aku dengan kau tidak bisa membelinya karena tidak diberi uang saku oleh ibumu? _I'll make sure_ aku akan menyimpan CD itu di lokermu jika gosip ini sudah menyebar. _And I'll leave some cash for you too._  
Pastikan gosip ini menyebar besok.  
-end-

Naruto mencengkeramkan tangannya di ponsel itu. Merasa sangat marah dengan apa yang dia baca. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu terbuka dan Sai masuk ke ruangan Naruto, membawa sekantong penuh cemilan.

"Naruto. Aku membeli puding dan jelly kesukaanmu." Sai tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai dan menatap Sai yang berjalan kearahnya. Ponsel berwarna abu-abu milik Sai masih ada di tangannya. Sai yang masih tersenyum, berhenti di samping ranjang Naruto dan menoleh ke tangan Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto memegang ponsel yang sangat familiar baginya. Dia lalu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap Sai dengan dingin. "Aku tadinya ingin meminjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi Kiba." Jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lain, _**anonymous**_." Naruto menekankan nada bicaranya begitu dia menyebut nama _anonymous_ sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu ke arah Sai. Layar ponsel masih menunjukkan pesan yang sedang ia baca.

Sai menelan ludahnya dan memandang ponsel yang Naruto sodorkan. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia berdiri disana dan menatap ponsel ditangan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menggeram kesal kemudian melemparkan ponsel Sai tepat ke perut Sai. Ponsel itu menimpa perut Sai dan terjatuk tergeletak ke lantai.

Sai mengedipkan matanya, "Naruto, dengar. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto menatap Sai dengan penuh amarah. "Kau ingin semua orang membenciku, membuatku terjatuh. Kemudian mengangkatku kembali seolah kau adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang peduli padaku. _Exactly as_ Sasuke _said before_. Begitu bukan?"

Sai mengeraskan rahangnya, "Naruto, aku—"

" _Stop it! Stop whatever you want to say_. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun darimu, Sai." Naruto mencela perkataan Sai.

"Tapi, Naruto—"

" _I said, f*cking STOP IT!_ " Naruto membentak.

Sai terdiam. Dia memandang Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah dan mengontrol nafasnya.

"Pergi dari sini, Sai." Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya.

Sai terdiam. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto. Tidak. Dia ingin memiliki Naruto. Setelah apa yang coba dia lakukan dan sudah sangat dekat ke tujuannya, kenapa bisa dengan bodohnya dia melakukan suatu kecerobahan? Meninggal ponselnya begitu saja di ruangan Naruto. Sai menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. Dia memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasa.

"Aku bilang, PERGI SAI!" Naruto membentak lagi. "PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU SAAT INI!" Naruto membentak dengan suara lantang.

Sai mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Pergi! Atau aku panggil pihak rumah sakit dan meminta mereka untuk memaksamu pergi!" Naruto menatap Sai dengan penuh amarah.

"Tsk." Sai berdecak kesal kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari lantai. Dia meletakkan kantong belanjaan yang dia bawa di meja Naruto. "Aku akan kembali. Aku pasti akan kembali _and make you mine,_ Naruto." Ucap Sai sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap pintu yang Sai tutup kemudian menggeram. Dia kemudian meraih segelas air penuh di mejanya dan melemparnya ke arah pintu. Namun karena pintunya sedikit terlalu jauh, gelas itu mendarat tepat beberapa senti meter dari ujung ranjang Naruto dan pecah berantakan. Air di dalamnya menciprat ke sekelilingnya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu ruangan Naruto setelah dia kembali dari kantor Itachi. Dia baru saja membicarakan soal kasus Naruto dengan Itachi. Awalnya Itachi sangat menolak apa yang Sasuke minta. Mau bagaimanapun, Itachi tidak mungkin dengan mudah meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk melakukan apa yang Sasuke mau. Merahasiakan informasi tentang Naruto, mungkin jika hanya merahasiakannya ke khalayak umum atau siapapun orang luar yang bertanya mengenai Naruto, hal itu bisa dirahasiakan. Pihak rumah sakit pun biasanya tidak pernah membocorkan informasi tentang pasien ke sembarangan orang. Tapi kalau untuk merahasiakan semua aktifitas yang harus dilakukan terhadap Naruto, itu akan sulit. Harus merogoh kocek yang sangat dalam jika ia ingin melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke sangat bersikeras dan baru kali ini Itachi melihat Sasuke begitu menginginkan sesuatu dan berani melakukan tindakan. Dan karena Itachi memang sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu, akhirnya Itachi mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke memang beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Itachi.

Sasuke meraih gagang pintu ruangan Naruto dan memutarnya. Dia yakin Sai pasti masih ada disana dan sedang memegangi Naruto atau mengelus rambut Naruto. Apalagi di hadapan Sasuke. Sai pasti akan dengan sengaja melakukan beberapa _skinship_ dengan Naruto. Nampaknya Sai ingin sekali menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa Naruto itu miliknya dan akan sangat sulit untuk Sasuke untuk merebutnya dari Sai.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan dan dia merasa sedikit kaget begitu dia melihat pecahan gelas beberapa jauh dari hadapannya. Dia menoleh ke arah ranjang Naruto dan melihat lampu meja yang tergantung disamping meja. Juga dia bisa melihat beberapa cemilan berserakan di bawah meja. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang terengah-engah dan menggosok-gosok mukanya dengan kasar. Dia pun bisa mendengar Naruto menggeram dengan kesal. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung khawatir Naruto kambuh lagi dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dan meraih pundak Naruto, mencengkeramnya dengan cukup kuat namun hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto.

"Naruto! Ada apa? Tenangkan dirimu!" ujar Sasuke khawatir.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan matanya yang merah. Begitu dia melihat Sasuke di hadapannya, dia kemudian menyipitkan matanya. Air mata kemudian tiba-tiba mengumpul di sudut mata Naruto dan perlahan jatuh ke pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke dengan lirih.

Sasuke terhentak kaget lalu dengan refleks dia langsung menarik kepala Naruto ke dadanya dan memeluknya. Dia mengelus-elus punggung Naruto, "Hey.. _Calm down._ Aku disini untukmu." ucapnya dengan lembut.

Naruto kemudian memeluk Sasuke balik dengan erat, "Kau benar Sasuke. Kau benar."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Namun dia hanya mengelus-elus punggung Naruto mencoba membuat Naruto tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau benar. Sai yang memulai gosip tentangku. Aku melihat _email_ di ponselnya. Dia memang orang dibelakang semua ini." ucap Naruto. Dia terdengar marah namun sedih di saat yang sama. Mungkin masih sulit untuk Naruto menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri melakukan sesuatu yang ia pikir tidak akan dilakukan seorang sahabat terhadapnya.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. _Just forget it and calm down_. Aku pastikan Sai menyesal telah melakukan ini padamu." ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengelus punggung Naruto.

Sasuke menatap dinding di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu lagi mencari bukti bahwa Sai adalah dalah semua gosip itu. Dan dia yakin, akan lebih mudah untuknya sekarang membuat Naruto kembali padanya.

* * *

 **\- to be continued -**

(1) Qina cuma figuran yah.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Warning: Lemon inside. Boys Love Story**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **In Too Deep -**

* * *

- **Chapter 11**

Kiba berjalan dengan gelisah masuk ke ruangan kelas. Sudah berhari-hari dari semenjak dia terakhir melihat Naruto. Dia juga bahkan tidak melihat Sai dimana-mana. Semenjak gosip mengenai Naruto dan Sai berpacaran, mereka berdua sering menghilang dan hal tersebut membuat Kiba khawatir. Ya, meskipun Kiba sudah bertingkah seperti orang yang sangat berengsek di hadapan sahabatnya, dengan merelakan persahabatan mereka hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari gosip murahan itu, tapi Naruto dan Sai tetap sahabatnya. Jika boleh dia jujur, dia merasa menyesal dan merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Jika ia pikirkan lagi matang-matang, Naruto pasti sangat tertekan dan butuh dorongan dari sahabatnya. Mau bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin Naruto menceritakan tentang masalahnya ini ke kedua orangtuanya bukan? Meskipun mungkin Naruto tidak _gay_ dan sebenarnya bisa meminta bantuan orangtuanya untuk meredamkan gosip itu, tapi apalah daya seorang Uzumaki? Keluarga Uzumaki tidaklah se _powerfull_ keluarga Uchiha yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan uang dan sedikit gertakan sana-sini.

Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas dan menghela nafas kesal begitu dia melihat bangku Naruto masih kosong. Padahal tinggal beberapa menit lagi jam masuk berbunyi. ' _Mungkin hari ini Naruto masuk telat?_ ' Gumam Kiba dalam hati. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kiba pun duduk di tempatnya dan menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika bel baru saja berdenting, pintu depan kelas terbuka dan Kiba sontak menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Berharap Naruto muncul dengan cengirannya yang khas. Bukannya pria berambut kuning yang Kiba tunggu-tunggu, yang datang malah Sasuke dengan kulit pucatnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jika Kiba ingat-ingat lagi, sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke juga tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kiba pun mengernyitkan kepalanya, apakah mungkin Sasuke terlibat juga dengan Naruto?

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, ' _Tidak. Naruto sangat membenci Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa terlibat dengan Naruto.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati. ' _Tapi waktunya terlalu tepat untuk dikatakan hanya kebetulan biasa_.' Lanjutnya.

Kiba kemudian menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke setelah pelajaran selesai.

* * *

"Sasuke." Kiba memanggil nama Sasuke begitu Sasuke berdiri dan menyelempangkan tasnya, nampak seperti hendak pergi. Padahal baru jam istirahat siang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kiba, "Apa maumu, Kiba?" tanyanya dingin.

Kiba mengencangkan rahangnya. Urgh….. Sungguh dia tidak menyukai pria keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini. Kiba mendengus, mengenyampingkan rasa kesalnya dan kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto berada? Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya namun dia tidak pernah merespon. Selalu terhubung dengan pesan suara." Tanya Kiba, mencoba untuk terdengar tidak kesal.

Sasuke menatap Kiba untuk sejenak. Ekspresinya datar dan tidak terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

Kiba menatap punggung Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Uchiha yang satu itu. Kalau semisal dia memang tidak tahu, kenapa dia tidak langsung jawab saja, kenapa dia malah diam dulu. Sasuke yang terdiam sebelum menjawab malah membuat Kiba curiga. Kiba lalu meraih pundak Sasuke dan menarik pundak Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha. Tunggu dulu. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau tahu dimana Naruto, bukan?" ucap Kiba, cukup lantang sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang hendak pergi ke kantin menoleh ke arah mereka.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menyeka tangan Kiba dari pundaknya. Dia lalu menarik Kiba sehingga mendekatinya dan berbisik di depan mukanya, "Dengarkan aku, Inuzuka. Meskipun aku tahu dimana Naruto berada, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu. _So just shut up and mind your own business_!" Sasuke kemudian mendorong Kiba dengan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang menatap punggungnya.

Kiba menggeram kesal kemudian kembali ke kelasnya. Dia menarik tasnya dari bangkunya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil dan masuk ke mobil berwarna abu-abunya begitu Kiba keluar dari pintu depan gedung sekolah. Dia lalu menggeram ketika mobil itu mulai melaju keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kiba dengan segera memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan sekolah dan memerintahkan supir taksi untuk mengikuti mobil Sasuke.

* * *

Kiba memperdalam kernyitan di dahinya begitu dia melihat mobil Sasuke berbelok ke arah jalur parkiran sebuah rumah sakit. Kiba pun menghentikan taksi yang ia taiki dan membayar taksi tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan supir taksi yang memanggil-manggil namanya untuk menyerahkan kembalian, Kiba langsung menutup pintu taksi begitu dia turun dan segera berjalan dengan tergesa ke lobi rumah sakit. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang dan dia merasa sedikit panik.

Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit? Apakah mungkin Naruto ada disini? Atau mungkin Sasuke hanya sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Kiba masih belum tahu. Yang jelas, dia masih bertanya-tanya dan merasa sedikit gugup. Tanpa mencari dulu dimana Sasuke berada sekarang, Kiba lalu berjalan ke arah meja bagian informasi di rumah sakit tersebut dan langsung bertanya kepada petugas-petugas cantik yang duduk di belakang meja informasi.

"Err… Permisi." Kiba menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

Salah satu dari petugas rumah sakit kemudian menengadah ke arah Kiba kemudian tersenyum, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sopan.

Kiba terdiam untuk sejenak, "Mmh… Bolehkah saya bertanya apakah ada seseorang yang bernama Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit ini?"

Petugas itu tersenyum kembali, "Boleh saya minta nama lengkapnya, tuan?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Kiba.

Petugas itu pun mengangguk dan meminta Kiba untuk menunggu beberapa menit sambil dia mencari nama Naruto di _database_ mereka. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, petugas itu menoleh kembali ke arah Kiba dan tersenyum lagi. "Maaf, Tuan. Nampaknya tidak ada pasien bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang dirawat disini." Jawabnya dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Kiba menjilat bibirnya lagi, "Apa kau yakin? Apa kau sudah mencarinya dengan baik?"

Petugas itu lagi-lagi memberikan Kiba senyuman yang manis, "Sayang sekali tidak ada, tuan. Mungkin anda keliru dengan nama rumah sakitnya atau mungkin nama yang anda berikan belum lengkap?'

Kiba menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Ucap Kiba kemudian membalikkan badannya. Berhendak berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

Apa perkiraan dia salah? Apa mungkin Sasuke pergi kesini bukan karena ada Naruto disini? Kiba lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Dia kemudian berdiri di beberapa senti di samping pintu masuk rumah sakit dan menyenderkan punggungnya disana. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelpon Naruto. Kiba mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya dan menunggu telponnya hingga tersambung. Beberapa detik dia menunggu, telepon tidak juga tersambung dan malah terhubung dengan pesan suara milik Naruto.

Kiba menghela nafas kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Dia tetap terdiam disana dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlebih lagi dia tak tahu dimana temannya itu berada. Selagi Kiba melamun, tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di zona drop-off tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia kemudian bisa melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan dia melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi turun dari bangku belakang mobil. Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah menggantung di kemeja putih polosnya. Rambut hitamnya terkuncir rapi di belakang tengkuknya, membuatnya terlihat santai namun tetap elegan.

Kiba tahu pria itu siapa. _Well,_ siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Uchiha Itachi? Pria muda yang memiliki saham dimana-mana, seorang penurus perusahaan keluarga Uchiha, dia pun selalu muncul di beberapa koran atau majalah di Konoha. Semua selalu membicarakan tentang kesuksesannya meskipun dia masih tergolong muda. Kiba kemudian membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan memperhatikan Itachi yang berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit.

Melihat Itachi juga disana, apakah mungkin keluarga Uchiha yang sedang dirawat? Kiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Kiba pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang memperhatikannya dan mencurigainya, Kiba lalu berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Itachi, mencoba membuntuti kemanapun Itachi pergi. Dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik ke balik ponselnya untuk mengintip kemana arah Itachi pergi.

* * *

Itachi sedikit melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Dia bisa melihat pria berambut coklat yang terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya, yang secara kebetulan berada di satu elevator yang sama. Itachi merasa dia pernah melihat pria itu, tapi dia tidak yakin pernah melihatnya dimana. Dari sudut matanya, Itachi bisa melihat pria berambut coklat gelap itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya namun tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin dia sedang bermain _game_? Atau mungkin _chatting_ dengan seseorang? Entahlah, Itachi pun hampir penasaran dengan apa yang pria itu perhatikan di ponselnya daritadi. Dilihat dari bayangan di dinding elevator yang terbuat dari bahan semacam logam, wajah pria itu lumayan menarik juga. Membuat Itachi pun beberapa kali melirik bayangan pria yang menggunakan jaket berwarna abu-abu itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya terdengar dentingan bunyi elevator yang menunjukkan bahwa elevator telah tiba di lantai yang dituju. Itachi pun langsung melangkah keluar dari elevator diikuti oleh pria yang daritadi ada di belakangnya. Itachi mengangkat alis matanya namun berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan pria itu. Mungkin pria _brunette_ itu memang ada urusan di lantai yang sama. Lagipula, di lantai ini bukan hanya kamar Naruto saja. Tanpa menghiraukan pria itu, Itachi dengan santai berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto dan membuka pintunya.

* * *

Kiba berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar dari elevator. Dia berhati-hati supaya Itachi tidak mencurigainya dan tidak memergokinya. Dia kemudian melirik dari balik ponselnya dan melihat Itachi berhenti di sebuah pintu dan langsung membukanya. Itachi pun kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Kiba menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui Itachi nampaknya tidak mencurigainya. Yang dia harus pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Entah kenapa, meskipun sebagian hatinya terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja yang di dalam ruangan itu salah seorang keluarga Uchiha, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain tetap penasaran. Bagaimana jika yang di dalam itu memang Naruto?

Kiba kemudian mondar-mandir di depan pintu kemudian memperhatikan kaca laminasi yang ada di pintu. Dia lalu menjilat bibirnya sebelum dia berjalan ke arah kaca yang lebarnya hanya selebar wajah seorang manusia, dan memutuskan untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam. Dia kemudian menempelkan tangannya di kaca, membentuk sebuah kacamata _virtual_ dan menempelkan matanya di tangannya itu. Dia pun memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Namun ternyata dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang sedang terbaring itu. Pandangannya terhalang oleh Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping siapa pun yang terbaring di kasur. Sasuke terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi dan Kiba pun bisa melihat Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencubit batang hidungnya sendiri dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Kiba mengernyit dan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bincangkan. Itachi terlihat sedikit jengkel. Bukankah merupakan sesuatu yang jarang untuk bisa melihat seorang Uchiha menjunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jelas. Kiba memang penasaran, tapi kakak beradik Uchiha itu terlalu jauh dari arah pintu untuk Kiba bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kiba pun mengehela nafas. Dia hendak menyerah saja karena nampaknya Sasuke terus menghalangi pandangannya dengan punggungnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke terlihat menggelengkan kepala kemudian berbalik dan meraih bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Dia pun menarik bangku itu dan duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien. Kiba kemudian membelalakan matanya begitu dia melihat wajah orang yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Wajah itu, yang khas dengan bekas luka seperti kumis kucing itu. Dan rambut kuning terang itu. Kiba mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian dengan refleks dia membuka pintu ruangan.

"Naruto!" Kiba meneriakkan nama Naruto dengan lantang seketika dia membuka pintu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi yang berada di ruangan seketika menoleh ke arah Kiba. Naruto mengedipkan matanya, Sasuke menghela nafas dan Itachi mengangkat alis mata sebelah kanannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, Kiba langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau dirawat di rumah sakit?" Kiba lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi, "Kenapa kakak beradik Uchiha ada disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto?" Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan marah. "Kau bilang kau tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada. Kenapa sekarang kau ada disini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menatap Kiba, "Siapa yang memberi tahumu Naruto di ruangan ini?"

Kiba menggeram, "Aku yang bertanya padamu, Uchiha. Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum dia berkata, "Kiba…. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku disini bukan karena Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padaku."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, "Lalu kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Beritahu padaku dulu, Inuzuka. Darimana kau tahu Naruto ada disini?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Dia mengikutiku," ucap Itachi kemudian, membuat ketiga orang lain yang ada disana menatapnya. Itachi terlihat tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Kiba.

Kiba kemudian sedikit tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak ingin dia bertanya kenapa Itachi membiarkan Kiba mengikutinya dan tak ingin pula dia berdebat dengan Itachi setelah apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum Kiba tiba-tiba muncul disini. Sasuke pun rasanya sedikit tahu kenapa Itachi membiarkan Kiba mengikutinya, wajah Kiba benar-benar tipe yang disukai Itachi.

"Jadi…. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau dirawat di rumah sakit, Naruto?" tanya Kiba lagi, mencoba untuk tidak membahas lebih dalam bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang bingung. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan apakah dia harus memberi tahu apa yang terjadinya pada Kiba atau tidak.

"Kenapa kau peduli, Inuzuka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Bukankah kau orang yang menjauhi Naruto?"

Kiba mengeraskan rahangnya, " _Okay_ , aku akui. Aku salah sudah menjauhi Naruto hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri dari gosip yang menyebar. Aku… aku hanya tidak ingin nama baik tercoreng begitu saja hanya karena sebuah gosip."

"Dan kau membiarkan Naruto menghadapinya sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dengan nada yang dingin.

Kiba menghela nafas kesal, "Aku minta maaf, _okay_?! Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi ketika itu Sai ada bersama Naruto. Aku tahu Sai bisa melindungi Naruto. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama."

Sasuke kemudian mendengus, "Dan kau pikir siapa dalah di belakang semua ini?"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas, "Kiba…. Dengan kau berada disini, aku asumsikan bahwa kau sebenarnya masih peduli denganku?"

Kiba terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Naruto. Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tulus, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa cemburu dengan bagaimana cara mereka berdua saling menatap. "Untuk kejadian sebelumnya, aku sangat minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh untuk percaya pada artikel itu dan meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Kau sendiri sering mengejekku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu ketika aku sadar kau beberapa hari menghilang dari sekolah. Itu sebabnya aku mengikuti Sasuke dari sekolah dan mengikuti Itachi begitu aku melihat dia masuk dari pintu depan rumah sakit," jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto menatap Kiba untuk sesaat kemudian menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada siapapun tentangku. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku."

Kiba mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Naruto tidak ingin keluarganya tahu dan membuat keluarganya menerima akibat apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi apabila semua orang tahu tentang keadaan Naruto," Sasuke menjawab. "Itu sebabnya aku dan Itachi merahasiakan semua informasi tentang Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menemukan informasi dari bagian informasi dibawah mengenai Naruto, bukan?"

Kiba kemudian mengangguk setelah dia mengingat kejadian di lantai bawah. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa petugas di sana mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang dirawat di sana, tapi padahal Naruto jelas-jelas terlihat terbaring di depannya sekarang. "Baiklah kalau begitu," setujunya kemudian.

Setelah Kiba menyetujui persyaratan dari Naruto, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dari mulai dia yang memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Sasuke, Sai yang memergoki dia dan Sasuke di suatu malam, dirinya yang kemudian terjerumus dalam dekapan heroin, dan Sai yang ternyata orang dibalik semua kekacauan yang terjadi di sekolah. Naruto terlihat malu ketika dia mengakui bahwa dia kalah oleh godaan heroin dan terlihat begitu tersipu begitu dia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sementara itu Kiba mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan mulut yang terbuka dan seolah tidak percaya. Apalagi bagian dimana Naruto bilang dia memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha yang selama ini Naruto akui sangat ia benci.

"Tapi kenapa kau sampai kepikiran untuk mencoba heroin, Naruto. Maksudku, aku saja yang memang bandel, berkali-kali gonta-ganti wanita dan berkali-kali tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda, aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencoba heroin." Ucap Kiba begitu Naruto selesai menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, " _I was just so depressed_. Orang yang kau sukai menolakmu, seisi sekolah membencimu, menatapmu dengan jijik, dan sahabatmu meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jika kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku dan ada kesempatan untuk mencoba, apa kau tidak akan mencobanya? Lagipula awalnya kan aku dipaksa oleh orang-orang itu," jawab Naruto, membela dirinya sendiri.

Kiba menggeram, "Siapa nama orang itu? Biar aku yang mencari mereka dan menghajar mereka." Ujar Kiba sambil menepukkan tinjunya ke telepak tangannya, berlagak sok jago.

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kiba.

"Aku dan Itachi sedang mencari mereka. Tapi—" Jawab Sasuke.

" _Which mean_ , hanya aku yang mencari." Ujar Itachi, memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan kesal sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi ketika Itachi dan 'pasukan'nya pergi ke tempat Naruto biasa menemui mereka, mereka tidak ada disana. Dan kita masih belum tahu kemana mereka pergi. Itachi sudah mengirimkan beberapa suruhannya untuk mengawasi tempat itu. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada kemajuan."

Kiba terdiam untuk sesaat, " _I don't believe you_ , Uchiha." Ucap Kiba yang menghasilkan angkatan alis dari kedua bersaudara Uchiha, "Aku ingin melihat langsung tempat itu. Apakah benar-benar ada orang disana atau tidak. Lagipula, Naruto tadi bilang kalau kau menolak dia ketika Naruto menyatakan rasa sukanya padamu. Ugh….. Membayangkannya membuatku merinding." Ucap Kiba.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merespon perkataan Kiba soal dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku pernah menolaknya. Bukan berarti sekarang aku menolaknya,"

Kiba mengedipkan matanya, "Jadi sekarang kalian berdua…." Kiba menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto seraya menatapi mereka berdua secara bergantian.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang ke satu sama lain dan tertawa kecil.

Kiba menggeram, "Ugh… _Guys…. Seriously_?"

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.

" _Deal with it,_ Inuzuka." Ucap Sasuke.

Kiba menghela nafas, " _Fine. I don't care._ Aku tetap sahabat terbaikmu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba yang hanya dijawab oleh dengusan dari Naruto disusul tawa kecil. "Sekarang kembali ke topik pembicaraan yang tadi, aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa memang di tempat itu sudah tidak ada orang-orang yang menjerumuskan Naruto itu. Siapa? Dedira?"

"Deidara." Ucap Naruto membenarkan.

"Nah, yah. Siapapun itu."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang lain menoleh ke arahnya. Itachi tersenyum ke arah Kiba dengan senyumannya yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Melihat senyuman Itachi, membuat Kiba sedikit bergidik dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap, mencoba mengartikan senyuman Itachi.

Kiba terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum dia mengangkat bahunya, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menjalar di benaknya." _Well,_ terserah. Bawa aku kesana sekarang." Ucap Kiba kemudian.

Itachi tersenyum menyeringai, "Dengan senang hati." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Kiba.

Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya menatap Kiba.

"Ayo," ajak Itachi, mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk mengikutinya.

" _Okay. See you later,_ Naruto. Aku akan kembali dan aku berjanji tidak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Akamaru!" Kiba berkata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kiba lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi. Sebelum mereka berdua mencapai pintu, tanpa Kiba sadari, Itachi yang berjalan tepat disampingnya, meraih pinggang Kiba dan meletakkan tangannya disana. Perbuatan itu spontan membuat Kiba merinding dan meloncat selangkah menjauh dari Itachi.

" _Where the f*ck did you place your hands?_ Gah! Menjijikan!" ucap Kiba histeris sambil mengangkat tangannya dan jalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu. Membuka pintu itu dan pergi mendahului Itachi.

Sasuke dan Naruto spontan tertawa melihat adegan itu.

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Naruto sedang menjalani tahap terakhir di terapinya dan berkat bantuan dua bersaudara Uchiha, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dia berada di rumah sakit ini. Sasuke bahkan membantu Naruto dengan membayar pihak sekolah untuk tetap tutup mulut soal ketidakhadiran Naruto di kelas. Meskipun beberapa murid bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto menghilang, tidak ada yang terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan Naruto. Mungkin mereka sudah lelah dengan Naruto? Entahlah. Setelah Naruto menghilang, mereka malah tidak lagi membicarakan gosip-gosip mengenai Naruto. Sebagian ada yang merasa bersyukur dengan kepergian Naruto karena seorang _fag_ yang menurut mereka menjijikkan itu telah pergi. Tapi sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang merasa bersalah. Mungkin mereka berpikir Naruto pergi karena sudah tidak tahan dengan berita yang terus memojokkannya.

Itachi dengan sedikit bantuan Kiba juga masih mencoba untuk mencari dimana Deidara dan komplotannya berada. Kenapa mereka semua bisa begitu saja menghilang sesaat setelah Naruto masuk rumah sakit? Sedikit aneh memang. Namun Itachi belum menemukan petunjuk apapun.

"Haaaaaaaaa…!" Kiba menghela nafas berat dengan kencang. Dia sedang berjalan di samping Itachi menuju kamar rawat Naruto.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Kiba yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit kecewa.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menemukan orang-orang itu!" ujar Kiba dengan gemas.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kiba. Itachi langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu melihat apa yang dia lihat di dalam ruangan. Sasuke terlihat duduk di tepi tempat tidur Naruto dan terlihat sedang membungkuk ke arah Naruto. Bisa ditebak sebenarnya apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan. Ditambah lagi terlihat jemari Naruto yang mencengkeram kain baju di daerah sekitar pinggang Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat mereka berdua.

Kiba yang masih berjalan di belakang Itachi kemudian dia dengan tidak merasa bersalah berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Begitu Kiba berjalan mendekati pasangan itu, dia lalu terhentak kaget. Sasuke nampaknya tengah asik mengulum bibir bawah Naruto.

"Ugh, _guys_! Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan itu di depanku?" protes Kiba sambil berbalik arah dan menutup matanya. "Aku masih tidak ingin melihat aksi seperti itu dari sesama pria! Ugh….."

Sasuke menggeram kesal sebelum dia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba dan memberikannya tatapak kesal, mengabaikan Naruto yang tersemu malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " _It's your fault_ , Inuzuka. Suruh siapa masuk tidak mengetuk pintu dulu."

" _But still!_ " Kiba menggeram kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Sasuke, merasa yakin Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghentikan apapun aksi yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Jadi, ada perkembangan lagi?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi dan mengabaikan protesan Kiba.

Itachi yang daritadi sudah berdiri di samping Kiba kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah meminta tolong pada keluarga Aburame untuk membantu mencari dan memasukkan Deidara dan gerombolannya ke _wanted list_. _But still no result_. Mereka masih MIA(1)." Jawab Itachi.

Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih agak memerah, menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dari mukanya kemudia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi. " _You know_ , kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu sampai tahap seperti itu. Maksudku, _it was not entirely their fault_. Memang benar mereka yang menawarkan dan memaksaku waktu pertama kali, tapi sudah berkali-kali pula aku pergi kesana karena keinginanku sendiri," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya kemudian meraih rambut Naruto dan mengelusnya, " _But still, they do drugs, no_? Dan itu dilarang di Konoha."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Terserah katamu, Sasuke. Tapi kumohon, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika memang Deidara, Sasori dan yang lain sudah ada di _wanted list_ di kepolisian, biarkan saja pihak polisi yang mengurusi mereka. Maksudku, aku sudah tidak akan kembali ke mereka. Terapiku sudah hamper selesai tanpa hambatan. _And… everything would be okay, no?_ "

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Naruto, " _Everything would be okay_."

Naruto mengangguk.

Itachi memandang mereka berdua untuk sesaat. Mengagumi cara bagaimana Sasuke menatap Naruto dan juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua terlihat saling menatap dengan tatapan yang penuh kasih dan sayang. Membuat Itachi sedikit iri sebenarnya. Dia melirik Kiba yang masih dengan canggung memandang Naruto dan Sasuke. Itachi kemudian menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Akan menjadi perjuangan yang panjang jika Itachi ingin membuat Kiba menyukainya.

" _Okay, then._ Aku akan kembali pergi ke kantor." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. "Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan." Lanjutnya kemudian berpamitan.

"Itachi." Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kemudian dia berjalan kea rah pintu. Meninggalkan Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kiba menatap punggung Itachi sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Naruto, " _Well…_ sepertinya aku juga harus pergi. _You know_ , _if I stay here for another minutes,_ aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucap Kiba sambal menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mengiyakan Kiba ketika dia pamit untuk pergi dan kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua. Naruto kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar bersyukur Kiba mau kembali jadi sahabatku. Maksudku, setelah ku piker-pikir, _my life is getting better. You know,_ aku akhirnya bisa memilikimu, Kiba kembali jadi sahabatku. _What else could be better?_ "

Sasuke menatap Naruto seraya mengangkat alisnya, "Selama Kiba tetap sebagai sahabatmu, _I wouldn't mind_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Terkadang kalian berdua terlihat terlalu dekat."

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, "Cemburu, eh?"

Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian menarik baju bagian depan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terjatuh ke hadapannya, " _So_ , _should we continue what we left off?_ " Naruto tersenyum menggoda.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian tanpa peringatan langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sebelum dia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman panas Sasuke.

* * *

 **\- Beberapa bulan kemudian –**

Naruto berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Dia mengenakan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Di saku dadanya terlihat emblem sekolah terjepit dan bunga ros berwarna merah terselip di saku itu. Dia terlihat sedang bersandar di tembok dan sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya. _Headphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya dan sesekali Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama yang keluar dari _headphone_ nya.

Dari jarak beberapa meter dari gerbang, terlihat Sasuke mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan Naruto, berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah sambal di geromboli beberapa penggemarnya yang dari tadi berusaha untuk meminta kancing nomor dua dari jas yang Sasuke pakai(2), yang jelas saja Sasuke abaikan.

Naruto yang masih bersender di tembok samping gerbang kemudian melihat Sasuke yang digeromboli orang-orang itu dengan sudut matanya. Dengan mata masih terpaku ke _smartphone_ di tangannya, Naruto berdiri dengan benar dan kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil berwara abu-abu yang daritadi sudah terparkir manis di depan gerbang. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, Naruto langsung masuk ke bangku depan dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. _Headphone_ nya masih terpasang di telinganya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan dirinya dari gerombolan wanita-wanita berisik, masuk ke mobil yang tadi Naruto masuki dan duduk di bangku pengemudi.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, " _Otsukare, Mr. Popular_." Ucap Naruto seraya melepas _headphone_ nya dan membiarkan _headphone_ itu menganggantung di lehernya. Sayup-sayup suara melodi sebuah music masih terdengar dari _headphone_ itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian mendengus, " _Shut up._ Kau tahu aku benci wanita-wanita itu." Responnya sebelum dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai mengendarainya pergi dari wilayah sekolah.

" _Yeah, yeah,_ _I know_. Lagipula, _you love me_. Kau tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan mereka," ucap Naruto dengan percaya.

Sasuke lalu mendengus namun tersenyum. Dia meraih kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _are you sure_ kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pergi sesaat setelah namamu dipanggil untuk penyematan kelulusan. Kau bahkan tidak pamit pada _sensei_. Iruka- _sensei_ terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Sasuke setelah dia sudah puas mengaca-acak rambut Naruto dan kembali memegang setir dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin murid-murid yang lain mungkin sebenarnya tidak ingin melihatku datang. Mungkin mereka juga bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa lulus. _Well, it's all thanks to you_."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Gossip tentangmu itu sudah lama reda, bukan?"

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli, Sasuke. Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa. _I already have you anyway_." Ucapnya kemudian. Menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu menarik leher Naruto sebelum Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan mesra. Beberapa detik mereka mempertahankan posisi itu, sebelum Naruto melepaskan ciuman Sasuke.

"Kau sedang nyetir, _teme_!"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan di hadapannya.

* * *

"Iya, ayah. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto pada telpon seraya berjalan masuk ke apartemennya, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Nampaknya Minato baru saja menelpon Naruto ketika Naruto dan Sasuke tutun dari mobil, untuk meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa datang hari ini dan merayakan kelulusan Naruto.

"Iya." Naruto melonggarkan dasinya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. "Terserah ayah. Jika memang ayah punya waktu, aku bisa pergi makan malam dengan ayah besok."

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Naruto, membuka jas hitamnya dan mengaitkannya di gantungan khusus jas dan topi yang terletak di samping rak sepatu, di lorong masuk apartemen Naruto. Dia lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menatap punggung Naruto yang masih dibalut oleh jas hitam. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Iya, ayah. Sudah kubilang, tak apa. Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan minta maaf," ucap Naruto.

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah berbicara di telpon, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan langsung mengecup leher Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terhentak kaget dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara kaget.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" terdengar sayup-sayup suara Minato dari seberang telepon.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah tersenyum lebih lebar dan mulai menghisap bagian antara leher dan pundak Naruto.

"Mnh.. Aku tidak apa-apa, ayah." Jawab Naruto, mencoba untuk terdengar baik-baik saja. Dia lalu menyikut perut Sasuke dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel, berharap Sasuke menghentikan apapun yang Sasuke pikirkan ingin ia lakukan.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil tak bersuara dan menangkap tangan Naruto yang menyikutnya. Sasuke kemudian menempatkan lengannya di atas lengan Naruto dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Minato kembali bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menjilat lehernya dengan lembut, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "Ya, ayah. Aku baik-baik—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya sedikit keras, "—SAJA! Uh.."

"Naruto?" Minato terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian menjilat bagian yang ia gigit dan menghisapnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras sehingga jika Sasuke melepaskannya, pasti terlihat bekas ciuman yang sedikit berwarna ungu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar aneh, "Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Aku barusan…" Naruto berhenti sejenak, "…tidak sengaja menendang tempat sampah. Alhasil jari kaki ku ngilu. Oh, ayah… nanti kita bicara lagi, _okay_? Ada yang ingin aku kerjakan." Lanjutnya sebelum dia menutup telponnya, melempar ponselnya ke sofa kemudian meraih pinggang Sasuke dengan tangannya yang tadi memegang ponsel dan mencubitnya.

"Aw!" Sasuke mengaduh begitu Naruto mencubit pinggangnya dengan lumayan keras, membuat Sasuke berhenti menghisap leher Naruto.

" _I was on the phone. With my dad. Goddammit,_ Sasuke!" protes Naruto kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke bergidik, " _You like it tho_." Ucapnya percaya diri.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal sebelum dia menghela nafas, " _Well_ , memang."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian dia menghampiri Naruto lagi dan meraih pinggang Naruto. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan menarik Naruto untuk mendekat, " _So_ , mau lanjut atau bagaimana?"

Naruto menyeringai kemudian menarik dasi Sasuke dan sedikit memeringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu. Dengan agresifnya dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah Naruto dan mengulumnya. Naruto mengerang pelan kemudian dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Sasuke memakai kesempatan itu untuk menyelinapkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Selagi mereka berciuman dengan panasnya, Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Naruto dan mengelus kulit punggung Naruto yang terasa lembut. Dia pun lalu memindahkan salah satu tangannya ke bagian depan tubuh Naruto dan meraba dada Naruto yang rata. Dia pun sedikit mencubit dada sebelah kanan Naruto, menghasilkan erangan _sexy_ yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke, sudah merasa sedikit tidak sabar, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Dia lalu mendorong Naruto ke sofa, membuat Naruto terjatuh pasrah dan terduduk di atas sofa. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan melepaskan dasinya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Seketika dia merasakan sebuah rasa yang sering orang bilang dengan sebutan déjà vu. Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah kemudian dia membuang mukanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya kemudian berhenti dan menghampiri Naruto. Dia lalu duduk di samping Naruto, memindahkan ponsel Naruto yang hamper saja dia duduki ke meja di hadapan mereka, kemudian menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin melakukan ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba teringat malam ketika kau menolakku. Kita hamper melakukannya di sofa ini, _remember_?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Kau ingin pindah saja ke kamar?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto kemudian tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. _You love me now, anyway_." Naruto terseyum.

Sasuke tersenyum balik kemudian dengan lembut mendorong pundak Naruto hingga dia membuat Naruto berbaring di atas sofa. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di atas Naruto kemudian menatap Naruto yang ada di bawahnya, " _Yeah_ , _I love you now._ Dan aku akan terus mengatakannya padamu berapa kalipun kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat untuk menciumnya lagi.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan panas. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, setelah beberapa lama mereka berciuman, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya kemudian meraih jas Naruto dan membukanya, melempar jas itu ke semberang tempat disusul oleh kemeja putih yang Naruto kenakan. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terbaring tanpa baju di bawahnya untuk sesaat, mengagumi kulit Naruto yang berwarna caramel. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan kemeja sendiri sebelum dia membungkuk dan mencium tulang leher Naruto. Sasuke pun perlahan turun mencium jalannya menuju dada sebelah kanan Naruto. Naruto mendesah lembut begitu Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya di titik merah muda di dadanya, dan menjilat titik itu dengan gerakkan melingkar, membuat titik merah muda itu mengeras.

"Ngh, Sasuke… Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," ucap Naruto kemudian meraih rambut Sasuke dan menenggelamkan jari jemarinya di rambut Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan?" ucap Sasuke kemudian mengulum titik itu, menggigitnya sedikit dan menariknya dengan giginya.

"Ah.. Hey.. _Don't do that_!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, mengabaikan protesan Naruto dan terus menjilati dan menghisapi dada Naruto. Sesekali bergantian antara dada sebelah kiri Naruto dan sebelah kanannya. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyelinapkan tangannya ke antara selangkangan Naruto dan mengusap-usap bagian yang masih tertutup celana itu.

Naruto mendesah sesaat Sasuke menyentuh bagian itu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ugh.. Sasuke. Berhenti bermain dengan dadaku. _Come on…_ " ucap Naruto terdengar sedikit tidak sabar.

Tanpa diberitahu lagi, Sasuke dengan sigap berhenti menciumi dada Naruto dan berpindah kebawah. Wajahnya sekarang tepat di depan selangkangan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian memandang Sasuke yang dengan menggoda menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum dia membuka resleting celana Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan milik Naruto dari sela celana dalam Naruto. Setelah memberikannya beberapa elusan dengan gerakan ke atas dank e bawah, Sasuke langsung membawa milik Naruto ke depan mulutnya dan menjilat bagian kepalanya.

"Hng.." Naruto menutup matanya kemudian sedikit meremas rambut Sasuke yang masih ia genggam dengan cengkeraman jari-jemari tangan kanannya.

Sasuke pun tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu langsung mengulum milik Naruto dan menghisapnya. Sesekali menjilatnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Membuat milik Naruto masuk dan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Beberapa lama Sasuke mempertahan gerakan itu dan menambah kecepatannya juga menambah daya hisapnya sampai kemudian Naruto mendesah tanpa henti.

"Ah.. Sasuke. _I'm cumming_." Ujar Naruto dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang ia lakukan dan sedikit meremas milik Naruto, membuat Naruto tidak jadi mencapai klimaks yang ia rasakan sudah sangat dekat.

"Ngh… Sasukeeeeee.." Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke dengan nada yang memprotes namun sedikit memelas, "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Heh.." Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia membetulkan posisinya dan kembali berada di atas Naruto. Dia lalu kembali mencium Naruto.

Sasuke yang baru saja men _service_ milik Naruto dengan mulutnya, membuat Naruto bisa merasakan sensasi _bitter-sweet_ yang ada di mulut Sasuke. Dan selagi Naruto asyik mencicipi rasa miliknya sendiri dari mulut Sasuke, Sasuke meraih bokong Naruto, memaksa celana Naruto untuk turun lebih bawah dan memberikan akses pada Sasuke untuk menyentuh bokong Naruto. Jemari Sasuke pun menyentuh lubang bagian belakang Naruto. Namun sebelum dia sempat melakukan apapun dengan jemarinya disana, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mengarang.

" _No._ Jangan menggunakan jarimu. _Come on… just f*ck me already_." Ucap Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi kalau aku tidak mempersiapkan mu, _it might be hurt_."

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli. Ayolah, Sasuke.. _come on_. _And please do it raw._ Tidak perlu menggunakan kondom. _I want you to come in me_." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh hasrat.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian berdiri untuk membuka celananya. Dia pun melempar celananya, menyusul dengan celana Naruto sebelum dia memposisikan dirinya. Dia lalu membuka kaki Naruto dengan lebar dan memposisikan miliknya tepat di pintu masuk Naruto. Sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan _sexy_ , Sasuke lalu sedikit meludah ke tangannya dan mengusap miliknya dengan tangan itu. Dia kemudian dengan perlahan mendorong pinggangnya, membuat miliknya perlahan memasuki Naruto.

Naruto mengerang, merasakan sedikit rasa sakit karena Sasuke hanya melubrikasi miliknya dengan air ludah. Mendengar itu, Sasuke berhenti menggerakannya pinggangnya dan menatap Naruto. Namun belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apakah Naruto baik-baik saja, Naruto kemudian melingkarkan kakinya di pinggan Sasuke dan menarik pinggang Sasuke dengan kakinya. Membuat Sasuke maju dan semua milik Sasuke akhirnya masuk.

"Berhenti bersikap lembut. _This isn't my first time_ , teme." Ucap Naruto diikuti jilatan di bibirnya,

Sasuke mendengus kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Naruto mendesah _sexy_ setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh bagian dalamnya. Dan mereka berdua pun menikmati saat-saat tubuh mereka bersatu—untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah beberapa lama, beberapa dorongan keras dan hantaman di suatu _spot_ di dalam Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya merasa dirinya sudah berada diujung. Tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencapai akhir, Sasuke pun meraih milik Naruto yang terabaikan di antara perut mereka dan mengusapnya. Usapannya seirama dengan dorongan pinggangnya. Membuat Naruto mendesah lebih keras dan mencekungkan punggungnya.

Mendengar desahan Naruto yang menggoda, membuat Sasuke terpicu untuk mempercepat dan memperkuat dorongannya.

"Uh… Sasuke… _Close_ …" desah Naruto sebelum kemudian dia tiba-tiba mencapai klimaksnya.

Sasuke menggeram dan kemudian juga mencapai klimaksnya beberapa detik setelah Naruto. Diapun terbaring di atas Naruto kemudia mencium leher Naruto dengan lembut,

Naruto tersenyum kemudian meraih kepala Sasuke dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hm..." Sasuke mengerang lembut, menikmati jari jemari Naruto yang membelai rambutnya. " _I love you_ , Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Baru pertama kali Sasuke mengatakan tiga kata itu sebelum Naruto mengatakannya terlebih dahul. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Sasuke sebelum menjawan, " _I love you too,_ Sasuke."

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Sebuah cahaya terlihat keluar dari salah satu jendela dari ruangan di sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua. Bayangan seseorang berkali-kali terlihat sedang bolak-balik di depan sumber cahaya. Dibalik jendela, bisa terlihat sebuah papan terbuat dari Styrofoam yang biasa digunakan untuk madding di sekolahan. Di papan itu, terlihat beberapa foto terpampang. Foto seorang pria berkulit _tan,_ berambut kuning dan memiliki bekas luka seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Dari beberapa foto Naruto yang bertebaran di papan itu, bisa terlihat ada satu foto yang berbeda tersimpan di bagian paling tengah. Foto itu bukan foto seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan ada tanda X besar tercoreng di portrait wajah orang yang ada di foto itu. Foto itu foto seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pria kemudian muncul dan berdiri di depan papan penuh dengan foto itu. Seorang pria yang selama ini merupakan sahabat Naruto.

Sai berdiri tegap di depan papan, tatapannya lurus tepat ke salah satu foto Naruto yang berada sedikit di tengah. " _You'll be mine_ , Naruto. _Just wait until I steal you back from that bastard_." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto Sasuke.

* * *

 **\- the end -**

 **(1) MIA _stands for Missing in Action._**

 **(2) Kancing nomor dua dari jas. Tradisi di Jepang yang biasa dilakukan pas lagi acara kelulusan sekolah. Biasa jika ada seseorang yang menyukai orang dan ingin menyatakan perasaannya, mereka meminta kancing kedua dari jas/gakuran orang yang dia suka. Kenapa? Karena kancing kedua adalah kancing yang paling dekat dengan hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel anyone? LOL  
Disampaikan aja kalau ada yang berminat dengan sequel cerita ini yah, :D**

 **Shin akan buat, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kalau memang ada yang mau bersabar menunggu, _stay tune_ aja. Atau mungkin ada yang sudah puas sampai disini juga gapapa.**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca sampai akhirnya. _Deeply sorry_ kalau Shin suppppeeeer telat akhir-akhir ini nge- _update story_ nya. Maafin juga kalau _story_ ini tidak memuaskan. _I was trying my best. Always._**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah favorite, follow, juga review ini. Shin _loves you guys so much_. /heart emoji/**

 ** _See you next time_. :)**


End file.
